Leyendas de Transilvania
by Yuko Hoon
Summary: Ana María Lecarde, una joven detective descendiente de Eric Lecarde, se ve envuelta en una nueva caza a Drácula. Su falta de experiencia se verá suplida por su valor y la ayuda de unos increibles aliados. ¡Finalizado! Por favor, R
1. Estirpe de Cazavampiros.

****

CAPITULO 1: ESTIRPE DE CAZAVAMPIROS.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castlevania, y todos los personajes relacionados con esta saga, son propiedad de Konami. Algunos de los lugares nombrados en este capítulo existen realmente en Madrid (que entre pitos y flautas es donde yo vivo). Yo no saco provecho de nada de esto, así que sed buenos y dejadme con mis prácticas de escritura, por favor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con un gruñido de desagrado, Ana María Lecarde cogió el teléfono encima de la mesa de su despacho. No quería atender llamadas, pero la persona que estaba al otro lado de la linea había resultado ser de lo más persistente, y había esperado hasta que a Ana María se le había agotado la paciencia.

-Agencia de detectives Lecarde- dijo, intentando que su voz no sonara muy amarga.

-¿La señorita Ana María Lecarde?- preguntó una voz masculina, con un ligero acento alemán, al otro lado del teléfono.

Ana María reprimió las ganas de hacer algún comentario humorístico al respecto. En su situación económica, ya era milagro que no hubiera tenido que dejar su empleo y haberse metido a camarera en un McDonald's.

-Soy yo. ¿En que puedo ayudarle?

-Me gustaría hablar en persona con usted. Es un asunto muy importante.

"¿Cuándo no?" se preguntó ella. Había algo en todo aquel asunto que no le gustaba, pero se tuvo que recordar que, a pesar de que en aquellos momentos había conseguido fondos para vivir cómodamente durante algún tiempo, el dinero no le duraría para toda la vida.

-¿Podría hablar con usted mañana por la noche?- prosiguió el hombre de acento alemán.

Ana María suspiró. No necesitaba ver su agenda para saber que no tenía una cita, ni de trabajo ni de placer, en ningún futuro próximo.

-Sí- dijo ella-. Si quiere usted venir a mi despacho...

-No, es mejor que no. No quiero levantar demasiadas sospechas. ¿Cenaría usted conmigo en el restaurante Viridiana? Tengo hecha una reserva a nombre de Robert Van Helsing.

Ana María dio un ligero y silencioso respingo al escuchar el curioso apellido, pero logró reaccionar a tiempo.

-Muy bien, de acuerdo. ¿A qué hora?

-¿Le parece bien las nueve?

"Como si me dice las siete." -Sí, claro, por supuesto.

-Nos vemos entonces.

Y el tal Robert Van Helsing cortó.

Ana María miró con mala cara el auricular, y luego lo colgó. Se volvió a mirar por la ventana a la calle, y observó los coches pasando bajo ella. Sin embargo, su mente estaba lejos, en otro mundo, con la extraña sensación de que aquel asunto de tanta importancia era algo más de lo que realmente parecía.

**********

Se encontraba en una sala que ella nunca olvidaría.

Era un lugar tétrico. Fuera era de noche, una noche fría de otoño. Apenas había luz, la poca que entraba por los escasos ventanales que poseía la iglesia convertida en museo. La sala era la que estaba fornada por la capilla y el abside circular de la extraña construcción. La puerta tras ella estaba abierta, pero sabía que se cerraría en cuanto ella intentara escapar. Había vivido aquella escena antes, en la vida real...

Pero aquella vez era diferente.

No hacía falta ser un genio para saberlo. Aquella vez, en aquel lugar, había estado acompañada de otras dos personas que se habían visto envueltas en el mismo problema. Pero ahora estaba sola, y eso la llenaba de terror. Si en otra ocasión, acompañada, había tenido dificultades, ahora que estaba sola, ¿qué sería de ella? Miró con ojos hipnotizados al centro de la sala circular, que estaba ligeramente por debajo de su posición, y contuvo el aire en sus pulmones.

No era precisamente lo que ella esperaba ver.

Tiempo atrás, el que había estado en aquella posición había sido un hombre demacrado, parecido a John Malkovick, que les miraba con sorna y un odio extremos. Ahora, delante de ella, había un personaje menos demacrado, pero no menos atemorizante. Vestía con una larga capa negra, que ocultaba la mayoría de su cuerpo, mientras que unos cabellos blancos y ondulados caían en cascada por sus hombros y espalda. Los rasgos de su rostro habrían resultado incluso atractivos si no hubiera sido por aquella mirada depredadora que le estaba dirigiendo. La sonrisa que curvó los finos labios del hombre le heló la sangre a la joven detective.

Aunque sabía lo que iba a suceder, se volvió hacia la puerta y se dirigió hacia ella a la carrera. La susodicha puerta se cerró de repente, y Ana María se llevó un batacazo terrible que la hizo retorceder un par de pasos. Desesperada, miró a su alrededor, en busca de un arma que le pudiera servir. Lo único que había a su lado era una larga alabarda. Sin pensarlo, la cogió y de un tirón la arrancó de su soporte.

Sin embargo, cuando se dio la vuelta ya era demasiado tarde. Solo vio el destello nacarado de unos colmillos más largos de lo natural, antes de despertarse con un grito.

**********

El cementerio casi siempre permanecía desierto, con escasa gente visitando las tumbas de sus familiares, especialmente en una hora tan temprana como aquella. Una ligera bruma invernal lo cubría todo, y daba a la joven el aspecto de un fantasma. Ana María Lecarde no solía visitar aquella tumba, pero aquella vez le parecía lo más conveniente.

Recordaba que, cuando no tenía más de cinco años, ella se sentaba en las rodillas de un humbre anciano de claros ojos azules y el cabello del color de la nieve, con la sonrisa pronta para la niña pero un brillo de eterna melancolía en los ojos. Aquel hombre, su bisabuelo, había muerto poco antes de que ella cumpliera los quince años, y quizá se debiera a ello que ella había elegido el camino que le había llevado a esa situación. Recordaba el retrato colgado sobre la chimenea de la casa familiar, un retrato de cuando su bisabuelo, Eric Lecarde, había sido joven.

Ana María cerró los ojos. De haber estado vivo cuando ella decidió seguir su corazón y darle la espalda a su familia, probablemente se hubiera acobardado y no lo hubiera hecho. Le quería más que a nadie en el mundo. Pensaba a veces que era precisamente por su falta que ella había dirigido su camino lejos de su familia.

Ultimamente pensaba mucho en él, y especialmente en el retrato sobre la chimenea. Recordaba especialmente el rostro del hombre que una vez había sido su bisabuelo. Era un rostro de rasgos suaves y excesivamente femeninos, pero en los ojos azul celeste, unos ojos que ella había heredado, estaba ya la melancolía que ella había conocido. Recordarlo hacía que Ana María se sintiera realmente triste.

La joven se puso de cuclillas, observando la lápida en la que tiempo atrás había habido grabado un pequeño poema a modo de epitafio.

-¿Quién lo iba a decir, verdad, bisi?- preguntó ella con una triste sonrisa en los labios-. Después de tanto tiempo, ha resultado que tú tenías razón y que yo era la que se equivocaba. Pero no me arrepiento. He seguido a mi corazón, como me dijiste, y ha resultado que me siento feliz, incluso sabiendo que cometí un error.

Ana María volvió a cerrar los ojos, pensando en el "error". Ella se había marchado de casa, enfurecida con su familia porque no le permitían hacer lo que ella deseaba. Ana María, en aquellos tiempos, pensaba que las creencias de su familia, y por lo tanto su tradición, estaban basadas en patrañas. Cuando había tenido que elegir entre ser sincera e irse o quedarse pronunciando la mentira que sus padres querían oir, ella había elegido la sinceridad. No se arrepentía de ello, aunque ahora se hubiera dado cuenta de que no todo lo que su familia creía eran mentiras.

Todo, se dijo, había empezado con aquel viaje a Alemania.

Frunció el ceño. El viaje a Alemania había sido la experiencia más desagradable que jamás había tenido. Ella y dos chicos habían estado a punto de morir en aquel viaje al pasaje del terror, y ella no estaba dispuesta a repetir la experiencia.

La historia oficial, la que figuraba en los archivos de la policía de Berlín, era que un asesino en serie se había dedicado a matar a todas las personas de un pequeño museo de arqueología, y que había estado a punto de matar a los tres españoles que había llegado allí para investigar la muerte de un arqueologo que había hecho unos grandes descubrimientos en Egipto. El loco se había enfrentado a los tres en una sala del museo dedicada a los vampiros, y los muchachos habían acabado con el hombre de una manera más bien poco ortodoxa: uno de ellos, un joven estudiante de turismo, viendo que sus compañeras estaban en peligro, había agarrado un kukri, una daga curvada especialmente preparada para cortar cabezas, y la había usado contra el tipo, decapitándole.

Pero eso era la historia oficial. La verdad, la auténtica historia, estaba grabada a fuego en la cabeza de Ana María, y se parecía a la oficial en muy pocos aspectos.

La joven detective acarició con los dedos enguantados la lápida de la tumba de Eric Lecarde, con un inmenso cariño y una sensación de pérdida que creía haber olvidado tiempo atrás.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- musitó ella-. ¿Qué camino he de seguir ahora? Ojalá pudieras contestarme y darme algún consejo...

Se mantuvo un rato en aquella posición, hasta que escuchó unas pisadas en la grava del camino. Se levantó para ver a la persona que llegaba y lanzó un suspiro cuando comprobó quién era.

-No me esperaba encontrarte aquí, Ana- dijo el hombre-. ¿No tienes trabajo?

-Es lo bueno de ser independiente, Jorge- contestó ella-. Cuando la gente no te necesita, puedes cerrar el chiringuito por un día y hacer cosas más personales.

Jorge Lecarde, el hermano de Ana María, suspiró y se puso a su lado.

-Todavía no entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Renunciaste a una vida acomodada solo para hacer lo que te apetecía. ¿No pensaste en que vida te esperaba?

-Al contrario, lo pensé muy bien. Durante tres años, para ser precisos. Y no me arrepiento de haber tomado esa elección.

Jorge suspiró y se volvió a su hermana. Aunque eran hermanos, se parecían muy poco. Mientras que él tenía unos rasgos muy marcados y acentuados, heredados posiblemente de su abuelo materno, ella tenía unos rasgos femeninos y encantadores que le hacían parecer más joven de lo que en realidad era. Los dos, sin embargo, tenían dos cosas en común: el cabello negro y ondulado y los ojos de color azul celeste. Jorge se quedó observandola por un momento, mientras Ana María seguía con la vista clavada en la lápida.

-Es curioso...- dijo al fin-. Cada vez que te veo, no puedo evitar fijarme en lo mucho que os pareceis- Ana María se volvió hacia él-. Quiero decir, el bisabuelo cuando era joven y tú. Ahora que te has dejado el pelo largo, te pareces aún más. Teneis los mismos rasgos.

Ana María cogió entre sus dedos un mechón de sus largos y ondulados cabellos, negros como el ónice, y los observó con detenimiento. No era la primera vez que Jorge le decía aquello.

-Sin embargo, no nos parecemos en nada en el caracter.

-No sé que decirte- dijo Jorge-. Creo que en realidad os pareceis mucho más de lo que quieres admitir. Por lo que me contó el abuelo, las historias que nos contó de nuestro bisabuelo, él siempre había sido sincero con su corazón, y tú también lo eres.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-¿Realmente lo crees así? ¿No sería quizás rebeldía hacia la vida que papá y mamá me querían dar?

-No, Ana. No te arrepientes de tu decisión, y eso quiere decir que eras sincera contigo misma.

Por un momento, él frunció el entrecejo, mirando con insistencia la lápida delante de ellos.

-Yo nunca fui capaz de hacer lo mismo que tú, aunque pensara igual. No podía... No me atrevía a negarme a los deseos de papá y dejar de lado la vida cómoda que tenía. Me era imposible.

Ana María se quedó mirando a su hermano de hito en hito. ¿Sería posible que le estuviera diciendo que él...?

Jorge se volvió hacia ella.

-Yo tampoco creo en eso de que los vampiros y los hombres-lobo existen. Pero nunca fui capaz de decirles que lo hacía.

Por un momento Ana María se le quedó mirando con los ojos como platos, y luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó una cantarina carcajada que resonó por el cementerio en contraste con el ambiente triste que la rodeaba. ¡Era tan irónico! Ella, que había sido siempre la escéptica, la que no creía si no lo veía, se veía obligada a creer en vampiros, mientras que su hermano, que siempre había asegurado creer en ello, ahora resultaba el excéptico.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?- preguntó él.

-¡Ah! ¿No te parece divertido como nuestra propia personalidad juega contra nosotros? ¡Qué irónica la naturaleza humana!- miró la lápida de la tumba de Eric Lecarde, con una sonrisa en los labios-. Vine a buscar un momento para meditar y pensar, ¡y mira con lo que me encuentro! ¡Una reafirmación en mis principios!- se volvió a su hermano-. Te lo agradezco, Jorge. Ahora puedo volver con renovadas fuerzas a mi camino.

Se puso de nuevo de cuclillas, se llevó sus dedos indice y corazón a los labios y luego los colocó sobre la lápida a modo de despedida. Se levantó y se alejó andando, con el pequeño consuelo de que, en realidad, nunca había estado sola.

**********

La mañana dio paso a la tarde, y la tarde a la noche. A las nueve menos cinco, hora en la que Ana María llegó al restaurante, ya titilaban en el cielo las pocas estrellas que se podían ver en Madrid. Por algún extraño milagro, el cielo estaba despejado en aquella fría noche de invierno, aunque aquello no servía de mucho consuelo. Enfundada en un viejo pero cálido abrigo, el más elegante que había podido encontrar que le diera un mínimo de calor, preguntó al metre por la mesa de Robert Van Helsing, y este le acompañó hasta una pequeña mesa redonda, bastante apartada. Había dos juegos de cubiertos, pero al parecer su cliente no había llegado todavía, así que Ana María se instaló en la silla que estaba pegada a la pared, de cara a la puerta.

Mucha gente entraba y salía del restaurante, y Ana María se sintió ligeramente confundida. Como loba solitaria que era, no solían gustarle los sitios con tanta gente alrededor, y como persona con unos ingresos económicos tan ínfimos, el hecho de estar en un sitio tan caro como aquel hacía que se pusiera nerviosa. Nunca se acostumbraría, pensó con un deje de cinismo, ni aunque fuera rematadamente rica.

En aquel momento entró un hombre apenas dos o tres años mayor que ella, con el pelo castaño claro cortado a tazón, y los ojos de un inquietante azul claro, que sonreía al metre. Al poco Ana María pudo comprobar que el joven era, al menos eso parecía, su cliente.

Se sorprendió bastante. Había esperado a un hombre mucho más mayor.

Se levantó cuando el metre y el hombre que debía ser Robert Van Helsing estaban ya cerca de la mesa. El metre se alejó tras dejar al hombre en su sitio, y los dos se miraron durante unos segundos.

-Así que es usted Ana María Lecarde- comentó él con una sorprendente voz de barítono-. Encantado de conocerla. Mi nombre es Robert Van Helsing- y le tendió la mano.

Ana María le dio la mano al extraño personaje con algo de reticencia. Había algo en el extraño hombre que la ponía nerviosa, aunque no sabía explicar el por qué

-Encantada- fue la simple respuesta de la detective.

Los dos se sentaron y Van Helsing se encargó de pedir la cena. Una vez el camarero que había ido a tomarles nota se alejó, el joven de cabellos castaños y penetrantes ojos de aguamarina se volvió a su compañera de mesa, que todavía tenía ese extraño sentimiento de que algo no iba del todo bien.

-Supongo que querrá saber por qué la he citado aquí, ¿no?

-La verdad es que sí- dijo Ana María, con una voz calmada y serena.

Van Helsing asintió con la cabeza.

-Primero de todo, he de advertirle que conozco todo lo que le sucedió en Alemania, y no me refiero a la historia oficial.

Ana María dio un respingo, pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada, ya que el extraño hombre la cortó, mirandola con profundos ojos azules.

-Es precisamente por ese asunto que acudo a usted. Requeriría de sus servicios para acabar con un nosferatu... Un vampiro, si sabe a lo que me refiero.

El hombre la observó, sus duros ojos dejandola clavada en el sitio, incapaz de moverse. Le costó tragar saliva. ¡Acababa de decirle que quería que cazara un vampiro! Por fin pudo decir algo a pesar de la mirada del tipo y de la sensación de terror que le recorría los miembros.

-Mire, se que voy a sonar egoista, pero yo no valgo para eso. ¿Por qué no va a hablar con mi hermano? Él es el cazador de vampiros, no yo.

-Me temo que ya lo he hecho, y hay un problema. Aunque su hermano tiene el entrenamiento necesario no cree en los vampiros que dice que caza. Enfrentado al vampiro al que espero aniquilar, no duraría ni un minuto. Necesito a alguien creyente que forme parte de la familia Lecarde, y que sea relativamente joven. Como comprenderá, es usted la única que cumple esos requisitos.

Ana María se sentía como si le hubieran dado un martillazo en la cabeza con toda la fuerza posible. ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo, y como conocía que su hermano no creía en vampiros? ¿Cómo sabía lo de Alemania? Su mente racional quería lanzar quejas de todos los tipos, pero estaba demasiado en shock como para decir una sola palabra y simplemente se quedó mirando anonadada al personaje frente a ella, mientras este tomaba un sorbo de agua. El camarero vino y dejó los platos pedidos antes de abandonar la mesa, sin preguntar por la absurda expresión de Ana María. Van Helsing, una vez el camarero hubo dejado la cena, continuó con su relato, haciendo caso omiso de la desencajada cara de su interlocutora.

-Verá, hay en la región de Transilvania, en Rumanía, un pequeño castillo enclavado en un lugar tan sumamente apartado que, cuando los comunistas llegaron, no osaron meterse en semejante y peligroso atolladero. Sinceramente, no los culpo. En ese castillo descansa un noble, un vampiro. Es, seamos claros, un vampiro excepcional. Todas esas historias actuales de los vampiros no tienen valor alguno, Ana María, no son más que patrañas. Los vampiros no poseen grandes poderes, ni la luz del sol les destruye, a pesar de que prefieren la noche. Pero el vampiro del que estamos tratando es un ser bastante particular... A ser sinceros, es el vampiro más poderoso jamás conocido.

No crea que no han intentado matarle. Varias veces a lo largo de unos cuantos siglos, créame, y en ningún momento se ha podido acabar de verdad con él. A finales del siglo pasado, mi antepasado, junto con un grupo de valientes, hizo frente al vampiro, y acabaron con él, creyendo que para siempre.

Sin embargo, poco tiempo después, una mujer, sobrina del terrible vampiro, descubrió el método para resucitarle, y provocó por medio de muy cuidadosas traiciones, lo que se conoce como la Primera Guerra Mundial, al fin de que el odio y la muerte causados en esa guerra alimentara el espíritu del vampiro, y así devolverle la vida. Lo consiguió, pero solo a medias. Antes de que se completara el proceso, dos jovenes cazavampiros llegaron y acabaron con ambos. Uno de esos cazadores de vampiros, Ana María, es su bisabuelo, Eric Lecarde.

Ana María, que ya de por sí estaba totalmente desencajada, dio un muy serio respingo y se quedó mirando a Van Helsing como si fuera un alien en toda regla.

-¿Mi... mi bisabuelo?- fue lo único que logró articular, tan anonadada como estaba.

-Así es. Tras ese problemático contratiempo, la familia de mi antepasado, a sabiendas de que si se había hecho una vez podía repetirse, decidió jugar el papel de guardianes del vampiro, para, en caso de que volviera a despertar, encontrara a alguien que pudiera enfrentarse a él. Lo preferible era que aquellos que se enfrentaran al vampiro fueran descendientes de los cazadores de vampiros que acabaron con él en 1914. Por eso mismo, mi familia ha mantenido un ojo vigilante en las dos familias: los Morris y los Lecarde. Ahora ve usted que tiene que ver mucho en esto.

Pero me estoy apartando de la historia. El caso es que, al parecer, alguien ha sido tan estúpido como para repetir el ritual para revivir al vampiro. Con tantas guerras como tienen lugar en el mundo, en especial en los Balcanes, no necesitó nada tan potente como una guerra mundial. Aquí he de admitir que cometí un error de apreciación, y que cuando me quise reunir con los cazadores, el vampiro ya estaba preparado. Fue desagradable descubrir que los que eran mis aliados no eran tan expertos cazavampiros como yo esperaba- Ana María consiguió soltar un suspiro de desesperación-. He de admitir que el miembro de la familia Morris es muy animoso, pero me temo que necesitaba a alguien más juicioso.

Así que, con la seguridad de que el descendiente de los Morris me ayudaría, me volví hacia el asunto más peliagudo, la familia Lecarde. Tenía dos posibilidades, su hermano o usted. Usted estaba en una situación desagradable, con su reciente encontronazo con una criatura de las tinieblas y su carencia de entrenamiento, pero su hermano resultó ser una peor opción. Al no creer en los vampiros, me ponía en un aprieto muy serio. Tuve que elegir y la elegí a usted.

Por suerte, surgió otra persona que está muy interesada en eliminar al vampiro que le menciono. Alguien muy especial, tan especial como nuestro adversario. Ha prometido ayudarnos en todo lo que pueda, y eso se lo tengo que agradecer.

Ahora, a lo que ibamos. ¿Piensa usted ayudarme a luchar contra ese vampiro?

La pregunta pilló por sorpresa a Ana María, que miraba a Van Helsing como si él fuera un lobo rabioso dispuesto a calmar su hambre con carne humana.

-¡Pero yo no sé pelear contra esas criaturas!- siseó-. ¿Cómo me voy a enfrentar con un vampiro especialmente poderoso si uno normal ya me puso contra las cuerdas?

Van Helsing sonrió con calma.

-¿Sabe usar una alabarda?

Ana María se le quedó mirando con cara de sorpresa. Aquel tipo le estaba dando la noche, desde luego.

-Sabía usar una hace mucho tiempo- admitió-. Cuando mi bisabuelo estaba vivo.

-Bueno, lo básico nunca se olvida, aunque supongo que tendremos poco tiempo para enseñarle algo más avanzado. Es más sencillo que enseñarle a manejar una espada o un arma con la que no haya tenido contacto. Confiaré en que la sangre de los Lecarde corra espesa por sus venas, cosa que no me sorprendería. Poca gente se enfrenta a un upyro con los puños desnudos.

Ana María se sonrojó ligeramente, sintiendose una estúpida rematada. Pero, ¿qué otra opción le había quedado aquella vez? La pistola nada podía contra una criatura como aquella, y no sabía manejar ninguna de las armas que había allí, así que no le había quedado más remedio que recurrir a un arma que, por demonios, algún efecto debía de tener en aquel ser, aunque solo fuera llamarle la atención y que soltara a su compañera: sus puños.

-Digamos que en cuanto se haga con el control de ese arma, podrá enfrentarse al vampiro, o por lo menos a sus servidores, con algunas posibilidades de supervivencia. Por conseguirla no se preocupe- Van Helsing tomo otro sorbo de agua antes de continuar, y su interlocutora no pudo evitar pensar en que no era de extrañar que tuviera la garganta seca con tanto como estaba hablando-. Llevo preparado bastante tiempo para esta contingencia, creame. Vuelvo a preguntarle, ¿me ayudará a enfrentarme a ese vampiro?

Ana María se quedó pensativa durante un momento. Creía, por las multiples referencias que le había dado, de que vampiro se trataba, y no le hacía ninguna gracia enfrentarse a aquel ser en concreto. Si era cierto lo que Van Helsing decía, y de la veracidad de todas y cada una de sus palabras no tenía duda alguna, se estaba enfrentando a una criatura realmente excepcional. Había dicho algunas posibilidades de sobrevivir, pero la joven detective no pudo evitar pensar que esas posibilidades, en realidad, debían ser muy pocas.

Aun así, había algo en su interior que se negaba a rechazarle a Van Helsing la ayuda que le había pedido. Era la parte de ella que se había enfrentado a sus padres, la que se declaraba en eterna rebeldía solo por mantener a flote sus principios. En pocas palabras, era la parte de su ser que mezclaba su conciencia con su sentido de la justicia.

-¡Ah, que demonios!- contestó al fin-. No puede ser mucho peor que lo de Alemania. Allí no sabía con lo que me estaba enfrentando, pero esto- sonrió en una mueca lobuna-, esto, por muy poderoso que sea, me es conocido. ¿Me cuenta sus planes?

Van Helsing respondió con una sonrisa gemela a la de la mujer frente a él. Había despertado lo que él esperaba encontrar en Ana María: su espíritu de cazadora.

-Sencillos, pero peligrosos. No nos enfrentamos a un simple chupasangres del tres al cuarto, es un ser muy poderoso... Y astuto. No saldrá de su madriguera hasta que esté realmente preparado, y entonces se necesitará un poder realmente grande para acabar con él, y el tiempo de la fe pasó ya hace muchos años. En esa situación, tendremos que entrar en el castillo, y eliminarlo allí.

-Estaremos en desventaja.

-Con él, siempre se está en desventaja. Contamos con poco tiempo, y yo todavía tengo que realizar algunas operaciones antes de que podamos entablar una lucha seria contra nuestro enemigo. Si sale de su madriguera antes de eso, entonces estaremos en una situación muy, muy grave. Es necesario para mis planes tener a dos guardianes en las cercanias hasta que yo pueda llegar. Le pido a usted ser uno de esos dos guardianes, y que me acompañe al interior del castillo cuando yo llegue.

Ana María levantó una copa de vino y miró el liquido de brillante color burdeos.

-Ya le he dicho que acepto meterme en este atolladero. ¿Qué hay del otro "guardian"?

De nuevo, una sonrisa lobuna asomó a los labios de Van Helsing.

-Ese guardian lleva en su puesto mucho tiempo ya. Está en Bistritz, en una casa en las afueras. Cuando usted llegue allí, él se encargará de darle un entrenamiento acelerado. No es mucho, pero es mejor que nada.

Ana María tomó un sorbo de vino, pensativa. Su mente racional le estaba gritando de todas las maneras posibles y en un montón de idiomas que se estaba dirigiendo a una muerte segura, pero había algo dentro de ella que le decía que era bien capaz de salir adelante en aquella situación, a pesar de que la lógica dictaba que alguien como ella no duraría ni cinco minutos.

Generalmente la lógica se iba a hacer gárgaras cuando a uno le decían que se iba a ver las caras con el mismísimo Drácula.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Primero de todo, la base del fic son el Castlevania: Simphony of Night para PSX y el Castlevania: The New Generation para MD. Mil gracias a Sparky por dejarme el último de esos juegos (Y sí, Lecarde vuelve a estar en su época xDDDDD). Los dos primeros caps del fic fueron reescritos tres veces, hasta dar con la fórmula apropiada. Aquí hago uso, sobre todo, del Castlevania de MD, pero más adelante se verá que tiro del de PSX como para aburrirme.

Ana María Lecarde es personaje mio, propio e intrasferible. Para ser concretos, es mi personaje del Ragnarok. Robert Van Helsing está un poco basado en el Van Helsing del Drácula de Coppola, pero no hay nada que pueda igualar a la interpretación del señor Hopkins. Aun así, me ha salido bastante... uhm... asqueroso como personaje.

Por último, estoy usando las leyendas antiguas de vampiros en la zona de centroeuropa, y nada de las actuales modernidades. Nada de vampiros inmunes a las cruces, por Diox. Algunos detallitos más irán cayendo por ahí respecto a eso.


	2. De Sorprendentes Encuentros.

****

CAPÍTULO 2: DE SORPRENDENTES ENCUENTROS.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castlevania y todos los personajes relacionados son propiedad de Konami. He intentado mantener los enclaves que menciona Bram Stocker en su libro, pero si veis algún fallo en la escritura de los nombres, pegadme un toque, por favor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Él la estará esperando, y le llevará a nuestro escondite- habían sido las últimas palabras de Van Helsing antes de que ella tomara el avión con rumbo a Rumanía-. No será muy difícil reconocerle, es un tipo bastante extraño. De todas formas, debe ser el único de toda la ciudad que tiene pelo blanco, largo y ondulado, así que no tiene pérdida. Buena suerte, y no se meta en lios antes de tiempo.

Lo que menos pretendía ella era, precisamente, meterse en lios, pero no podía evitar sonreir al pensar en el comentario y el guiño de ojo que lo había acompañado. Van Helsing le resultaba divertido, aunque todavía estuviera ligeramente contrariada por el hecho de que no hubiera querido decirle el nombre de su contacto.

Ana María observó el mar de nubes que se encontraba justo por debajo de ella. Era como ver una extensa llanura totalmente cubierta de nieve. Bajo ella, la tierra de Rumanía, en la que aterrizaría en poco más de media hora, era regada por una lluvia invernal. Repasó mentalmente la siguiente parte de su viaje, a sabiendas de que aún le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera llegar a su destino. El avión aterrizaría en Bucarest, la capital de Rumanía, a las once de la mañana. Una vez allí, tendría que encontrar un taxi que la llevara a alguna estación de ferrocarril, para viajar en tren hasta Bistrizt.

La joven miró con desgana el libro que había estado leyendo. Se había recorrido unas cuantas librerías en busca de algún libro que tratara sobre los vampiros. Finalmente había encontrado uno que prometía bastante, pero después de todo un viaje y una franja horaria de menos leyendo el susodicho libro, estaba realmente harta de chupasangres y demás criaturas de similar calaña. Aunque sabía que toda la información que pudiera conseguir le sería de mucha utilidad en adelante, no era capaz de continuar con su lectura, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que su adversario no era un vampiro normal, si es que se podía llamar "normal" a alguna de aquellas criaturas.

Suspiró con resignación. Había aceptado enfrentarse a Drácula, pero todavía no estaba demasiado segura de sus posibilidades.

La voz del capitán anunció por los altavoces que el avión tomaría tierra en unos pocos minutos, y advertía a los pasajeros que debían abrocharse los cinturones y apagar los cigarrillos. Ana María cerró la mesilla delante de ella y guardó el libro en su mochila antes de abrocharse el cinturón del avión. En unos pocos minutos estaría pisando suelo rumano, y también la tierra del que había acabado resultando ser el más acérrimo enemigo de su familia.

**********

Más allá del pueblo de Bistrizt se alza, entre montañas altas y picudas, el Collado de Borgo, el legendario lugar en el que se alzaba el castillo de Vlad Tepes, más conocido como Drácula. Tiempo atrás, el castillo había contenido algún tipo especial de magia maligna que era parte de la esencia misma del vampiro, pero con el tiempo, tras su aparente destrucción, la magia se había dispersado, quedando tan solo en una sensación extraña cuando uno entraba, que se introducía hasta el tuetano de los huesos.

Sin embargo, la magia estaba reapareciendo, lenta pero inexorablemente.

En una pequeña casa a las afueras de Bistrizt, había un hombre que esperaba la llegada de una joven española, y ese hombre sentía en lo más profundo de su ser como aquel poder se iba acrecentando. Y con el poder, también se acrecentaba una ira contenida. Había aprendido a tener paciencia, y esperaría, pero la espera no disminuiría su rabia, sino al contrario.

Cuando llegara la hora de enfrentarse a su mayor enemigo, lucharía con una furia inigualable.

**********

El trayecto en tren le resultó aún más pesado que el trayecto en avión. Deseosa de llegar a su destino, y con una cantidad de agotamiento fuera de lo común, Ana María había intentado dormir sin conseguirlo, así que se había conformado con cerrar los ojos y dejar vagar su mente hacia donde más le placiera. No solía hacer aquello con demasiada frecuencia, quizás debido a que tenía miedo de lo que pudiese salir a flote, pero ya no. Estaba metida en tal lío que le daba lo mismo tener que enfrentarse a su culpabilidad. Tarde o temprano habría tenido que hacerlo. Así que dejó que sus pensamientos fueran totalmente libres.

Lamentaba haberse ido tan rápido, sin ni siquiera poder decirles nada a sus padres o a su hermano. Aunque no lamentaba el haber elegido aquel camino, sí sentía el haberse alejado tan completamente de su familia. Se preguntó, no por primera vez en todos aquellos meses, si no sería mejor intentar un acercamiento a ellos. En aquellos años, sus padres quizás habrían comprendido su manera de actuar, y quizá fueran capaces de perdonarla de la misma manera que ahora ella les perdonaba. Comprendía, después de tantos años, que ellos habían intentado hacer lo que ellos creían era mejor para ella. Pero Ana María sabía que la única manera de hacer las cosas bien era seguir al corazón. Suponía que quizá, después de tanto tiempo, sus padres habrían aceptado su elección. Tal vez debería hablar con ellos una vez volviera de Rumanía.

Si es que volvía.

Eso era, precisamente, lo que más le preocupaba: el hecho de que no sabía si iba a volver. Sabía que en su situación, tenía todas las papeletas para ser la primera en caer. Le había dado su palabra a Van Helsing de que le ayudaría a acabar con el vampiro, pero sabía que su ayuda no era precisamente una de las mejores. ¿Qué se podía esperar de alguien que se había pasado media vida negando la existencia de los vampiros? Aunque comprendía la situación de Van Helsing, teniendo que elegir entre una mujer sin experiencia pero que sabía que los vampiros realmente existían y que lucharía hasta el final, y un hombre que tenía todos los conocimientos necesarios, pero que no creía en que esos conocimientos fuesen reales. Al menos, esperaba, los otros dos serían más capaces que ella.

Aquello le llevó a preguntarse quiénes serían los otros dos. Van Helsing apenas le había dicho nada, y Ana María no estaba muy segura de que aquel secretismo fuera bueno. Sabía unas pocas cosas del hombre al que Van Helsing había salido a buscar una vez ella había abandonado España: era americano, su apellido era Morris, y la relación de su familia había sido bastante estrecha con la de los Lecarde en los tiempos de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Era un cazavampiros creyente y, por lo que había sacado de la conversación con Van Helsing en el restaurante, tenía toda la pinta de ser bastante temerario.

En cuanto al otro hombre...

Van Helsing se lo había descrito tan por encima que solo podía estar segura del color y el corte del pelo. Por lo demás, sabía que le tenía bastante tirria a Drácula y que les ayudaría, pero nada más. Incluso para ella, que estaba acostumbrada a sacar la máxima información posible de las conversaciones con la gente, la información que había dejado caer Van Helsing era escasa hasta decir basta. Suspiró y abrió los ojos. Aquello se solventaría en cuanto pusiera su pie en la estación y el hombre fuera a recogerla.

Miró por la ventanilla del tren y no pudo evitar sonreir ante el hermoso paisaje. Las nubes que habían cubierto Bucarest se habían ido despejando a medida que se alejaba, y ahora un frío sol de invierno iluminaba el paisaje, que poco a poco se había ido volviendo montañoso. A medida que se acercaban a Bistrizt, el sol iba recorriendo el cielo, hasta que en las últimas horas de viaje se acercaba al horizonte quebrado por las montañas que rodeaban las vías del tres. En poco tiempo, el cielo se teñiría de rojo y naranja y violeta y añil, y el atardecer daría paso a la noche. Si no había retrasos, pensó ella, apenas habrían empezado a brillar las primeras estrellas en el cielo de Rumanía cuando ella llegara a su destino.

Aquello hizo que frunciera el ceño por un momento. Su instinto de surpevivencia, que desde aquel asunto en Alemania se había afinado hasta puntos insospechados, le decía que plantarse en plena noche en el pueblo más cercano al Collado de Borgo podía ser algo bastante peligroso. Especialmente sin más armas que una pequeña cruz colgando del cuello. También era cierto que el tiempo era algo de lo que carecían, especialmente ella, pero tenía que admitir que nunca le había gustado ir contra reloj.

Suspiró, intranquila. En realidad, ¿cuánto tiempo tenían? Si Van Helsing había vuelto a calcular mal el tiempo, a pesar de toda la prisa con la que se estaba moviendo, y Drácula salía del castillo antes de que llegaran los refuerzos, ¿tendrían alguna posibilidad los dos que estaban en Bistrizt para pararlo? Seguía sin poder evitar pensar que ella iba a ser más un lastre que una ayuda, a pesar de que sabía que ella misma había aceptado la misión.

De pronto, tras rodear una colina, Ana María pudo ver a lo lejos el pueblo de Bistrizt, su destino. Apenas eran unas casitas de jueguete en medio de un enorme paisaje, pero la cercanía del lugar hizo que a Ana María se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Ya quedaba menos, se dijo mentalmente, para llegar. Y quedaba menos para que tuviera que vérselas con el vampiro más poderoso jamás visto. Suspiró, sabiendo que no sería fácil librarse de sus preocupaciones. Solo esperaba no perder en ningún momento el arma que supuestamente le iba a entregar Van Helsing. Enfrentarse a Drácula solo con los puños no solo no le parecía razonable, sino que además era una auténtica locura.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando apartar tan negros pensamientos, e intentó centrarse en el peculiar paisaje que la rodeaba. Había viajado por toda España, y los hermosos paisajes de su pais era algo que la hechizaba y hacía que se sintiese feliz de vivir donde vivía. Pero sabía apreciar la belleza que otros paises poseían, y tenía que admitir que, por muy agreste y cruel que pareciera lo que la rodeaba, no carecía en absoluto de una belleza salvaje que la hacía estremecerse.

Parecía mentira que un lugar tan sorprendente como aquel fuera la cuna de uno de los más peligrosos seres de todo el mundo.

Una vez más sacudió la cabeza, enfurecida consigo misma. Quería pensar lo menos posible en el futuro. Tenía la extraña sensación de que se estaba obsesionando, y ella sabía que aquello no podía ser bueno. Alguien obsesionado era alguien que se descuidaba, y que podía acabar cometiendo un error, y ya bastantes problemas tenía ella como para encima tener aun más posibilidades de dar un mal paso. Hacerlo, lo sabía, le podía costar la vida, y probablemente también la de sus compañeros

No pudo evitar pensar que, en aquella cadena, el eslabón más débil era ella.

Ser la diana de todos los ataques era algo que no le gustaba en absoluto, pero se lo estaba tomando con bastante resignación. Volvió a mirar el paisaje, intentando apartar su mente de tan oscuros pensamientos. Observó las montañas de negra roca, y como las casas se iba haciendo, poco a poco, más grandes en el paisaje, a medida que el tren se iba acercando a Bistrizt. Por un momento, una colina tapó la visión de la ciudad, y una vez la bordeó, el paisaje se hizo aun más hermoso con la visión de una larga cadena montañosa que dejó en la mente de Ana María solo espacio para maravillarse de lo hermoso que resultaba todo aquello.

Mientras, poco a poco, el sol se hundía en el paisaje, tiñendo el cielo de un color rojo sangre.

**********

Estaba sentado en una silla frente a una ventana, en una casa que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, al lado de la carretera que daba al Collado de Borgo, y desde la que se podía ver toda la ciudad y parte del paisaje que la rodeaba. Esperaba con paciencia a que llegara el tren desde Bucarest, el tren que viajaba la mujer que tenía que ayudarles a enfrentarse a Drácula.

Estaba muy preocupado.

Sabía que no quedaba otra opción, que ella era la más adecuada para hacer frente al vampiro, pero no podía evitar recordarse que la muchacha no era, precisamente, una experta en enfrentarse a criaturas de la noche. Podía ser todo lo valiente que fuera, y no le quedaba duda, por lo que Van Helsing le había dicho, que ella era tan valiente como cualquiera de ellos, pero seguía faltandole la experiencia.

Por un momento fijó la vista en el arma que descansaba contra la pared al lado de una cama recien hecha. Una alabarda. Se preguntó si ella sería capaz de manejar aquel trasto.

Una ligera sonrísa sardónica curvó sus labios. En su manera típica de actuar, Van Helsing se había olvidado mencionarle el nombre de la joven que iba a luchar hombro con hombro junto a ellos.

La última vez que habían hablado había sido precisamente poco antes de que Van Helsing se dirigiera a España en busca de la muchacha (muy a su pesar no podía evitar pensar en ella como en una muchacha). Estaba realmente preocupado. Él era perfectamente capaz de jugarse el cuello con tal de acabar con Drácula, pero ya no le hacía tanta ilusión meter en aquello a personas que deberían haber llevado una vida normal.

__

No te preocupes por ella, mein freund, le había dicho Van Helsing, con aquella sonrisa tan suya._ Estoy más que seguro de que es capaz de arreglarselas perfectamente. Puede que le falte experiencia, pero eso lo suplirá con valor y creatividad, y por lo que he oido posee de esas dos virtudes cantidades ingentes._

¿Y si le ocurre algo?, había preguntado él._ ¿Y si Drácula la convierte en uno de sus sirvientes?_

Solo en ese momento se había ensombrecido el rostro de Van Helsing, y eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

__

Entonces, espero de ti que aceptes el ruego de su alma y la liberes de su pesadilla

Sacudió la cabeza, esperando... Deseando de todo corazón que no llegara a tener que hacer algo similar. Aunque comprendía que sería necesario en el caso de que ella cayera en las garras de su odiado enemigo, la sangre de cualquier humano le pesaría más que la de todos los monstruos que había matado en sus anteriores incursiones al castillo.

Observó la linea del ferrocarril que llevaba a Bistrizt, y vio como por fin se iba acercando el tren que había estado esperando.

"No hagamos esperar a la dama," pensó, poniendose en pie y atravesando la habitación. Abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo, alejandose por él en dirección a unas escaleras que le llevarían al salón y, al fin, a la puerta principal.

Tras él, la rojiza luz del sol poniente baño con delicadeza el asiento en el que él había estado, antes de desvanecerse cuando el último rayo de sol se ocultó detrás de las montañas de Transilvania.

**********

Ana María se arrebujó más en su enorme abrigo, mientras miraba a un lado y otro en busca del hombre que, según Van Helsing, tenía que recogerla. Hacía un frío de mil demonios, y el viento helado se le calaba hasta los huesos a pesar de que llevaba una buena cantidad de ropa de abrigo sobre el cuerpo. Poco a poco toda la gente que había bajado en la estación, bien solos o acompañados por gente que les había esperado, se fue marchando, hasta que finalmente solo quedaron ella y el jefe de estación.

Miró al cielo en el que se distinguían ya una buena cantidad de estrellas, y suspiró. Casi todos sus instintos, y gran parte de su mente racional, le estaban diciendo a voz en grito que encontrara un hostal barato para pasar la noche y que buscara al día siguiente al amigo de Van Helsing. Sin embargo, la parte curiosa y rebelde de Ana María se resistía, muerta de ganas de saber quién era aquel tipo y como era. Y Ana María tenía una tendencia preocupante a hacer caso de esa parte suya que tan curiosa era.

El jefe de estación se metió en una pequeña garita, y por un momento Ana María deseó estar en su lugar. Seguro que en aquel cuartucho, por muy pequeño que fuera, tenía una señora estufa dando calor. Sin embargo, allí estaba ella, expuesta al frío invernal en un pais de centroeuropa, mientras que una extraña niebla baja que le llegaba a las rodillas cubría el suelo, dandole a la escena un aspecto tétrico y fantasmal. Era la escena perfecta, pensó, para que el mismísimo Drácula se le apareciera delante y acabara con ella mientras todavía estaba indefensa.

Fue en ese mismo momento cuando lo vio aparecer.

A duras penas pudo contener el grito, y desde luego no intentó evitar el salto que dio debido a la sorpresa. No era el aspecto lo que la asustaba, aunque desde luego, con las ropas que llevaba, cualquiera se hubiera llevado un susto bastante gordo una noche de Halloween. No, lo que la había quitado el aliento y le había hecho perder un latido era la forma en la que había aparecido. Con aquella niebla, en aquella penumbra, el hombre ante ella podría haber pasado como un alma en pena, o como el mismísimo Drácula.

Si es que no era él, claro.

Le observó con rigor profesional mientras se iba acercando a ella con paso calmado. Era bastante más alto que ella, y de constitución atlética. Sus cabellos eran largos y ondulados, y en la penumbra parecían blancos como la nieve. Sus ojos, de un gris penetrante, tenían un brillo que ella era incapaz de descifrar a pesar de todo su entrenamiento. Vestía ropas que parecían sacadas del renacimiento: una camisa blanca, pantalones negro, botas altas de cuerto, un chaleco negro con ribetes plateados, un trabajado cinturon, un abrigo corto negro con ribetes dorados, guantes y una larga capa negra con el forro de color hueso. Su rostro poseía unos rasgos suaves, casi femeninos, que contrastaban con la dureza de sus ojos. Tragó saliva. En otra situación, quizá, habría pensado que era un hombre bastante guapo, pero no estaba en posición de hacer juicios de aquel estilo. En lo que ella había estado evaluandolo, el hombre se había plantado delante de ella y le estaba dirigiendo una mirada tan penetrante que parecía que podía mirar a traves de ella.

Volvió a tragar saliva, intentando serenarse. Parecía que había un ligero destello, ¿divertido?, en los ojos del hombre.

-¿Es... Es usted el amigo de Van Helsing?- preguntó ella, logrando que la pregunta le saliera más o menos del tirón.

Él simplemente asintió. Ana María se estaba preguntando seriamente como romper la tensión a su alrededor. Aquellos ojos grises la estaban poniendo de los nervios. Finalmente, con una sonrisa nerviosa, extendió la mano ante ella.

-Encantada de conocerle- dijo-. Mi nombre es Ana María Lecarde.

Por un momento el nombre entrecerró los ojos grises, como si desconfiara de ella, pero luego tomó su mano. Pero, en lugar de estrecharsela, como habría sido lo corriente, se la llevó a los labios y depositó un beso en ella, con una cortesía tan anticuada que la sorpresa casi fue un golpe físico para Ana María.

Tan poco acostumbrada como estaba a las cosas caras y a la alta sociedad, que la trataran como si fuera una dama de la época de Maria Antonieta la había dejado tan fuera de juego que le costó algo de tiempo el reponerse de la impresión. Nuevas dudas empezaron a surgir de la mente de la detective. ¿De dónde demonios había salido aquel tipo? Por la tez pálida, los cabellos blancos y los ojos de color gris, hubiera dicho que era albino, pero algo, un instinto, o tal vez el escalofrío en la espalda que había recorrido su columna vertebral como una descarga eléctrica, le decía que el tipo ante ella era mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

-¿Me permite?- preguntó él, cogiendo la bolsa de viaje que descansaba en el suelo ante ella.

Ana María volvió en sí e hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

-Sí, por favor- contestó, notando como le subían los colores a sus mejillas. Hizo un esfuerzo inhumano para evitarlo, realmente enfadada por la manera en que estaba actuando, como si fuera una colegiala de internado a la que un chico le estaba pidiendo salir.

Él levantó la bolsa como si no pesara más que una pluma, lo cual dejó a Ana María más sorprendida si cabe aún. La bolsa en sí no pesaba apenas nada, pero contenía una buena cantidad de kilos de ropa, y ella había tenído serias dificultades, a pesar de su buena forma física, para levantar la bolsa del suelo. Pero allí estaba aquel tipo, con la bolsa cogida por las asas pequeñas como si lo único que llevara dentro fuera una hoja de papel.

"¿Y ahora con qué me he ido a encontrar yo?," se preguntó.

-Sigame- dijo el hombre, y le dio la espalda y se hechó a andar.

Ana María tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar, todavía en un estado de ligero shock. Luego, viendo que el tipo no la iba a esperar, corrió hasta quedar a su altura.

Durante unos minutos, andaron los dos en silencio por calles tranquilas, bajo ventanas iluminadas por las luces de las bombillas. No había apenas gente en la calle, y al parecer los pocos que no estaban cenando en aquellos momentos prestaban escasa atención a la extraña pareja. Ana María se sintió tranquilizada por este hecho, ya que una persona como su compañero, en Madrid, habría llamado la atención incluso en un pub de siniestros.

Aquello le hizo recordar algo repentinamente.

-Disculpe...- dijo en un murmullo.

Él se volvió, y Ana María casi se atragantó al sentir de nuevo aquellos ojos grises fijos en ella. Si ese tipo lo hacía a posta, era realmente un experto a la hora de poner de los nervios a la gente, se dijo.

-Esto...- intentó continuar ella como mejor pudo-. Me temo que no recuerdo su nombre.

-Tal vez será porque no lo he mencionado- dijo él llanamente, y Ana María no pudo evitar ponerse roja como una granada madura.

Él se interpuso en su camino, de modo que los dos quedaron frente a frente. Ana María, que ya de por sí estaba relamente nerviosa, sintió como si todo su cuerpo fuera una cuerda en tensión. Intentó mirar a un lado y a otro en busca de ayuda, pero, aunque la hubiera, no podía apartar la vista de los ojos grises del hombre frente a ella.

Hubo una pausa en la que el aire a su alrededor pareció especialemente pesado, hasta que, con un ligero suspiro, el hombre volvió a hablar.

-Mi nombre, señorita Lecarde, es Alucard Farenheith Tepes.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Ana María miró a su interlocutor con los ojos agrandados por la sorpresa, y sintió como su garganta se secaba repentinamente.

-¿...Tepes?- repitió ella con un hilo de voz.

Él asintió.

-¿Como en Vlad Tepes?- volvió a preguntar ella, su voz apenas audible.

Él volvió a asentir, y Ana María gimió suavemente mientras una idea empeza a brillar en su mente, cortante como un trozo de vidrio.

Alucard observó el rostro de la muchacha frente a él y pudo leer en sus ojos los pensamientos que estaban acudiendo a su mente.

-Para ser exactos- dijo él, y Ana María creyó distinguir un ligero tono de amargura en la voz de tenor del hombre-, soy su hijo.

En aquellos momentos, si Ana María hubiera sido alguien menos resistente a los descubrimientos de aquel tipo y no hubiese visto todo lo que había visto, se habría desmayado de inmediato.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Y aquí tenemos al señor Alucard, que estoy más que segura me va a dar trabajo como para parar un carro. La aparición en plan a lo alma en pena me encanta, es realmente efectista. Lo cierto y verdad es que la actuación de Ana María en esa escena es lamentable, pero A) si yo me encontrara en esa situación, habría actuado incluso peor que ella; y B) con todo lo que se le está viniendo encima, y todo lo que ha tenido y tendrá que pasar, le perdono todo.


	3. Alptraum.

****

CAPÍTULO 3: ALPTRAUM.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castlevania y todos los personajes relacionados con la saga son copyright de Konami, y por tanto no me pertenecen. Los enclaves son los nombrados por el señor Bram Stocker, y hasta cierto punto son ciertos. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba tumbada sobre una manta que se había llevado al jardín, mirando las estrellas en el cielo nocturno, vestida con las ropas de más abrigo que tenía. Estaba hecha polvo, y a falta de otra cosa mejor que hacer, dado que ya se había releido el libro como unas tres veces, se había quedado en el jardín de la casa de Van Helsing, a solas con sus pensamientos, como venía siendo habitual en los últimos días.

Era ya el cuarto día que Ana María pasaba en Bistrizt, y se estaba preguntando seriamente que demonios era lo que estaba retrasando tanto a Van Helsing. Lo cierto y verdad era que estaba deseosa de ver al tipo, aunque solo fuera para pegarle cuatro gritos por no haberle hecho ninguna advertencia respecto a Alucard. Todavía se ponía furiosa al pensar en que había actuado como una estúpida aquella noche, pero tenía que admitir que si Van Helsing le hubiera dicho algo al respecto, tal vez habría tenido algo de ventaja.

Frunció el entrecejo, diciendose que, por mucho que buscara excusas, no podía perdonarse haber actuado así.

Lo cierto y verdad era que quería ver a Van Helsing porque se estaba aburriendo como una ostra.

No era que Alucard fuera en absoluto desagradable, más bien al contrario. Era rematadamente educado, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que poseía unos modales anacrónicos. Pero su carencia de conversación no lo hacía ideal para una mujer que tendía a sacar varias conclusiones respecto a una persona a base de hablar con ella. Cuando al tercer intento de diálogo con su compañero descubrió que lo más largo que este iba a pronunciar era una frase simple y concisa, se dio por vencida. Y ahí se había quedado todo.

Era casi medianoche, y la luna, casi llena, empezaba a deslizarse hacia el oeste con lentitud. Ana María se había sorprendido de la cantidad de estrellas que se podían ver desde allí, aunque le resultaba sumamente curioso que, teniendo en cuenta que estaban en invierno, no hubiera una sola nube que cubriera el cielo, ocultando los pequeños puntos luminosos de la vista de cualquier observador. Pero aquello, al igual que casi todo lo demás desde su conversación con Van Helsing, se lo estaba tomando con optimismo y filosofía.

Algo no demasiado grande, aunque ligeramente pesado, aterrizó sobre su estomago tan repentinamente que pilló a Ana María de sopresa y le quitó la respiración. La joven detective ser irguió, mientras su mente empezaba a barajar distintos movimientos que la libraran del posible adversario. Pero, cuando vio a su atacante, bajó la guardia de inmediato.

Sentado en su regazo había un gato de pelaje oscuro que la miraba con enormes ojos ambarinos.

-Vaya, chico, me has dado un susto de muerte- bromeó ella. El gato simplemente se estiró sobre ella y, durante unos segundos, pareció a punto de acostarse en el mismo lugar en el que estaba. Sin embargo, siguió con los ojos dorados fijos en los de ella.

Ana María acabó de erguirse del todo, miró al felino atentamente y acercó una de sus manos a la bola de pelo oscuro para darle un ligero empujoncito y quitarselo de encima. No le había ni rozado cuando el gato, en un movimiento tan repentino como imprevisto, se dio la vuelta y clavó profundamente sus afilados colmillos en la mano. Ana María soltó un gruñido de dolor y sorpresa y, con un movimiento brusco, arrojó al gato lejos de ella. El felino aterrizó elegantemente sobre sus cuatro patas y se la quedó mirando fijamente. Por un momento, la joven tuvo la tentación de pegarle una patada al gato, pero cuando el animal se escabulló rapidamente, decidió que no valía la pena, y entro en la casa gruñendo y farfullando.

El gato había clavado bastante hondo los colmillos, y las dos pequeñas rasgaduras estaban sangrando más de lo normal. Ana María llegó al primer cuarto de baño, trasteó un momento en los armarios hasta encontrar alcohol y algodón, y empezó a desinfectarse la herida. Tardó apenas un par de minutos en ocuparse de la herida, y cuando salió, todavía enfadada con el maldito gato y planteandose ir a algún médico para ponerse la vacuna antirrábica, aunque dudaba que los gatos fueran habituales portadores de la rabia, las dos heridas estaban cubiertas por una pequeña venda, a falta de tiritas.

Siguió refunfuñando durante un cuarto de hora, más o menos, antes de que lo del gato no fuera más que un incidente normal en el encuentro entre el ser humano y el mundo animal.

El gato, una vez había escapado de la furia de Ana María, había saltado el muro del jardín y había caido al lado de la carretera que más que carretera era un camino de cabras. Había vuelto su espalda a Bistrizt y se había encaminado en dirección a las montañas cercanas. Su pequeña silueta pareció ondear y crecer antes de perderse entre las sombras del camino.

**********

Alucard abrió los ojos repentinamente, seguro de que algo no iba nada bien en la casa. Cinco segundos más tarde estaba armado y caminando, silencioso como un felino, en dirección a la puerta de la habitación de Ana María. Había una tensión psíquica en aquella zona que le había despertado con más eficacia que el más penetrante de los gritos. La puerta estaba entreabierta, y Alucard empujó suavemente la hoja de madera, que giró silenciosamente en sus goznes. Un rápido vistazo le dijo que no habían tenido un visitante inexperado en lo que a cuerpos físicos se refería, pero había algo que estaba fuera de lugar. Se volvió hacia la cama, donde la muchacha se estaba removiendo en sueños.

Frunció el ceño. Desde que había llegado a aquella casa, Ana María había tenido pesadillas todas las mañanas. Lo sabía porque aquellos malos sueños le afectaban a él ligeramente, pero nunca hasta el punto de despertarle. Pero esta vez estaba teniendo, posiblemente, la peor pesadilla de su vida, y era de una intensidad tal que estaba sorprendido de que ella no se hubiera despertado ya.

Se acercó a la cama y miró a la chica dormida. Había parado de moverse, por el momento, pero estaba en posición fetal, con los brazos alrededor de las rodillas y los ojos fuertemente apretados. Si la intensidad de la energía psíquica que emanaba había sido notable desde otro cuarto, de cerca era casi como una bofetada física. Apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y puso una mano en su hombro, sacudiéndola ligeramente.

Apenas hizo esto, Ana María abrió los ojos bruscamente.

La siguiente escena apenas duró unos segundos. La joven, todavía medio metida en el mundo de los sueños, había bajado rápidamente la vista a la mano derecha de Alucard, en la que llevaba una espada, y había lanzado un grito que había hecho que él retorcediera, poniendose en pie. Ella había agarrado su almohada y se la había lanzado a Alucard a la cara. El dhampir no tuvo mayor porblema en alzar su brazo izquierdo y desviar el blando proyectil de su trayectoria de un manotazo. Pero cuando sus ojos volvieron a la cama, Ana María no estaba ya allí, sino que había saltado al suelo, había corrido a gatas el poco espacio que la separaba de su arma y ahora estaba en guardia.

Alucard la miró con una cara que no reflejaba expresión alguna, aunque en el interior se estaba preguntando como demonios se había movido aquella mujer tan rápido. La joven respiraba de forma entrecortada, pero empezaba a calmarse y a fijarse en lo que la rodeaba. Alucard ni siquiera se movió, esperando a que ella actuara. Finalmente, Ana María suspiró y soltó la alabarda, que cayó al suelo produciendo un fuerte sonido contra la madera del parqué.

-Una pesadilla...- musitó ella, mirando al suelo y llevandose una mano a la cabeza-. Dios, esta ha sido de las peores.

Levantó de nuevo la vista y se dio cuenta de que los ojos grises de su compañero de casa la estaban observando con una intensidad fuera de lo común. Tenía la espada en la mano todavía, pero la postura era completamente relajada.

-Perdona- continuó Ana María-. Cuando te vi con esa espada, creí que me ibas a matar. Reaccioné por instinto. Lo siento de veras.

Alucard simplemente hizo un gesto con la cabeza, dándole a entender que aceptaba sus disculpas.

Tras aquello, se produjo un tenso silencio. Ana María, con las imagenes de la pesadilla todavía frescas en su memoria, no sabía que decir, y como siempre, Alucard permanecía callado y a la espera. Finalmente, ella lanzó un quedo suspiro de derrota, incapaz de decir nada, y se dirigió al armario. Antes de abrirlo, se volvió hacia Alucard para pedirle que saliera de la habitación, pero cuando lo hizo, el dhampir ya le estaba dando la espalda y se dirigía hacia su cuarto. Sin embargo, Ana María tenía la extraña sensación de que Alucard no iba a volver a dormirse en aquel día.

**********

Aquella misma tarde recibieron las primeras noticias de Van Helsing. Se trataba tan solo un telegrama en el que anunciaba que estaría allí en tres días lo más tarde, y que vendría con el último del grupo. La noticia hizo que Ana María se sintiera ligeramente aliviada. La pesadilla de aquella noche, y su reacción al despertar, le habían preocupado más de lo que ella quería admitir.

Era bien cierto que llevaba más de una semana con malos sueños, siempre con la misma temática, tal vez un poco trastocados de una noche a otra, pero la base era siempre la misma: el viaje a Alemania. Suponía que la pesadilla se repetía más por la tensión de verselas una vez más con un vampiro que por otra cosa. Pero la de aquella mañana... Esa había sido muy distinta, y no solo porque el grado de crueldad de la pesadilla era antinatural.

No tenía nada que ver con Alemania.

En aquellos momentos, Ana María echaba de menos tener algún confidente. Sabía que la mejor forma de aliviar la tensión que le estaban causando sus pesadillas se solucionaría, al menos en parte, si se las contaba a alguien. Pero en aquel momento solo estaba Alucard, y aunque hubiera tenido la confianza suficiente con él como para contarle su sueño, la sensación de estarle hablando a una pared no la iba a ayudar mucho.

Además, no estaba realmente segura de que fuera bueno hablar con Alucard en aquel momento.

Por alguna extraña razón, parecía más meditabundo que de costumbre, y aquello la preocupaba, no sabía muy bien por qué. Su instinto, o lo que fuera, le decía que había algo que no marchaba bien respecto al comportamiento de Alucard. Si lo pensaba con calma, se decía que no debería de resultarle tan extraño. A fin de cuentas, todos tenían malos días, y la forma en que se habían despertado no era como para comenzar el día con buen pie. Pero incluso teniendo en cuenta eso, algo mucho más profundo que su mente racional le decía que Alucard estaba preocupado por algo, y eso la ponía mucho más nerviosa que cualquiera de las pesadillas que hubiera tenido jamás.

Con todo ello, la llegada de Van Helsing, a pesar de que ya tenía una fecha más o menos fija, parecía más lejana que nunca. Por lo menos, esperaba que la pesadilla de aquel día no se repitiera con demasiada frecuencia.

Esperaba contra toda probabilidad.

**********

Se despertó ahogando un alarido de terror antes de que pudiera salir de su garganta, y se irguió en la cama. Durante unos segundos que parecieron minutos, miró a su alrededor en busca de alguna amenaza, pero no encontró nada. Finalmente, y dandose cuenta que todo había sido un sueño, Ana María se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama, secandose con una mano el sudor frío que recorría su rostro.

Otra vez la pesadilla del día anterior. Pero con mayor intensidad. Y era tan realista que ahora permanecía grabada en su cerebro como hierro candente sobre cuero.

-No es normal...- musitó ella, temblorosa todavía por la sensación de miedo.

-No, no lo es- contestó una voz de tenor.

Ana María, más que sentarse, pegó un bote en la cama, irguiendose de nuevo, con la espalda como si fuera un hilo en tensión, y miró con los ojos azules muy abiertos al origen de la voz. Al lado de la puerta, a un paso de las sombras del pasillo, estaba Alucard. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí, pero debía de haber estado observandola desde antes de que se despertara. Ana María se preguntó como demonios podía saber él lo que le estaba pasando.

También le asustaba el hecho de que alguien tan silencioso como Alucard le hubiera dirigido la palabra sin que ella hubiera tenido que arrancarle algo a preguntas.

Ana María se puso en pie y sacudió la cabeza, intentando quitarse de encima los últimos retazos de sueño. Observó el reloj en su mesilla de noche. Las doce del mediodía. Frunció el ceño, pensando que aquello no solo no era normal, sino que, de haber sido posible, habría pensado que alguien lo estaba provocando deliberadamente. Apoyó la mano en la mesilla, notando como su cuerpo se resentía de la falta de relajación.

Dio un respingo cuando la mano de Alucard se posó sobre su hombro. Realmente debía de estar tensa, se dijo, mientras se volvía hacia su compañero. Los ojos de Alucard se posaron sobre la pequeña y sencilla cruz que reposaba en la mesilla al lado del reloj. Tenía un aspecto sumamente inofensivo, pero a pesar de ello estaba seguro de que podría funcionar.

-A partir de ahora, deberías dormir con la cruz puesta- comentó, dejando alucinada a Ana María.

Esta tardó unos instantes, apenas unas décimas en segundo, en reaccionar.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó.

-Tú solo hazlo- fue la escueta respuesta de Alucard.

La joven observó por un momento el pequeño crucifijo. No era gran cosa, no debía de medir más de dos centimetros de alto, y no llevaba ningún adorno notable, ni joyas. Estaba hecho de oro, pero a parte de eso no era gran cosa. Lo había llevado porque era lo único cercano a una protección que podía encontrar, pero no estaba realmente segura de que surtiera efecto.

Sin embargo...

Se volvió hacia Alucard, quien permanecía serio, observandola. Todavía estaba sorprendida de que hubiera hablado tanto como lo había hecho, y eso era lo que más la preocupaba. Estaba convencida de que algo iba mal, teniendo en cuenta como estaba reaccionando su compañero. Y tenía que admitir que, quizá por ello, debería de hacerle caso y dormir con la cruz puesta.

Cogió el pequeño colgante y lo miró. Luego, abrió el cierre de la cadena de la que colgaba la cruz y se la colgó del cuello.

-Espero que funcione- dijo ella, con una sonrisa insegura-. Estoy hasta las narices de dormir mal.

Él tan solo asintió, pero el gesto le valió a Ana María como un "yo también espero que funcione"

**********.

El tren entró en la estación de Bistrizt con la caida de la noche. Ana María, en medio de la masa de cuerpos, se alegró de que por fin hubiera llegado. Tenía que admitir que los últimos días habían sido mejores para ella. La solución que le había propuesto Alucard había sido realmente efectiva, y las últimas noches había podido dormir tranquilamente, sin una sola pesadilla que enturbiara su sueño. Aquello bastaba para que se sintiera mucho mejor y más segura de sus posibilidades.

No solo eso había mejorado. En todos aquellos días, había estado practicando con el armatoste que Van Helsing había dejado para ella, y por suerte había empezado a acostumbrarse a manejarlo. Los primeros días habían dejado unas agujetas terribles, pero a medida que se iba haciendo con el peso y el manejo del arma, e iba recordando las lecciones que le había dado su padre cuando su bisabuelo aún vivía, le iba costando menos el manejarla.

Alucard seguía siendo tan aburrido como siempre, pero aquello iba a tener solución pronto.

El tren se detuvo, y una masa de gente sorprendentemente grande hizo su aparición en el anden de la estación. Ana María se puso a un lado, cerca de la pared, en espera que la riada de gente disminuyera un poco y así tuviera menos dificultades para encontrar a Van Helsing y su compañero.

Durante cinco minutos, más o menos, la estación fue un ir y venir de gente. Finalmente, Ana María pudo distinguir entre una mujer bajita y un tipo rubio y musculoso el cuerpo delgado y el pelo castaño cortado a tazón de Van Helsing. Poniendose de puntillas, alzó la mano y empezó a dar voces para llamar la atención del alemán. Van Helsing la vio, saludó con la cabeza y le hizo una seña a alguien. En pocos instantes el alemán estaba al lado de Ana María, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Me alegro de verla de nuevo!- dijo con tono alegre-. ¿Cómo le ha ido con nuestro mutuo amigo?

-Me lo he pasado mejor en funerales- contestó ella-. Al menos podía haberme dicho quien era, ¿no?

-No habría sido tan divertido.

Ana María iba a hacer un comentario sarcástico al respecto de semejante frase cuando se vio empujada por la masa de personas... O más bien por una persona en concreto. El impacto la mandó contra la pared, golpeandose el hombro. La joven detective se volvió, hecha una furia.

-¡Mira por dónde vas, gañán!

Se dio cuenta entonces de que había llamado gañán a un tipo que le sacaba la cabeza y abultaba el triple que ella de hombro a hombro. Tenía el pelo rubio, ligeramente largo y ondulado, y los ojos verdes, y la estaba mirando con una cara de cabreo que no le gustaba nada de nada. 

También se dio cuenta de que Van Helsing, al lado, parecía a punto de revolcarse de la risa.

-La forma de presentarse de los americanos sigue pareciendome excesivamente familiar- comentó el alemán-. Ana María, le presento a Samuel Morris. Es la persona a la que tenía que buscar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡POR FIN ACABÉ EL JODIO CAPÍTULO!!!!!!! ¡Celebrémoslo! Este capítulo ha sido mi pesadilla durante algo más de mes y medio, no sabía como hacerlo avanzar. No es que me haya quedado brillante, pero bueno. Os voy a dar la discografía que he usado para escribir el capítulo, solo para que veais ya lo que me he llegado a rayar: Dracula X: Nocturne in the Moonlight Original Game Soundtrack, Mononoke Hime Soundtrack, Biohazard 2 Original Soundtrack, The Lord of the Rings (the Fellowship of the Ring) Original Motion Picture Soundtrack, Guilty Gear X Soundtrack y a Day Without Rain de Enya.

Por otro lado, si os habeis fijado, he llamado dhampir a Alucard un par de veces. Para los que no estén familiarizados con las antiguas leyendas de vampiros, un dhampir es el hijo de un vampiro y una humana (no he tenido noticia de vampiresas embarazadas por ahora ^^U). Los dhampir odiaban a sus padres vampiros y buscaban destruirlos. Como veis, la descripción le va a Alucard como un guante hecho a medida.

Y ya por último, decir que alptraum, en alemán, significa pesadilla. En vista de que no encontraba un título decente en castellano tiré del alemán, y encontré uno bonito, fijate.

Esto es todo por ahora. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	4. Reunión de Cazadores.

****

CAPÍTULO 4: REUNION DE CAZADORES.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castlevania y todos los personajes relacionados con la saga (menos Drácula, supongo) pertenecen a Konami. Esta historia se escribe sin ánimo de lucro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-_Gutten Avend, mein freund!!_- exclamó alegremente Van Helsing al ver a Alucard.

Este solo hizo un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza a modo de saludo, y luego dirigió la mirada a las dos personas tras él. A la derecha estaba Ana María, que parecía algo desconcertada, pero mucho más animada que en días anteriores. A la izquierda estaba un hombre alto, rubio y con una musculatura muy desarrollada. Sus movimientos eran algo desgarbados, y echaba unas miradas furibundas hacia la española.

Van Helsing procedió a presentar a Alucard y Morris. El primero repitió el gesto que le había dirigido a Van Helsing (y que, en opinión de Ana María, era lo más que lograrían sacarle para un saludo), mientras que Morris extendió la mano con un "pleased to meet you". Alucard dudó un momento, como ya había hecho la vez que Ana María le había presentado la mano, y luego se la estrechó, con la misma cara seria de siempre. Finalmente, con otro saludo, algo más pausado, a Ana María, se dirigió de vuelta a la casa.

La mujer no pasó por alto que Samuel estaba sacudiendo la mano.

-Te lo dije- le espetó Van Helsing al americano, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. Te dije que no hicieras una competición de fuerza con él.

-Me alegro de tenerlo en nuestro bando- murmuró entre dientes Morris, todavía sacudiendo la mano dolorida de arriba a abajo.

-Yo también- anunció el alemán con su sempiterna sonrisa-. Aunque era de esperar. Creo que ya les he comentado que odia a Drácula con todas sus fuerzas.

-Sí, es de lo único de lo que no se olvido cuando me habló de él- comentó Ana María.

Van Helsing se echó a reir.

-¡Ya le he dicho que es mucho más emocionante así! Además, por mucho que le hubiera advertido al respecto de su naturaleza, le aseguro que el susto habría sido igual de grande.

-Un tipo extraño- comentó Samuel, mientras se recomponía de su apretón de manos con Alucard-. No ha dicho ni esta boca es mía en los cinco minutos que hemos estado con él.

-Necesitarías media hora de conversación para arrancarle un monosílabo- dijo Ana María con voz monotona. Lo cierto y verdad era que se había acostumbrado a la forma de ser silenciosa del dhampir.

-¿Media hora solo? Lecarde, le debe usted caer realmente bien- el tono de Van Helsing era socarrón por decir algo suave.

-¿Caerle bien? ¿Usted llama caerle bien a alguien a no soltar más de dos frases seguidas en una conversación?

-Llegan a ser tres, y digo que está enamorado de usted.

Ana María y Samuel miraron con los ojos como platos a Van Helsing, mientras este entraba en la casa, riendose a mandíbula batiente. La española fue la primera en reaccionar, y miró al cielo con cara de desesperación.

-He hecho muchas cosas malas en mi vida, Señor, pero, ¿realmente me merezco a esta panda de tarados?

**********

Van Helsing, apoyado contra la pared, hizo un ligero gesto de asentimiento al ver como Ana María se agachaba para evitar el látigo de Samuel y, al mismo tiempo, hacía un barrido con la lanza. Morris saltó por encima de la cuchilla dirigida a la altura de sus rodillas, pero perdió ligeramente el equilibro al aterrizar, lo que le dio tiempo a Ana María para volverse a poner en pie y prepararse para el siguiente ataque.

El alemán estaba bastante contento con la evolución de la española. Había pensado en comprobar lo que había mejorado en una sesión de entrenamiento. En un principio, había querido que Alucard hicieran de sparring, pero Morris le había dicho que era conveniente que se tratara de alguien al que ella no conociera tan bien, y Van Helsing había consentido, pensando que así tendría un rato para charlar con el dhampir, sobre cosas serias... Y no tan serias.

Una vez habían decidido que saldrían en dos días al Collado de Borgo y al castillo que se alzaba cerca de allí, más o menos a media tarde, los dos se habían mantenido silenciosos, observando el entrenamiento. Van Helsing estaba encantado con los pregresos de Ana María, comprobando que había estado en lo cierto cuando había dicho que la sangre de los Lecarde corría con fuerza por las venas de la detective. Sin embargo, Alucard no parecía nada contento al respecto.

-¿Hay algo que te preocupe de la chica, _mein freund_?- preguntó el alemán, volviendose hacia su compañero.

Alucard asintió con la cabeza.

-Los ataques irán dirigidos principalmente a ella- dijo-. No estoy seguro de que esté preparada para eso.

-_Fraulein_ Lecarde es nuestro eslabón débil, al parecer. Pero sospecho que no es muy buena idea acorralarla; puede ser tan peligrosa como un tigre herido.

-Eso espero...

La tranquila sonrisa de Van Helsing se ensanchó ligeramente.

-¿Sabes?, desde que la conoces estás mucho más hablador- dijo en un tono festivo-. Si no te conociera, diría que Lecarde te gusta.

El hecho de que Alucard tardara en reaccionar cerca de tres segundos le dio la seguridad a Van Helsing de que había dado en el blanco con su comentario. El dhampir le dirigió una mirada asesina que no logró acallar las risas del alemán. Este iba a hacer un apunte más al respecto cuando un grito de sorpresa hizo que ambos volvieran la vista hacia los dos contendientes.

Morris, harto ya de que Ana María esquivara y parara todos sus golpes, lanzó el látigo de forma que se enroscara en el largo mango de la alabarda. De un tirón, se lo quitó a Ana María de las manos, pero el peso del arma de la mujer obligó al americano a soltar el látigo, de forma que los dos se vieron desarmados. Seguro de que ella no podía vencerle en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, se abalanzó sobre la muchacha.

Pero, en su típica manera de actuar, Van Helsing había obviado que Ana María, sin armas, era mucho más efectiva que con ellas.

La mujer esquivó el puño y agarró a Samuel de las solapas, apoyando un pie en su estomago, y se dejó caer hacia atrás. El impulso que llevaba, junto con el peso de ambos, hizo que Morris perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre Ana María. Cuando la espalda de ella tocó el suelo, apoyó el segundo pie al lado del primero y empujó con todas sus fuerzas hacia arriba y hacia delante. Con la suma de ambos impulsos, Morris giró en el aire y voló un par de metros, para aterrizar sonoramente sobre su espalda, mientras Ana María se ponía en pie de un salto.

La detective sacudió la cabeza, quitandose de encima el ligero mareo que le había venido por usar una maniobra tan rápida, y se giró hacia los dos observadores. Van Helsing se estaba riendo todo lo humanamente posible, con los brazos sobre el estomago y doblado mientras luchaba por calmarse. Alucard, por su parte, parecía ligeramente sorprendido por la forma en que Ana María había ganado el combate, aunque la sombra de una sonrisa pareció curvar sus labios durante unos instantes.

-Ay...- gimió Morris desde su posición, mientras intentaba erguirse sin que su maltratada columna vertebral se quejara demasiado por el trato recibido-. ¿De dónde demonios has salido, chica? ¿De una película de Van Damme?

-No, de la facultad de Derecho de la Universidad Complutense- contestó Ana María con algo de sorna. Se acercó al americano y le tendió una mano, para ayudarle a ponerse en pie.

Van Helsing, todavía sonriendo por la escena que había presenciado, se acercó a los dos jovenes.

-Es mejor que descanseis. Dentro de dos días nos dirigiremos al Collado de Borgo, y necesitareis todas vuestras fuerzas para entonces.

Ana María no reaccionó exteriormente, pero un nudo pareció formarse en la boca de su estomago. Fijada ya la fecha, el asalto al castillo de Drácula, el momento que ella más temía, estaba ahora a la vuelta de la esquina.

********** 

-Oh, Dios...- musitó ella.

Estaba apoyada en el alfeizar de su ventana, observando como las luces de Bistrizt se iban apagando poco a poco, hasta que solo quedaban encendidas las farolas de las calles y alguna que otra luz en las ventanas de los más trasnochadores. Había intentado durante todos aquellos días olvidarse de lo que podía ocurrir en el castillo, pero en esa noche no podía ya evitar pensar en ello. O más bien, en las cosas que había dejado a medias detrás.

¿Qué pasaría si la mataban en aquel castillo? ¿Qué les dirían a sus padres y a su hermano, y cómo reaccionarían? Ahora lamentaba profundamente no haber hecho las paces con su familia, pero lo pasado no se puede cambiar, y solo le quedaba rezar para poder salir con vida de aquel atolladero, con la promesa de que, lo primero que haría al llegar a Madrid sería ir a casa de sus padres y pedirles perdón y esperar, al menos, que ellos comprendieran por qué se había separado de ellos de aquella manera.

A pesar de todas las veces en las que había pensado que los odiaba, sabía que en el fondo de su corazón seguía ardiendo el amor que sentía hacia su familia.

"Ojalá pudiera decirles ahora todo lo que siento..." pensó.

Alzó la vista hacia el cielo, que volvía a nublarse lentamente, y deseó de todo corazón que, al menos, sus padres todavía sintieran una pequeña chispa de cariño hacia la oveja negra de la familia.

-Un paisaje interesante, ¿no cree?- comentó de pronto una voz a su lado.

Ana María se giró para ver la cabeza rubia de Morris en la ventana de la habitación de al lado.

-Nunca creí que fuera a ver alguna vez este sitio- siguió el americano-. La verdad es que esperaba no visitarlo nunca. ¿Y usted?

Ana María volvió la vista hacia el pueblo.

-No me hubiera importado, pero nunca tuve el dinero suficiente como para pagarme un viaje decente- contestó.

-¿No?

-El trabajo de detective privado está sobrevalorado. Mucha serie de televisión, mucha novela, pero cuando te pones a trabajar en ello, te encuentras con que más te habría valido haberte buscado otra carrera. Supongo que si me pusiera a ello, me admitirían en la policia, pero no es que me ilusione la idea.

-Ya veo. ¿Por qué se metió entonces en todo esto?

-Simple y llanamente porque me lo pidieron, y se me revuelven las tripas solo de pensar en lo que un vampiro como Drácula pueda hacer. ¿Y usted?

-Es mi trabajo. Y puede tutearme si quiere.

Ana María sonrió ligeramente.

-También puedes tutearme.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del americano, que al parecer había decidido hacer las paces con ella después de la proyección en la sesión de entrenamiento que habían tenido anteriormente. Durante un momento los dos permanecieron en silencio, observando el paisaje frente a ellos.

-¿Crees que lo lograremos?- preguntó de pronto Samuel-. ¿Crees que podremos con él?

Ana María se volvió hacia su compañero.

-No importa lo que crea. Tenemos que hacerlo- contestó-. No estamos hablando de enfrentarnos a un pobre pringado, en un tipo que bien puede sumir a la Tierra en la más absoluta oscuridad. A mí no me apetece que eso suceda. Así que, aunque me deje la vida en ello, le pararé los pies.

-Tienes muchos ánimos.

-Que remedio me queda. Si no los tuviera, a estas alturas Alucard y Van Helsing me habrían tenido que atar a una silla para que no me escapara.

Samuel soltó una carcajada.

-No digo que Robert no lo hiciera, pero me temo que el dhampir es demasiado digno para ello.

-No te fies de las apariencias.

Samuel sonrió ligeramente, y se volvió hacia la oscuridad de la noche fuera de la casa.

-En que lio nos hemos metido, Dios mio- dijo-. Y lo peor de todo es que nosotros lo hemos aceptado por nuestra propia voluntad. Supongo que tenemos madera de heroe.

-A mí nunca se me ha dado bien ser una heroina. Más parezco la típica secundaria de película de terror condenada a caer para salvar a la prota y así se pueda liar con el guaperas.

-No es como para bromear con eso- musitó el americano.

-No bromeo.

La escueta respuesta dejó de piedra a Samuel, pero cuando fue a preguntar que quería decir con ello, la española se había girado y habia cerrado tras de si la ventana de su cuarto. Él se quedó un rato más mirando el paisaje hasta que el frío aire atravesó sus ropas y mordió su piel. Cuando cerró la ventana, tenía unas cuantas dudas, y muchas conclusiones, sobre su compañera española.

**********

Más tarde aquella noche, Ana María se encontró con Van Helsing en el salón de la casa. El hombre parecía animado, a pesar de la cercanía del ataque. La española estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, aunque intentaba ocultarlo como mejor podía. En cambio, el carácter bromista y dicharachero de Van Helsing no parecía haber variado en nada.

-¡Ah, las mujeres!- exclamó como continuación de la conversación que habían estado manteniendo los dos hasta el momento-. Ojalá hubiera nacido mujer. No me malinterprete, Lecarde, soy todo lo hombre que se puede ser, pero admiro el espíritu combativo que todas las mujeres poseen. ¡El sexo débil! ¡Ja! Un hombre en dificultades es presa fácil, pero una mujer se vuelve tan peligrosa como un tigre.

Ana María esbozó una sonrisa sardónica.

-Entonces estará encantado de tenerme en el grupo.

-¿Encantado? La palabra se queda corta, _mein freundin_. Por mucho que le pese a otros, estoy convencido de que, de los cuatro, usted es la que tiene más posibilidades de sobrevivir.

-No me tome el pelo. Sabemos perfectamente que soy la más débil de los cuatro.

-Pero por ello es usted la que más esfuerzo ha puesto desde el principio. Que no se haya echado atrás, a pesar de todo lo que ha vivido, es lo que me hace pensar que usted será capaz de salir de ese castillo.

-Le agradezco los alagos, pero todavía no las tengo todas conmigo.

-Debería preocuparse menos- comentó el alemán en tono socarrón-. Es usted una mujer afortunada, a pesar de todo por lo que ha tenido que pasar. Tenga confianza en si misma, y puede estar segura no solo de que saldrá de este embrollo por su propio pie y viva, sino que además es probable que todos salgamos de allí gracias a usted.

-Pone demasiada confianza en mí.

-¡Al contrario! Sé que no me defraudará.

Ana María suspiró, ligeramente desesperada. Ella no tenía la confianza en sus posibilidades que parecía Van Helsing poseer. Era cierto que en aquellos últimos días había mejorado bastante, pero no tenía muy claro si esa mejora sería suficiente para enfrentarse a su adversario.

-En serio, Van Helsing, ¿qué le hizo elegirme a mí? Si mi hermano hubiera creido, ¿a quién de los dos habría elegido?

El alemán ladeó la cabeza, divertido. Tenía una idea de la razón por la que la mujer le preguntaba aquello.

-Habría sido una difícil elección, aunque probablemente hubiera elegido a su hermano- Ana María se giró y le miró directamente a los ojos, y Van Helsing no apartó la mirada-. Tenga en cuenta que su hermano poseería una experiencia de la que usted carece, y a pesar del instinto, la experiencia y la disciplina suelen ser las mejores armas.

Ana María sonrió.

-O sea, que para la próxima vez tengo que convencer a mi hermano de que existen los vampiros.

-Dudo que lo lograra, a menos que le hiciera ver uno de primera mano.

-Ver para creer, como se suele decir.

-.Justo.

Ana María miró al techo.

-Espero sinceramente que tenga razón, Van Helsing. He dejado demasiadas cosas por hacer como para morir en este sitio.

**********

-No entiendo por qué confiais tanto en él- musitó Morris, sentado en la cocina. Van Helsing se volvió hacia él tranquilamente.

-Creo que he explicado ya más de cien veces desde que estoy contigo que Alucard tiene sus razones de enfrentarse a Drácula- explicó.

-Aun así, yo no me fio de él. Solo te ha dado su palabra, ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Tengo mis razones, Samuel. Si te soy sincero, al principio yo también era un poco escéptico, pero después de un tiempo admití que era precisamente lo que decía ser.

Morris soltó un ligero bufido.

-Lecarde también parece confiar en él, y solo ha pasado unos cuantos días con él.

-Ah, pero Lecarde es un personaje muy interesante. Con lo que ha pasado últimamente, se han abierto mucho sus miras. Hay veces en que los sucesos perjudiciales pueden traer beneficios.

-¿Ya estás otra vez con tus misterios? Has hecho referencia un montón de veces a ese suceso que afecta a Lecarde, pero nunca me has dicho de que se trata.

Van Helsing suspiró, subitamente serio.

-Incluso si mi naturaleza no fuera la de ocultar toda la información posible, Samuel, no te lo diría. Ese asunto solo le concierne a ella, y ella es la que tiene que decidir si te lo cuenta o no.

Morris suspiró y miró por la ventana.

-Sigo sin fiarme de él.

-Bien, yo no puedo meterme con tus opiniones, pero creo que deberías tener en cuenta que Lecarde si confía en él- Van Helsing se volvió y le dirigió a Morris una sonrisa socarrona-. De hecho, confiaría más en él que en toda su familia y parte de la tuya. Y sinceramente, estoy de acuerdo con ella.

Morris lanzó un bufido y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana. Pronto llegaría el atardecer del último día que tenían antes de encontrarse con su destino.

-Me pregunto qué saldrá de todo esto...

Van Helsing no contestó, aunque Samuel pudo leer la respuesta del alemán.

Solo hay una manera de saberlo.

**********

Ana María, a la que el ambiente de la casa parecía estarla oprimiendo por momentos, decidió encontrar al alguien con el que charlar y liberar algo de presión. Era la víspera de la incursión, y sus nervios la tenían hecha polvo. Así que, con un suspiro, abrió la primera puerta que se le ocurrió, que resultó ser la biblioteca.

Lo que Ana María llamaba biblioteca era, en realidad, un despacho cuyas paredes Van Helsing había "forrado" de estanterías llenas de libros, y en el que había instalado, a demás de un escritorio y una silla, dos confortables sillones. A la joven le hubiera encantado el sitio de no haber sido por la inconveniencia de que casi todos los volúmenes que había en aquella sala estaban todos en idiomas que no comprendía, mayoriatariamente en alemán y rumano.

Claro que, aunque aquello era un impedimento para Ana María, no era lo mismo que para Alucard, por lo que la española no se sorprendió demasiado de verle allí. Claro que no era precisamente la persona que ella hubiera querido como interlocutor... Especialmente teniendo a Morris y a Van Helsing por la zona. Alucard alzó la vista de su lectura y clavó sus ojos en Ana María, la cual no pudo evitar sentir un ligero escalofrío recorriendole la espalda. No sabía como demonios lo lograba el dhampir, pero no había forma de evitar aquella sensación.

Aunque llegaba a ser ligeramente placentera una vez se acostumbraba a ello.

Ana María sacudió la cabeza.

-Perdón, no quería molestarte- dijo ella, con una ligera sonrisa, y empezó a retroceder.

-No es molestia- contestó él, dejándola de piedra-. ¿Querías algo?

Ana María ensayó una sonrisa inocente.

-En realidad, me encontraba algo intranquila y pensaba hablar con alguien- respondió-. Tal vez encuentre a Van Helsing en el salón. Siento haberte molestado.

Era horrible, pensó, con aquel hombre delante era incapaz de reaccionar como era habitual en ella. En varios años de trato con gente del sexo opuesto (y en especial con alguno de sus fallidos noviazgos), Ana María siempre se había comportado como lo hacía habitualmente. Como una marimacho, decían sus amigas; como el mísmisimo sabueso de los infiernos, decía uno de sus profesores en la universidad (al cual había llevado por la calle de la amargura en algunas ocasiones, teniendo en cuenta que parecía haberla cogido algo de cariño). Pero con aquel hombre de modales anacrónicos y ojos como nubes de tormenta reaccionaba de una manera diferente a la que era la tónica en el modo de ser de Ana María.

Pensó de nuevo en ponerse en movimiento cuando la voz de Alucard volvió a dejarla clavada en el sitio.

-Puedes hablar conmigo.

-Uh, siento decirtelo, pero no te elegiría para que fueras mi adversario en un debate, sería demasiado fácil- sonrió un tanto intranquila-. Espero que no te lo tomes a mal.

Por segunda vez en dos días, Ana María casi creyó ver una sombra de sonrisa en los labios del dhampir.

-A veces basta tan solo con escuchar lo que el otro dice.

-Llegas a ser más críptico, y dejas a los cabalistas judios a la altura del betún.

Como única contestación, Alucard cerró el libro que había estado leyendo y lo dejó sobre el escritorio. Luego se sentó en uno de los dos sillones y le indicó a Ana María el que estaba justo en frente. La joven detective tradujo el movimieto como "jaque mate".

Suspiró y se sentó en el sillón, imaginando como su dedo índice impulsaba una ficha de ajedrez, un rey negro, de forma que este cayera tumbado al tablero.

-¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

En aquellos últimos dos días, pensó Ana María antes de contestar, Alucard parecía especialmente hablador, y no sabía muy bien como tomarselo.

-La verdad, unas cuantas cosas, pero no son más que tonterías. Son los nervios, supongo, pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Me extrañaría. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

"Para ser silencioso como él solo, sabe muy bien como tirarte de la lengua..." pensó Ana María.

-Las pesadillas, por ejemplo... Sigo preocupada respecto a eso- hizo un gesto tranquilizador cuando vio que el ceño de su compañero se fruncía ligeramente-. No he vuelto a tenerlas desde lo de la cruz, pero... No sé... Hay muchas cosas que todavía no he aclarado de todo eso. Quiero decir, no sé si me creeras, pero opino que no eran naturales...

Alucard simplemente asintió, pero para Ana María aquello le bastó por el momento.

-Y... Tengo algo de miedo. Acepté todo esto por propia voluntad, y no me voy a echar atrás, pero...

Hubo un largo silencio, en el que Ana María no sabía como continuar y en el que Alucard parecía que estaba esperando a que la mujer siguiera con la conversación. Finalmente, con un suspiro, algo no muy habitual en él, el dhampir se levantó y se acercó a la joven detective.

-Es lógico que tengas miedo- dijo-. Pero no te has echado atrás, y eso es lo que cuenta.

Ana María intentó sonreir sin mucho éxito.

-Es lo mismo que me ha dicho Van Helsing, pero sigo sin tranquilizarme por mucho que me lo digan- la joven se mordió el labio inferior-. A veces tengo la sensación de que soy más una carga que otra cosa. Pero di mi palabra, y me temo que el honor es lo poco que me queda intacto.

-No creo que vayas a ser una carga.

Ana María alzó la vista, y sus ojos se encontraron una vez más, con los de Alucard. No estaba muy segura de lo que estaba viendo en ellos, pero si podía decir una cosa, y esa era que, a pesar de los escalofrios que le producía el mantener la mirada del dhampir, sabía que podía confiar en el dueño de aquellos iris grises. Y eso incluía creer en sus palabras.

-Si es eso lo que piensas- dijo ella-, tendré que creerte- y esta vez la sonrisa sí asomó a sus labios. Para su gran sorpresa, Alucard respondió con una sonrisa propia.

El dhampir se apartó de la joven y fue a recoger el libro que había dejado sobre el escritorio. Ana María aprovechó el momento para ponerse de pie. Alucard se volvió hacia ella.

-Ten confianza. Es lo único que te puedo decir. Sólo ten confianza.

-Ojalá pudiera tenerla... Pero te prometo que lo haré lo mejor que pueda. Es de lo único de lo que estoy segura.

Alucard, una vez más, solo asintió. Con un movimiento grácil y elegante abrió la puerta del despacho y dejó salir a Ana María. La mujer sonrió y le agradeció el gesto con un simple asentimiento. Ambos se alejaron cada en un dirección distinta; ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo observados.

**********

Era la hora.

El sol todavía estaba alto en el cielo, debía de ser media tarde. Alucard se mantenía bajo la sobra del porche, incómodo. Aunque a él el sol no le afectaba demasiado, gracias a su herencia humana, no se sentía a gusto bajo los rayos del astro rey. Desde su sombrío escondite podía observar los preparativos finales que Ana María y Van Helsing estaban llevando a cabo. Aunque antes de que el alemán partiera en busca de los dos jovenes cazadores le había explicado lo que era un coche, el dhampir no podía evitar maravillarse de los adelantos de los seres humanos. Si le hubieran contado la última vez que se hubiera despertado que existían vehículos que se movían sin necesidad de animales, no se lo hubiera creido, pero en aquella ocasión tenía la prueba allí delante.

-¿Dónde va a ir, Lecarde?- escuchó que preguntaba Van Helsing desde el vehículo.

-Atrás- contestó la joven-. Si intento meter la lanza en la parte de delante, lo más probable es que le saque un ojo al conductor.

El coche era un jeep (aunque Alucard no entendía demasiado la diferencia, pero tampoco era que le interesara en lo más mínimo entenderla), y la "parte de atrás" a la que se refería Ana María era un espacio sin asientos y sin techo. Realmente no era demasiado inteligente el llevar el arma de la joven en la parte cerrada del vehículo.

-¿Incomodo?- escuchó que preguntaba una voz tras él.

Alucard se volvió para encontrarse cara a cara con Samuel Morris.

No era un secreto para el dhampir que el cazador de vampiros desconfiaba de él. No le preocupaba demasiado; también Van Helsing había tardado un tiempo en creerle, y también era cierto que su origen hacía que la mayoría reaccionara negativamente. Aun estaba algo sorprendido de la confianza que parecía otorgarle la española.

Asintió ligeramente, y se volvió a mirar a los que se estaban encargando del coche. Ana María ya había cargado el bulto envuelto en tela de su lanza. Probablemente la mantendría así hasta que estuvieran bien adentrados en el peligroso collado de Borgo.

Morris siguió su mirada.

-Si la pones un dedo encima sin que ella te lo permita- dijo de pronto-, no descansaré hasta que lamentes ese error.

Alucard se volvió hacia el americano con una ceja arqueada, intentando mostrar la menor sorpresa posible. Sabía que Morris desconfiaba de él, y que desde el combate con Ana María se había mostrado bastante amable con la española, pero, ¿hasta tal punto habían crecido ambos sentimientos incluso en solo dos noches, que se sentía en la obligación de protegerla de él? Probablemente ni se estuviera dando cuenta de lo que implicaban sus palabras. No era sorprendente, Morris tenía el caracter de un paladín, y uno temerario, para más inri.

Sin embargo, si el americano estaba esperando una respuesta, no la obtuvo.

Mantuvieron el silencio durante unos instantes. Finalmente, Morris pareció perder la paciencia y se decidió a hablar de nuevo.

-Lecarde tiene mucha confianza en ti, espero por tu propio bien que seas digno de ese honor.

Hubo una pausa, y finalmente Alucard contestó con un tono de voz que habría helado la lava de un volcán.

-No sé si soy digno de ese honor, pero no pienso dejar que Ana caiga en manos de la oscuridad- Morris se volvió, y vio como los ojos grises del dhampir parecían arder con un fuego interno que resultaba aterrador-. Nadie caerá en la oscuridad estas noche, si eso depende de mí. Y ella menos que nadie.

-Repito lo que te dije hace dos noches- comentó de pronto la voz de Van Helsing. Ambos Alucard y Samuel se volvieron hacia el alemán-. Si no te conociera, diría que la razón por la que se te ve tan hablador ultimamente es que _fraulein_ Lecarde te gusta.

El dhampir le dirigió una mirada asesina a Van Helsing.

-...Pierdete...

Van Helsing lanzó una carcajada.

-¡Incluso estás aprendiendo de su forma de hablar! ¡Estás perdido, _mein freund_!

Alucard sintió la imperiosa necesidad de lanzar un suspiro de desesperación. Discutir con Van Helsing era una batalla perdida, especialmente cuando usaba aquel tono bromista y socarrón. Recogió su escudo y su espada, la herencia de su familia, y se dirigió hacia el coche. Se detuvo a unos pasos de los dos humanos, y se volvió.

-Tengas razón o no, Van Helsing, da lo mismo. Eso no cambia lo que soy.

Y, de nuevo, se encaminó hacia el coche. Ana María estaba sentada ya en su sitio, y miraba con curiosidad hacia los tres hombres.

-¡Te engañas comportandote así!- exclamó el alemán tras él-. ¡Deja que juzguemos nosotros!

A esas alturas, el dhampir había alcanzado ya el jeep y se había subido a la parte de atrás, junto con la española.

-¿De qué demonios estabais hablando vosotros tres, si es que puede saberse?- interrogó ella.

Alucard no dijo nada, y con un suspiro de derrota, Ana María apoyó la espalda contra la carrocería del vehículo.

-Muy bien, tú mismo, ya tendré tiempo de arrancarselo a Van Helsing.

Oh, de eso no cabía duda, se dijo Alucard, pero ya verían si tendría tantas ganas de saberlo una vez hubieran salido del castillo. Si es que salían.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Otro capítulo que va. La intención que tengo es que Ana María vaya sacando de la concha a Alucard poco a poco. Claro que Van Helsing y Morris no la están ayudando demasiado. Quisiera dedicarle este capítulo al alma caritativa que me dejó la discografía completa de Blind Guardian en mp3 (sabes quien eres, así que paso de poner el nick). Tengo que decir que la conversación de Ana María con Alucard se completó al son del Mirror Mirror. Estaba intentando reflejar un poco los sentimientos de los personajes, aunque no sé si me habrá salido demasiado bien ^^U Ea, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	5. El Castillo sobre el Collado de Borgo.

****

CAPÍTULO 5: EL CASTILLO SOBRE EL COLLADO DE BORGO.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castlevania y todos los personajes relacionados con la misma son propiedad de Konami. Esta historia no se escribe con ánimo de lucro, así que no me hagais perder más dinero del que ya estoy perdiendo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los ojos de Ana María se agrandaron ante el increible espectaculo del castillo Tepes. Habiendo crecido en una ciudad medieval en la que lo único que quedaba de su origen era un pequeño pedazo de la muralla de pedernal que había sido el muro de la fortaleza, la joven española sentía una cierta fascinación por los castillos. Y aunque lo que tenía delante no era tan espectacular como podían serlo las murallas de Ávila, era realmente impresionante, especialmente cuando las paredes de roca oscura, probablemente del mismo origen que las rocas de las montañas, eran bañadas por los últimos rayos de sol al atardecer. Por un momento, la joven detective se olvido de que, detrás de esos muros descansaba el más terrible enemigo de su familia, uno que no dudaría en matarla.

A su lado, y observando el mismo espectáculo, se encontraba Alucard. El dhampir tenía el ceño fruncido. A diferencia de Ana María, que veía el edificio por primera vez, él no se engañaba por la aparente belleza y tranquilidad de la fortaleza. Ya había estado allí otras veces, dos de ellas como adversario del dueño. Había rezado, esperado, que su último enfrentamiento le hubiera abierto los ojos a la verdad, pero al parecer había rezado en vano. Y la demostración estaba a su lado, en forma de la descendiente de un cazador de vampiros que, tal vez, hubiera sido un hombre normal y corriente si no hubiera sido por el conde encerrado en el castillo.

-¡Nuestro destino!- anunció Van Helsing-. ¡El castillo Tepes!

-Una impresionante construcción- comentó Morris, haciendose oir por encima del aire-. Digna de un rey.

-Creo recordar que lei que la familia Tepes tenía alguna relación con la realeza- comentó Ana María-. Pero mucho más tarde de la época que se tiene noticia del Vlad Tepes humano- la española se volvió hacia Alucard-. Unas dos generaciones más tarde.

-Y después de que se convirtiera en el demonio que es ahora- comentó Van Helsing-. No es que fuera un angelito antes de eso.

-La historia de los empalamientos es de cultura general en mi pais- dijo Ana María-. Tenemos una cierta vena sádica los españoles.

La joven se apartó la trenza con la que se había recogido su largo y ondulado cabello.

-También se dice que el sobrenombre de "Dracull" viene de "demonio empalador", aunque otra teoría habla de la posibilidad de que "Dracull" venga de "dragón", ser que representaba al demonio en la Europa medieval.

-Muy bien, ha hecho usted los deberes.

-Es mi trabajo, Van Helsing. Cuanta más información, mejor.

-¿Cuanta información cree usted que es cierta?

-¿Quiere que le diga la verdad? Empiezo a dudar que cualquiera de esos datos sean ciertos.

-¡¡CUIDADO!!

El grito de advertencia de Morris hizo que todos dirigieran la vista hacia la pared de piedra que se alzaba a su izquierda. Una avalancha de piedras se estaba produciendo unos metros más adelante, e iban directos hacia ella. Dentro de la cabina del jeep, Van Helsing apretó el freno, al tiempo que hacía girar el volante para evitar que fueran de cabeza al punto en el que las piedras estaban cayendo. El derrape hizo que Ana María perdiera el equilibrio y su agarre, y cayera encima de Alucard, quien a su vez se encontró cayendo, con el peso de la joven sobre de él, y chocando contra una de las paredes metálicas del compartimento que los dos estaban ocupando en aquel viaje. El golpe le dejó sin resuello, y durante un momento ni él ni Ana María supieron que demonios era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Durante unos segundos reinó el caos, y luego llegó la calma.

Ana María parpadeó y se encontró mirando directamente a la cara de Alucard.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó el dhampir en un susurro.

-Sí...- musitó ella en respuesta-. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?

Alucard asintió y se irguió, ayudando a Ana María a sentarse derecha. Los dos miraron en la dirección en la que se había encontrado el alud de rocas. Ahora una pared de cantos rodados enormes se alzaban ante ellos. Morris estaba asomado a la ventanilla, con cara de no creerse lo que estaba viendo.

-¡Jesús! ¡Por poco no nos aplastan!- exclamó el americano, reaccionando por fin.

-¿Es normal que cosas como esas ocurran por aquí?- interrogó Ana María.

Alucard hizo un gesto de negativa.

-Esto es cosa de Drácula- dijo Van Helsing, tras haber soltado una retahila de creativos insultos alemanes en voz baja. Aunque no tan agradablemente sonoros como los insultos españoles, parecían quitar la misma cantidad de tensión.

Ana María se puso en pie y cogió su alabarda. Con un ágil salto, se dejó caer sobre la carretera.

-¿Falta mucho para llegar?

-No, apenas un kilometro- contestó Van Helsing.

-¿Pretendes que vayamos a pie?- interrogó Morris.

-Tenemos que hacerlo, no podemos quedarnos paralizados aquí. Y el alud no se moverá. Está claro que Drácula quiere quitarnos las ganas de seguir avanzando.

-Si Drácula lanza un nuevo alud...

-No lo hará- aseguró Ana María, y los tres hombres la miraron de hito en hito-. Ha sido solo una advertencia, quiere darnos miedo. Pero...

-¿Pero?- interrogó Van Helsing, que parecía muy interesado en la teoría de la mujer.

-Pero creo que le interesa que entremos. Si entramos, estamos en su terreno. Y quiere divertirse a nuestra costa- Ana María miró a Alucard-. Somos sus cuatro mayores adversarios. Quiere vencernos y humillarnos de paso. Esto solo ha sido un adelanto de lo que nos espera.

La joven se dio la vuelta antes de continuar.

-¡Vamos, cuanto antes lleguemos, antes acabaremos!

Los tres hombres tardaron en reaccionar. El primero de ellos fue Alucard, que recogió su espada y su escudo y se dispuso a seguir a Ana María.

-¿Es mi imaginación, o Lecarde acaba de hablar como si conociera a Drácula de anteriores encuentros?- interrogó Samuel.

-Creo que la sangre de la cazadora empieza a despertar- contestó Van Helsing con una sonrisa. El alemán salió del jeep y se dispuso a seguir a los dos que ya se le habían adelantado, y que ahora estaban viendo lo sensato que era escalar por encima de la pila de roca que les sellaba el camino.

Morris simplemente suspiró y siguió al resto del grupo.

**********

El castillo Tepes se alzaba en un alto, al borde de un precipicio que cortaba a pico tres de los lados de la montaña en la que se había construido la fortaleza. Por debajo corría el curso de un río, sus aguas blancas de espuma producida por la enorme velocidad que llevaba el agua. El cuarto lado del castillo estaba protegido por altos muros. La puerta era una enorme doble hoja de roble y acero, y delante de ella había un rastrillo. Tanto el rastrillo como la puerta estaban abiertos.

-Tenías razón- le dijo Samuel a Ana María-. Parece que nos está esperando.

La mujer simplemente asintió, antes de volverse hacia sus otros dos compañeros. Ambos parecían serios y ceñudos. No era que le extrañara demasiado en Alucard, pero el que Van Helsing no dijera alguna palabra de ánimo hacía que el corazón se le subiera a la garganta.

El alemán dirigió sus pasos hacia la entrada.

-No hagamos esperar a nuestro enemigo- dijo.

Ana María lanzó un suspiro, más por calmarse que por otra cosa, y avanzó detrás de Van Helsing. No le hacía falta volverse para saber que los otros dos cazadores de vampiros caminaban justo tras ella. Por un momento alzó la vista hacia la enorme construcción hacia la que se dirigían. A pesar de la enorme belleza que poseía el castillo, sentía algo maligno dentro de él. Ahora era de noche, aunque todavía se podían ver algunos rayos de sol en las almenas más altas del castillo, tiñéndolas de rojo sangre, y desvaneciendose con rapidez en un negro nocturno. Ver aquello, era como escuchar la voz de una sirena antes de estrellarse en las rocas.

Ana María pasó por debajo del arco del pórtico y avanzó unos cuantos pasos en el patio, hasta que comenzó a oir un extraño ruido. La joven española se volvió con la rapidez del relámpago, justo para ver como la puerta y el rastrillo empezaban a cerrarse ante las narices de Morris y Alucard.

-¡¡Corred!!- ordenó ella, pero no hacía falta que lanzara la advertencia.

Ambos hombres se habían lanzado en un sprint en dirección a la entrada que se estaba cerrando poco a poco. Cuando quedaba poco para llegar, se lanzaron al suelo y se deslizaron entre las dos hojas de la puerta y por debajo del rastrillo. Los dos avanzaron unos pocos metros más por la superficie del suelo del patio de armas del castillo, llevándose por delante a Ana María, quien no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayó sobre ambos. El fuerte sonido de algo muy pesado al golpear el suelo, acompañado por una especie de portazo que parecía provenir de las enormes puertas al infierno, hizo que los tres levantaran la vista y se olvidaran por un momento de su precaria situación.

-Cerradas...- musitó Samuel.

Ana María lanzó una muy creativa ristra de insultos más bien poco adecuados para una dama.

Van Helsing se acercó y le tendió una mano a Ana María para ayudarla a levantarse. Esta se puso en pie, todavía lanzando maldiciones por lo bajo. La joven recogió del suelo su lanza, mientras los otros dos hombres recuperaban la compostura. Samuel se aseguró de que todavía tenía su látigo, y lo soltó del enganche que lo mantenía sujeto a su cinturón, mientras Alucard se aseguraba el escudo en el brazo izquierdo. Ana María, una vez segura de que su arma estaba en perfectas condiciones, se giró hacia Van Helsing. El alemán todavía parecía absolutamente tranquilo, como siempre, pero ahora sus manos sujetaban sendos cuchillos de hojas curvadas y anchas.

-¿Kukris?- interrogó ella.

-No necesito mucho más- contestó él con una sonrisa. Luego, todavía con la sonrisa curvando sus labios, se volvió hacia los otros dos hombres-. ¿Listos para bailar con el diablo?

-Tienes el extraño don de decir lo acertado en el peor momento, Robert- comentó Samuel-. Estoy listo.

Alucard simplemente hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

-Me alegro de que esteis preparados- comentó de pronto Ana María-, porque creo que vamos a empezar pronto con el trabajo.

Los tres hombres dirigieron la vista hacia el punto que la detective indicaba, y su reacción fue la de alzar sus armas, dispuestos a defenderse. Ante ellos había un grupo de cadaveres andantes que se dirigían, lenta pero inexorablemente, hacia los cazadores de vampiros, en un número que superaba les superaba en una proporción de cinco a uno.

-Zombis- musitó Van Helsing con una mueca de disgusto.

Ana María no podía estar más de acuerdo con el alemán. Los cuatro se lanzaron al ataque, intentando seguir la mejor estrategia posible,

Resultó que, de ellos, la que parecía tenerlo más fácil era, precisamente, la española. Con un espacio enorme entre ella y sus compañeros, los movimientos de la lanza le permitían golpear a varios de los monstruos a la vez, llevandose por delante la carne pútrida y manteniendolos a raya. Procuraba descabezarlos, de modo y manera que los monstruos no pudieran dirigir su cuerpo hacia ella. Sin ojos, era un tanto difícil que las estúpidas criaturas no muertas supieran su situación. Lo cual le permitiría acabar con ellos con menos dificultades.

Alucard tampoco tenía demasiados problemas en mantener a raya a los no muertos. No se trataba solo de la experiencia que llevara acumulada, que no era poca. También el hecho de que su arma, al igual que la de la joven mujer, fuera de filo, facilitaba el acabar con brazos extendidos hacia él. Aunque no tan efectiva como la alabarda, que permitía mantener las distancias, la espada de Alucard era mortal, y el escudo le permitía defenderse de otros ataques mientras se estuviera ocupando de alguno de los monstruos.

En cambio, Morris si encontraba algún que otro problema en acabar con los monstruos. Aunque el látigo causaba daños, no impedía que las criaturas se dirigieran hacia él del modo en que la alabarda o el escudo protegían a sus portadores, y no tenía ningún extra que le permitiera defenderse. Aunque, dentro de lo que cabía, no estana en tan mala situación como Van Helsing, quien con solo dos cuchillos no tenía nada que mantuviera a raya a los zombies.

-_Alucard, zurück!_- ordenó Van Helsing.

Ana María, por un momento, perdió la concentración, al escuchar la orden en alemán y ver como el dhampir daba un salto hacia atrás para alejarse de la masa de carne muerta que estaba intentando atacarles. Falló el golpe que había dirigido a una de las criaturas y vio horrorizada como el zombie entraba dentro del espacio que la mantenía alejada de las manos enfermizas. Pero el ataque que esperaba no llegó a producirse: Van Helsing lanzó un pequeño vial que se estrelló contra una de las criaturas y produjo una enorme llamarada de color azul que se tragó al zombie... y al resto de sus compañeros a medida que avanzaba hacia delante. Una de las llamas lamió la mano de Ana María, pero la joven no sintió calor, y cuando la miró comprobó que no había ninguna quemadura. No se podía decir que los zombies hubiera corrido la misma suerte. Todos habían quedado reducidos a cenizas.

-¿Qué demonios...?- comenzó Samuel.

-Agua bendita- fue la escueta respuesta de Alucard. Ana María le miró de hito en hito, preguntándose por qué el dhampir había retrocedido cuando el alemán había lanzado la pequeña redoma.

-No sabía que fuera tan efectiva...- musitó el americano.

-Con fe todo se puede hacer, _mein freund_- contestó Van Helsing con una sonrisa-. Dios está con nosotros esta noche. Esta no es la única defensa que encontraremos. ¡Sigamos adelante!

Con estas palabras, el alemán comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta principal del castillo. Samuel le siguió de inmediato, pero Ana María se quedó algo retrasada para andar a la par que Alucard.

-¿Qué te dijo Van Helsing?- le interrogó-. ¿Por qué te apartaste de la llamarada?

Alucard observó con sus penetrantes ojos grises a la joven a su lado.

-Me ordenó que me echara atrás- respondió tras una pausa.

-Eso no contesta mi segunda pregunta.

Pero Alucard no dijo nada en absoluto.

Al igual que el rastrillo, la puerta principal estaba abierta, pero esta no les dio ninguna sorpresa desagradable a los dos que iban retrasados. De haber sido así, habrían estado en problemas, ya que era un tanto difícil repetir la maniobra que habían efectuado Alucard y Samuel en unas escaleras que subían, y desde luego Ana María no estaba dispuesta a probar la experiencia. Ambos dhampir y humana entraron en una enorme sala de recepción. Las paredes estaban revestidas con gastados tapices, casi todos ellos con desagradables motivos de guerra: campos de batalla plagados por horribles criaturas, hombres empalados... La joven detective se vio obligada a apartar la vista. Aunque estaba acostumbrada, dentro de lo que cabía, a ver horrores en la calle (y fuera de ella, la carrera de Criminología requería un cierto conocimiento de medicina forense que en ningún caso resultaba agradable para estomagos delicados), tenía que admitir que aquellas imagenes eran incluso demasiado crudas para ser simples tapices.

Al final de la sala había una puerta, y sobre ella un enorme tapiz, con un escudo de armas. Era el único de los tejidos que cubrían las paredes que no contenía algún tema desgradable.

Apenas había muebles, casi todos podridos, y probablemente carcomidos por alguna clase de termita resistente al frío de los paises centroeuropeos. El aspecto de aquel enorme cuarto era deplorable, y Ana María se preguntó si todo el castillo estaría en esas condiciones. Si así era, se dijo, Drácula necesitaba unas cuantas recomendaciones en el mantenimiento y cuidado de una casa. Claro que ella, por mucho que supiera del tema, viviendo en un piso de un edificio antiguo como era la casa de Francisco Silvela en la que vivía, no pensaba ponerse a charlar alegremente con el vampiro.

-¡Qué pena de castillo!- exclamó Van Helsing, un par de metros más allá, de camino hacia la puerta-. Creía que había visitas a este lugar, y era de suponer que esto estaría un poco mejor. Alguien le debería haber dicho al de los tapices que buscara un tema más escabroso, ¿no crees, Samuel?

Morris gruñó una respuesta ininteligible.

Ana María vio que ambos alemán y norteamericano estaban a punto de pasar por la puerta.

-¡Hey, esperad!- dijo ella, y dio una zancada hacia delante, sin preocuparse mucho de si Alucard la seguía o no.

En vez de posarse sobre la roca del suelo, el pie de la española encontró aire. Con un grito mezcla de miedo y de sorpresa, la joven empezó a caer hacia adelante.

Van Helsing se volvió de inmediato, y observó como la joven caía por un pozo que podía jurar que antes no estaba allí. Alucard, reaccionando con su habitual rapidez, había saltado hacia delante para agarrar la muñeca de Ana María... Llegando unas milésimas de segundo tarde. Su mano rozó la de ella, antes de empezar a caer el también. Samuel lanzó un juramento por lo bajo, y abrió la puerta que daba al resto del castillo.

-¡Tenemos que encontrar unas escaleras hacia abajo!- exclamó.

Van Helsing, que se había acercado cautelosamente al pozo, dudaba que hubiera un camino hacia abajo, y rezaba por que los dos se encontraran bien. El alemán iba a detener a Morris, pero este ya había dado varios pasos dentro del pasillo tras la puerta. Esta se cerró de inmediato tras el americano, y Van Helsing no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la cabeza.

"_Dummkopf,_" pensó. Una parte de él se dijo que debería empezar a aprender alguno de los sonoros insultos y juramentos en castellano. La otra decidió que ya era hora de preocuparse en serio por lo que estaba pasando. Se acercó a la puerta, que se sacudía bajo los golpes de Morris. Parecía que este quisiera derribarla, pero Van Helsing tenía muy claro de que nada conseguiría. Aquellas puertas estaban reforzadas con hierro, y ni Alucard, que poseía una fuerza más allá de las posibilidades humanas dada su naturaleza, podría tirar abajo tan facilmente una hoja de roble de varios centimetros de espesor con refuerzos metálicos.

-¿Estás bien, Samuel?- preguntó. Los golpes pararon casi de inmediato.

-Sí, pero la puerta no se abre- contestó el americano-. ¿Qué hacemos? ¡Esos dos pueden estar en apuros!

Van Helsing estaba más que seguro de que a su compañero no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que le pasara a Alucard, pero al parecer Ana María era harina de otro costal.

-Intenta buscar algún modo de continuar. Si encuentras una escalera que baje, siguela. Me reuniré con vosotros en cuanto pueda, ¡y por Dios, ten cuidado con lo que haces! Sin un guía, podemos meternos en más lios de los necesarios.

-Muy bien- contestó Samuel tras una pausa-. Ten cuidado.

-Soy yo el que debería decir eso, _mein freund_.

Pero su única respuesta fueron unas pisadas que se alejaban.

"Impaciente... Al menos la chica es más juiciosa," pensó, antes de girarse y mirar la sala. "Pondría mi mano en el fuego a que uno de esos tapices oculta algun pasadizo secreto. Veamos... ¿Si fuera un vampiro desquiciado, cual escogería?"

Se acercó a uno especialmente sanguinolento, uno que reflejaba, precisamente, una de aquellas escenas de empalamientos que tan famoso e impopular habían vuelto al conde rumano. Apartó un poco del pesado tejido y fue premiado con una puerta bastante bien camuflada con la roca de las paredes. Tras la puerta encontró un pasadizo que llevaba a unas escaleras de caracol ascendentes. Con un suspiro el alemán tomó una de las antorchas que estaban en los soportes de la pared y se adentró en el pasaje, rezando fervientemente para que nada les pasara al resto de sus compañeros.

**********

Ana María, aullando todo tipo de imprecaciones, se estaba deslizando por una larga rampa. Había visto, por un momento, un saliente, pero no había logrado agarrarse a él con la suficiente rapidez, y seguía cayendo a una velocidad de vértigo.

Poco a poco, la inclinación de la cuesta fue haciendose menor, formando una pequeña curva que, en conjunto con el rozamiento, fue frenando a Ana María hasta que finalmente se detuvo, todavía dentro de aquella especie de tobogán. Se puso en pie y se volvió hacia el largo y empinado pasadizo descendiente. Una mirada le bastó para comprobar que no tendría muchas posibilidades de subir de nuevo.

-¡Eh! ¡¿Podeis oirme?!- preguntó hacia el tobogán de piedra.

Nadie contestó.

Ana María soltó un suspiro de desespero. Estaba claro que había caido lo suficientemente lejos como para que el sonido de su voz, a pesar del eco, no les llegara a sus compañeros. Se agarró a su alabarda, intentando tranquilizarse. ¿Dónde estaría Alucard? Por un momento había jurado que el también había caido por aquella empinada cuesta. Tal vez había logrado agarrarse al saliente que ella no había alcanzado...

Suspiró de nuevo, y se giró en dirección al final del tunel. Se veía una tenue luz de color rojizo, probablemente emitida por el fuego de las teas. Apretando aún más el mango de su alabarda, se encaminó hacia la salida, asustada por lo que pudiera encontrarse. Ahora que estaba separada de sus compañeros, parecía que sus posibilidades de supervivencia eran nulas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zurück! = ¡Atrás!

Dummkopf = Estúpido.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Bueno, estos son mis primeros pinitos en la acción. No es que me hayan quedado tan bien como es lo habitual, pero creo que ha sido un buen entrenamiento. Probablemente los siguientes capítulos me salgan algo mejor en lo que a combates se refiere. Por otro lado, quisiera dar una explicación al hecho de que el agua bendita, en general el arma de proyectil más odiada de todo el Castlevania, le resulte harto útil a Van Helsing: tiene una fe del copón. Eso se traduce en que, mientras que Ana María lanzando una redoma abrasaría como mucho a un par de zombies, Van Helsing puede abrasar a veinte con facilidad. Y eso que no ha usado el efecto potenciado (que muchos de los jugadores reconoceran).

El capítulo ha sido escrito casi en su totalidad mientras estaba escuchando "Nightfall in Middleearth". Ahora va y resulta que la banda sonora va a ser casi exclusivamente Blind Guardian. Diox, que miedo. Parece que últimamente llevo buen ritmo, espero continuar así. Ahora que todos están separados, llega el momento de reunirlos de nuevo. ¡Empieza la acción! ¡Y a ver si me dejais algún comentarío, que me teneis frita! Nos leemos.


	6. La Cazadora, o la Lanza de Brujas.

****

CAPÍTULO 6: LA CAZADORA, O LA LANZA DE BRUJAS.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castlevania y todos los personajes relacionados con la saga son propiedad de Konami. Esta historia se hace sin ánimo de lucro, y sí, ya sé que ultimamente no estoy muy creativa en el asunto del discalimer, pero es que no estoy con ánimos de ser original.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El túnel por el que Ana María había caido, y por el que había avanzado, desembocaba en lo que parecía las mazmorras del castillo. Para ser más concretos, una celda. El ambiente era húmedo y frío, y, de no ser por las antorchas que ardían en el pasillo, no habría podido ver más allá de sus narices. La joven española salió de la celda y caminó a lo largo del pasillo, sujetando con fuerza su lanza, medio a la espera de encontrarse con algún monstruo como aquellos con los que se habían enfrentado en el patio de armas de la fortaleza. Ahora, se dijo, no podía permitirse ningún error. Aquello podría costarle la vida.

Suponía que si seguía adelante acabaría encontrando unas escaleras que llevaran a los pisos superiores del castillo. Por el momento no había encontrado ningun pasillo que se dirigiese en otra dirección, así que no le quedaba mucho más remedio que seguir adelante. Tarde o temprano tendría que llegar a alguna sala de guardia. Y esperaba que fuera temprano, porque tenía la sensación de que, cuanto más tiempo estuviera allí peor le iría.

Escuchó un batir de alas y alzó la vista.

Observó unos ojillos pequeños y brillantes que se estaban acercando a ella a toda velocidad. Casi sin pensar, golpeó hacia arriba, y escuchó un chillido agudo antes que su atacante cayera al suelo, herido por la hoja de la lanza.

"¿Un murcielago?"

El animal era completamente negro, y oculto en las sombras del techo había resultado invisible para ella. De no haber oido sus alas golpeando el aire al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre ella...

¿Pero como demonios había sido capaz de oir aquello?

El pequeño animal, a pesar de su herida mortal, hizo un último intento de lanzarse contra ella, y Ana María dio un ligero salto hacia atrás. El sitio, que no le había gustado mucho desde el momento en que había entrado, cada vez le gustaba menos. Suspiró ligeramente cuando el pequeño mamifero volador dejó de moverse e intentó calmar sus nervios, que estaban a flor de piel. Una vez pensó que estaba lista para continuar, dio un paso adelante por encima del murcielago.

El batir de alas esta vez fue realmente sonoro, y la joven vio con horror que el murcielago con el que había acabado no era el único, sino la avanzadilla de un autentico ejercito de negros mamiferos voladores.

Ana María se tiró al suelo esquivando a los primeros atacantes, y rodó procurando no soltar la alabarda. Los animales, en su afán de lanzarse contra la detective, se estorbaban los unos a los otros, golpeando sus alas, y teniendo dificultades para maniobrar. La joven española aprovechó esta situación para realizar un arco de abajo a arriba, por encima de ella, y hasta abajo. El movimiento le valió que le llovieran encima algunos de los mamíferos alados, la mayoría de ellos heridos en sus pequeños cuerpecitos, aunque alguno se acababa de encontrar con que tenía el ala cercenada. Ana María no pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto antes de rodar de nuevo para evitar el ataque de los murcielagos.

Se puso de nuevo de pie, rodeada por aquella especie de ejercito del aire de la naturaleza. Guiandose medio por el instinto, medio por su propia creatividad, hizo girar la alabarda cuan larga era en un círculo completo, teniendo buen cuidado de hacerlo por un lado de su cuerpo y usando los dos brazos para equilibrarla y no matarse a sí misma con el movimiento. Luego, usando la inercia de la pesada hoja de metal, y casi sin darse cuenta, realizó otros dos giros y acabó de espaldas a las criaturas.

El movimiento había causado los suficientes estragos como para que las criaturas voladoras decidieran que mejor era dejar en paz a la humana, y volvieron volando a su escondite en el techo del pasillo, pero Ana María no se preocupó en lo más mínimo por lo que los murcielagos hicieran o no. Acababa de ver que su camino estaba despejado, y pensaba poner tierra de por medio entre ella y los mamiferos asesinos, así que ni corta ni perezosa, y con la lanza todavía agarrada, salió a la carrera por el pasillo.

No paró hasta que, agotada, llegó a una puerta. Se derrumbó cayendo de rodillas, y se giró para ver si alguno de los murcielagos la habían seguido. Al no escuchar ningún sonido extraño o ver algún brillo delator de los ojitos ciegos de aquellas criaturas, se tranquilizó. Al menos había pasado su primera prueba sin un solo rasguño. Se sentó, apoyando la espalda contra la pared, sin abrir la puerta, mientras recuperaba el aliento. Acababa de llegar a la conclusión de que odiaba aquel lugar.

Le preocupaba que los murcielagos, que en general eran unos bichos bastante pacíficos, y que tenían cierta tendencia a esquivar a los humanos, hubieran organizado semejante ataque. Llegó a la conclusión de que la influencia de Drácula no solo hacía que hubiera monstruos en el sentido más literal de la palabra en el castillo, sino que también afectaba a las especies naturales.

-Esta vez si que me he metido en un buen lio, ¿eh, bisi?- musitó ella con una sonrisa sardónica-. Me pregunto como te las arreglastes para salir con vida de este atolladero.

Dejó caer la cabeza atrás, hasta que su coronilla tocó la fría piedra de los muros.

"Si al menos supiera dónde ha ido a parar Alucard... No creo que pueda salir de ésta yo sola."

Miró entonces la puerta frente a ella. Era una puerta sencilla, de madera de roble, reforzada con hierro. Parecía estar en perfecto estado, y la joven se preguntó como podría haber sobrevivido a la humedad de aquel sotano infecto. Se puso en pie, ya descansada de la carrera de antes, y se giró hacia la hoja de roble que cerraba el pasadizo.

"Tal vez esto dé a una escalera..."

Su mano se posó con suavidad sobre el picaporte, y tiró. La puerta giró sin producir más ruido que el ligero roce de la madera contra la piedra. Ana María no abrió del todo, y antes de entrar asomó, temerosa, la cabexa. Miró hacia todos los lados, y en especial hacia arriba. Se trataba de lo que parecía la sala de guardia. Había una mesa semi podrida cerca de una pared, con algunas sillas alrededor. Sobre las paredes había una multitud de armas, la mayoría de ellas bastante oxidadas por la humedad. Frente a ella había una escalera hacia arriba, cerrada por unos barrotes. La sala estaba iluminada tenuemente por algunas teas, y a simple vista no parecía que hubiera nada sospechoso, pero Ana María no estaba dispuesta a bajar la guardia tan pronto, especialmente después del ataque de los murcielagos.

La joven española dio un par de pasos dentro de la sala.

Con un subito estampido, la puerta por la que había entrado se cerró bruscamente. Ana María se volvió, pero no se molestó en intentar abrirla. Estaba claro que se había cerrado por medios mágicos, y que no se abriría por mucho que lo intentara; ya había pasado por lo mismo en una ocasión anterior. Se volvió de nuevo hacia lo que se mostraba como su única salida.

Frente a la puerta ahora había una mujer de aspecto fantasmal, flotando en el aire. Estaba sumamente delgada, y sus raidos ropajes, así como su largo y oscuro pelo, ondeaban en una inexistente brisa. Sus finos labios estaba curvados en una sonrisa capaz de helar el corazón de cualquier persona, y todo su cuerpo estaba rodeado por un halo de enfermiza luz amarillo-verdosa. Ana María alzó a la defensiva su alabarda, mientras daba un paso atrás, aunque sabía que no tenía lugar a donde huir. No pudo evitar preguntarse con qué tipo de criatura se estaba enfrentando ahora.

__

¿Una cazadora?, preguntó el espíritu, con una voz que parecía el susurro del viento soplando sobre las hojas de los árboles. La voz sobrenatural hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. _Y apenas una chiquilla. ¿Piensas realmente que tú y tus compañeros derrotareis a mi amo? ¡Ilusa!_

Ana María arqueó una fina ceja.

-¿Sois todos los del castillo así de creidos?- interrogó con un tono de voz casual.

Una risa, como el tintineo de cristales rompiendose, resonó por toda la habitación, y una mueca asomó al rostro de la joven española. Aquel sonido sobrenatural dañaba sus oidos y le producía dolor de cabeza. Creía ahora tener una idea de que tipo de fantasma estaba frente a ella.

__

Eres divertida... Pero para llegar a tus compañeros tendrás que pasar por esa puerta, y no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. Puedes ser una buena chica y esperar aquí a que mi amo venga a encargarse de ti, o puedes actuar como todos los estúpidos cazadores de vampiro e intentar derrotarme. Tú eliges.

-Gracias por la oferta, banshee, pero me temo que tendré que rechazarla- dijo Ana María, haciendo una reverencia burlona-. Compréndelo, ahí arriba hay tres tipos que me pondrán las peras al cuarto si no cumplo con mi parte del trabajo, y yo siempre he sido muy meticulosa.

Con movimientos medidos, se puso en una pose defensiva, preparada para golpear al espíritu frente a ella.

__

No creeras que podrás hacerme daño con ese juguete, ¿verdad?

Ana María se encogió de hombros.

-Si no pruebo, no lo averiguaré, ¿no es así?

Y con un rugido que parecía salido de una garganta mucho más grave, salió a la carrera hacia su adversaria, la cual sonrió tranquilamente, como si no temiera lo que le podía suceder. Ana María apoyó la punta de la lanza sobre el suelo, usandola a modo de pértiga, y completó un semicírculo, acabando con una patada que iba directa al pecho del espíritu, sin soltar en ningún momento la alabarda. Pero el movimiento no tuvo el efecto que ella había esperado, ya que atravesó el cuerpo inmaterial del espíritu y cayó al otro lado, rodando por el suelo y chocando contra la puerta de barrotes, que tembló ante el impacto pero no se movió de donde estaba.

Ana María se puso de rodillas, temblando desde la punta del pie hasta la raiz de su cabello. Al atravesar a la banshee un frío terrible se había metido en su cuerpo, atravesando las ropas de abrigo hasta su cuerpo, y llegando hasta el tuétano de los huesos. La joven alzó la vista para ver la situación en que se encontraba la banshee.

Al parecer el espíritu tampoco había salido muy bien del encontronazo, porque se revolvía como loca, intentando ocultar con sus manos huesudas un agujero como de lanza. Ana María observó la alabarda y vio como la cabeza del arma parecía estar cubierto por unas llamas verde-azuladas similares a las que había producido el agua bendita de Van Helsing.

"¿Un arma sagrada?" se pregunto ella.

La banshee lanzó un rugido de dolor que obligó a Ana María a taparse los oidos.

__

¡Una ibera! ¡Usando una lanza de brujas! No sé de donde has salido, niña, pero vas a pagar esta herida con creces. Tu lanza pasará a formar parte de la colección de mi amo.

-Lo siento jefa, pero te has equivocado. Yo soy de la zona celta- Ana María se puso penosamente en pie-. Los iberos estaban en la costa, y yo soy gata, mal que me pese. Atengamonos a nuestro asunto, ¿de acuerdo?

La alabarda se alzó, y las llamas azul-verdosas parecieron intensificarse ligeramente en respuesta a la confianza de Ana María.

__

Veremos, niña, veremos.

Y un canto sobrenatural llenó la sala. De nuevo Ana María se vio obligada a taparse los oidos, soltando la alabarda. Pero, aunque sus manos bloqueaban parte del ruido, el dolor de cabeza era insoportable. Parecía como si en cualquier momento sus oidos fueran a estallar. El arma más terrible de una banshee era, precisamente, su voz. ¿Y como podía derrotar a un ser que, en el momento en el que se acercara se pondría a chillar como una histérica hasta que su cerebro se convirtiera en simple gelatina? En aquel momento, solo su alabarda parecía poder afectar a la endemoniada criatura.

"Tengo que aguantar como sea. Maldita sea, hace tiempo podía desconectar el ruido de mi mente, ¿no? Inténtalo, al menos. ¡Necesito mis manos!"

Sin embargo, no era tan fácil como parecía. Ana María necesitó de toda la disciplina que poseía para poder centrarse en algo con la suficiente fuerza como para que su cerebro dejara de prestar atención al sonido y al dolor. El resto fue casi instintivo. Se lanzó hacia adelante, agarrando la alabarda, y rodó por el suelo. Agachada, golpeó con la punta de la lanza hacía arriba y hacia adelante, golpeando a la banshee en el estomago. Físicamente, la hoja de la lanza no podía hacerle demasiado daño al espíritu, pero las llamas que habían estado rodeando a la lanza se avivaron por momentos, y luego rodearon la figura fantasmal, que cambió su canto de muerte por un chillido de dolor sobrenatural. Todavía concentrada en sus movimientos, y dejando el mundo exterior fuera de su mente por un momento, se echó hacia atrás, llevandose consigo la alabarda, y se puso en pie. Balanceó la lanza, haciendo uso del peso del metal para que el arma ganara inercia, y la hoja de la lanza atravesó de lado a lado al fantasma. Con un último grito de dolor, la banshee se desvaneció en el aire.

Ana María, extenuada y con la cabeza y las orejas doliéndole terriblemente, se dejó caer en el suelo, soltando la alabarda, cuya hoja en aquellos momentos carecía de llamas, volviendo a ser una alabarda normal y corriente... por el momento. De rodillas, la joven se llevó la mano al oido derecho, que era el que más le estaba doliendo, y notó un líquido pegajoso. Puso los dedos delante de sus ojos y comprobó que se trataba de sangre. Por un momento temió que el enfrentamiento le hubiera reventado algún organo auditivo, haciendole imposible oir. Con un gesto de desespero golpeó la lanza, que rodó por el suelo produciendo un fuerte ruido que escuchó con toda claridad. Con un suspiro de alivio comprobó que no había perdido toda su capacidad auditiva, aunque aún estaba por ver si no habría perdido un pequeño porcentaje de la misma. Claro que tampoco estaba como para comprobarlo en aquel momento. Se dejó caer cuan larga era en el suelo, rezando para que ninguna criatura del castillo se la encontrara en aquella posición.

**********

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado inconsciente en la sala en la que se había enfrentado con la banshee, pero estaba gradecida por el hecho de que ningún otro monstruo le hubiera saltado encima mientras estaba fuera de juego. Había tardado unos cuantos minutos en encontrar la llave que abría la puerta de reja que daba a la escalera, y había comenzado a subir. La caminata no era dura, pero sí algo larga, y Ana María estaba preguntadosé a qué lugar llevaría aquella escalinata.

Durante la escalada se había encontrado con otros dos o tres murcielagos asesinos, pero después de la nube de mamíferos alados y de la banshee, aquello le parecía coser y cantar. La lanza de brujas, como la había llamado la banshee, también se había mantenido apagada, como si la llama solo reaccionara a los seres fantasmales. Al menos, ella creía recordar que no había tenido llama cuando se había enfrentado a los zombis. Fuera como fuese, parecía una alabarda normal, como las que se vendían en las tiendas de Toledo, junto con espadas medievales, katanas y ballestas.

Las escaleras, al igual que el resto del trayecto anterior, estaban iluminadas por antorchas, dándole al lugar un aspecto maldito y tenebroso. Ana María había decidido que lo primero que haría después de salir de allí sería hacer como Santa Teresa: quitarse las zapatillas y sacudirlas, porque de allí no pensaba llevarse ni el polvo. Recuerdos dudaba que se llevara, porque estaba más que segura de que cuando saliera de aquella, su mente cogería todo lo relacionado con aquel sitio, lo cerraría bajo llave y pondría un letrero en la puerta que dijera: "Prohibido el paso. Peligro de muerte."

Y, por una vez en su vida, pensaba hacerle caso.

Las escaleras se detenían en una pequeña habitación, apenas más ancha que un pasillo, de piedra negra, y una puerta de madera reforzada con hierro cerraba de nuevo el paso. Ana María apretó el picaporte y empujó. La puerta, en respuesta, se abrió con un chirrido que hizo que la joven española pusiera una mueca de dolor al escuchar el ruido. Al parecer, sus oidos no se habían recuperado del todo de su enfrentamiento con la banshee. Abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para pasar con facilidad sin tener que abrirla del todo, esperando no hacer sufrir demasiado a sus pobres orejas.

Ante ella se extendía un nuevo nivel de mazmorras, y la joven no pudo evitar bufar, disgustada. Había esperado haberse encontrado con un panorama menos deprimente. El pasillo que daba a la puerta seguía hacia adelante durante unos cuantos metros, y luego se cruzaba perpendicularmente con otro corredor que, probablemente llevara a más celdas. Un suspiro de desesperación se escapó de la garganta de Ana María. Avanzó hacia el cruce, y se detuvo justo ante los tres caminos que se le abrían.

-Y bien, ¿ahora por dónde?- se preguntó en voz alta.

Intentó distinguir lo que hubiera más adelante en los tres caminos, pero la luz apenas le permitía ver más allá de cinco o seis metros, con lo que no le era posible ver que demonios podía encontrarse por delante. Suspiró de nuevo y se apoyó sobre la alabarda. Apenas había empezado, y sentía como si le hubieran robado todas sus fuerzas. Si no encontraba pronto a los demás, dudaba mucho que pudiera salir del siguiente enfrentamiento tan bien como en el de la banshee. Cerró los ojos.

"De todas formas, ¿quién me manda a mí aceptar? Ni siquiera me van a pagar como en la anterior ocasión. Si, vale, eso de salvar el mundo mola mucho y todo lo que quieras, pero me temo que eso no me va. Nunca he sido del tipo heróico, ¿no? Ni siquiera aquí parezco merecerme un papel más allá de la secundaria..."

Escuchó un ruido como de hueso contra metal a su izquierda. Alarmada, se irguió y abrió los ojos, girandose en la dirección de la que venía el ruido. Pero no vio nada. Aun así, se mantuvo en guardia, esperando escuchar algo que le indicara que lo que había oido no era una ilusión causada por unos nervios auditivos dañados.

El sonido se volvió a repetir. Apenas lo podía escuchar, era como los efectos especiales de una película que se estuviera emitiendo en una tele a toda potencia en el primer piso de un edificio y tú estuvieras en el último. El sonido no era nada agradable, puesto que si había zombis y banshees en el castillo, ¿qué impedía que hubiera esqueletos moviendose también? A fin de cuentas, aquello se parecía cada vez más a alguna película de horror de las antiguas. Y también tenía que decir que las pelis de Simbad nunca le habían gustado demasiado.

Ana María se maldijo a si misma cuando comprendió que uno de sus peores defectos, la curiosidad, iba a ganar a su sentido común. Era algo que siempre le había superado. Con la alabarda lista para el ataque, avanzó por el pasillo a su izquierda, atenta a todo ruido o movimiento que se pudiera producir, y de vez en cuando volviendo la vista hacia atrás en caso de que algo la atacara por la espalda. Sus nervios parecían alambres estirados de lo tensa que estaba.

A medida que caminaba por aquel pasillo, los sonidos se hacían más fuertes, especialmente el de metal chocando contra hueso, aunque de vez en cuando le parecía escuchar algo más, como llamaradas o chispas. Al principio habían sonado muy apagados, pero poco a poco se iban haciendo más claros, hasta que finalmente no le quedó duda a Ana María que debía de tratarse de uno de sus compañeros luchando contra algo que carecía de buena parte de su carne. Con el corazón en un puño, se lanzó a la carrera en dirección al ruido. Torció una esquina y se encontró con que el pasillo avanzaba un poco hasta verse bloqueado por una puerta. Los sonidos de lucha venían del otro lado, todavía apagados por la madera, pero más claros que antes.

Decidiendo que no estaba la cosa para delicadezas como abrir educadamente la puerta, la joven española le dio una fuerte patada a la puerta. Esta giró sobre los goznes con fuerza y acabó chocandose contra la pared. De haber habido alguien detrás de la puerta se habría llevado un buen porrazo, por muy no muerto que fuera. Pero Ana María no estaba como para comrpobar aquello, y dio un paso dentro de la sala.

Era, como en el piso anterior, una sala de guardia, algo más grande que la anterior. En el otro extremo había una puerta de barrotes muy similar a la que ella había abierto una vez se había encargado de la banshee. La mayor parte del grupo de esqueletos estaba allí, intentando pasar por encima de alguien que se había parapetado en la estrechez de la puerta para evitar ser rodeado por los montones de huesos andantes. Los bichos parecían demasiado concentrados en su víctima como para darse cuenta de que una nueva invitada había aparecido y estaba dispuesta a conventir en polvo a unos cuantos de los monstruos allí presentes.

Entre aquella masa de hueso, a Ana María le resultaba difícil distinguir la figura del que estaba peleando, pero al poco tiempo vio alzarse una espada, y a la joven española no le quedó la menor duda de quien era el que estaba frente a los esqueletos.

Con un grito de batalla que más parecía el aullido de un lobo hambriento que acababa de saltar encima de un conejo desprevenido, Ana María saltó hacia delante, balanceando la alabarda de un lado a otro. En general, el filo no debería haber causado grandes estragos en aquellos monstruos sin carne, pero el peso de la alabarda quebró los huesos de varios de los esqueletos ante ella. Algunos de los monstruos se volvieron para ver que demonios era lo que les estaba atacando con tanta saña, y sus cuencas vacías y sin vida se encontraron de frente con unos ojos de aguamarina ardiendo con un fuego interno que, en el caso de una persona, habría asustado al más pintado.

Ana María no se molestó en darle la vuelta a la alabarda cuando completó el balanceo en la dirección contraria. Su mejor arma contra los esqueletos no era el filo del arma, sino su enorme peso y contundencia. Pronto la fila de atrás quedó despejada. Sin embargo, los esqueletos no parecía afectados en lo más mínimo por el hecho de encontrarse rodeados.

Bien, aquello no le importaba en lo más mínimo a Ana María, porque pensaba reunirse de nuevo con Alucard aunque aquello le costara unas cuantas heridas.

Como respondiendo a su decisión, la hoja de la alabarda se cubrió de llamas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Y aquí lo dejo por ahora. En el siguiente llega la parte de Alucard en solitario, y pienso ponerselo algo más difícil que a la señorita. Tengo tendencia a putear a mis protagonistas, pero también se evaluar los niveles de fuerza. Quiero comentar un par de cosas. La primera es que la pelea principal, es decir, la de Ana María con la banshee, la puse con mucha reticencia. Como amante de la mitología celta, me siento un poco dolida de como evolucionaron las banshee originales. La leyenda conocía de las banshee, las plañideras, es que son espíritus cuyo canto anuncia la muerte de aquel que las oye, o de alguien de la casa. La leyenda celta cuenta que las banshee son las diosas celtas, que se ocultaron en el interior de las colinas, mientras que los dioses celtas se convirtieron en banhees. Como fan de Caírpre, dios celta de los bardos, me siento dolida por como han cambiado las banshee. Por cierto que la imagen que cogí de la banshee es similar a la que sale en Gargoyles. Me gustaba la pinta.

Respecto a diferentes cosas relacionadas con lo que hace o dice Ana María. Lanza de Brujas era el nombre que recibía el arma de Eric Lecarde en el libreto de instrucciones del Castlevania: The New Generation, aunque en el juego fuera más conocida como "Lecarde's spear". Dado que Eric, al igual que Ana María, era un pelín novato en el asunto, me parecía más lógico lo de Lanza de Brujas. Y de paso que fuera un arma conocida. Como aquí no hay potenciador de armas, las llamas reaccionan con la fuerza de voluntad y el deseo de pelear. Y por último, "gatos" en jerga castellana es el nombre que se les da a los madrileños. Madrid, al parecer, era una zona celta, de ahí la puntualización.


	7. El Dhampir.

****

CAPÍTULO 7: EL DHAMPIR.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castlevania y todos los personajes relacionados son propiedad de Konami. Este capítulo ha sido escrito escuchando Nightfall in Middle Earth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al mismo tiempo que Ana María caía por el largo tunel hacia los niveles más bajos de las mazmorras, Alucard, que había seguido el mismo camino que la española, reaccionó con la suficiente rapidez como para agarrarse al saliente que Ana María no había podido alcanzar. No le resultó demasiado difícil auparse hasta dicho saliente, a pesar de lo precario de su situación. Una vez en sitio seguro, miró hacia el largo túnel. Desde allí se podían escuchar los ecos de la voz de Ana María, desvaneciendose a medida que caía por el tobogán. No llegaba a entender las palabras, pero solo el tono en sí era capaz de arrancar una mueca de dolor del generalmente impasible rostro del dhampir.

Finalmente, los ecos cesaron. Alucard intentó distinguir lo que hubiera al fondo de aquel tunel, pero era imposible en aquella oscuridad. Viendo que no iba a lograr nada, y no muy dispuesto a seguir el mismo camino que su compañera, se volvió a observar mejor el saliente en el que se encontraba.

El saliente en sí no era más que el suelo de una abertura en una enorme roca, apenas lo suficientemente alto como para que un hombre de la estatura de Alucard se mantuviera en cuclillas. el otro lado de la roca estaba abierto, y daba a lo que parecía una de las despensas del castillo. En las anteriores ocasiones ni siquiera se había molestado en pasar. ¿Qué podría haber allí? Probablemente aquellas salas no se usaban desde antes incluso de que él naciera. Sin embargo, razonó, por muy abandonadas que estuvieran, tiempo atrás habían sido usadas, y por tanto debería haber alguna escalera que llevara, al menos, hacia arriba. Una vez hubiera salido de aquel lugar y se hubiera orientado, encontraría las escaleras que bajaban a las mazmorras e intentaría localizar a Ana María.

No era que no estuviese preocupado por los otros dos hombres, pero al menos ellos estaban arriba, y todavía estaban juntos, o al menos eso era lo que él creía. Y aunque no sabía como se las arreglaba de bien Morris en la pelea, Van Helsing tenía muchas posibilidades de salir adelante. Ana María no tenía esas mismas posibilidades y en aquellos momentos se encontraba a solas. Aunque había comenzado a sentir algo de confianza hacia la joven española, seguía sin poder evitar pensar que ella era la que podía recibir los peores ataques. Así que la opción era obvia: iría a encontrarla a ella, y ya se ocuparía de localizar a los otros dos.

Hecha la decisión, rodó un poco por el suelo y salió a la despensa.

La parte en la que estaba debía ser lo que en otros tiempos había sido la bodega. La abertura por la que acababa de entrar al enorme sotano estaba situada entre dos barricas de roble con capacidad para unas cuantas decenas de litros. El ambiente apestaba a vino añejo, y bastaba para emborrachar a alguien que no fuera muy partidario de probar el alcohol. Los únicos habitantes de aquel lugar parecían ser las ratas, las cuales se apartaban a toda velocidad de las botas del visitante. Alucard iba dejando una clara marca de su paso en el polvo que se había aposentado allí a lo largo de los siglos.

La salida de la bodega no fue difícil de encontrar, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de la despensa en sí, que era mucho más grande y más desagradable. Aquel era el reino de las ratas, y había un olor enfermizo en el aire, casi venenoso. Alucard procuró pasar el menor tiempo posible en aquel lugar. Por suerte, el encontrar la puerta de la despensa no le llevó demasiado tiempo, y se sintió más aliviado de lo que hubiera estado dispuesto a admitir de alejarse de aquel imperio ratonil.

Casi de inmediato al lado de la puerta de la despensa había una escalera que subía hacia arriba, y frente a la puerta por la que acababa de pasar había un largo pasillo. Aunque aquella zona le resultaba extrañamente desconocida, supuso, más por orientación y memoria que por otra cosa, que el pasillo delante de él acabaría llevando a la zona que daba al complejo de mazmorras y catacumbas que se extendían por debajo del castillo, y allí podría encontrar lo que buscaba, que era una manera de bajar y encontrar a la española.

No estaba muy claro si era que los murcielagos notaban que Alucard no era un rival para tomarse a la ligera, o si es que no había siquiera un solo mamífero alado, pero el dhampir se estaba ahorrando los ataques aereos. No parecía importarle mucho aquello, de todas las maneras, ya que se mantenía alerta, preguntandose en su interior cuánto más tardaría en aparecer el primer atacante. No era normal, por mucho que su padre estuviera más interesado en hacerles la vida imposible a los humanos, que no hubiera dejado alguna que otra trampa para entretenerle mientras Drácula se preparaba para el más que posible enfrentamiento.

Finalmente, el pasillo desembocó en una sala cuadrangular. Al otro lado de la misma, justo frente a Alucard, el pasillo continuaba. A la derecha había una puerta que daba a unas escaleras que bajaban, y a la izquierda se encontraban las escaleras de subida. Alucard ya había estado en aquella sala, y desde luego no le resultaría demasiado difícil seguir desde allí.

Pero claro, eso sería posible solo si lo que estaba en medio de la sala decidía dejarle en paz, cosa harto improbable.

-NO ESPERABA VOLVER A VERTE DESDE LA ÚLTIMA, MUCHACHO. ¿SIGUES EMPEÑADO EN HACER LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE A TU PADRE?

Alucard lanzó un largo suspiro muy poco típico en él. Esperaba encontrarse con algo tarde o temprano, pero no precisamente con la Muerte. Resultaba un tanto... chocante, por decirlo de manera suave... el hecho de luchar con un esqueleto flotante con una enorme guadaña que, para colmo de males, le trataba con la familiaridad que le daba el hecho de ser el mejor amigo de su padre. Aquello ya sin contar que había otros tres personajes rondando por el castillo a la caza intentando encontrarse los unos a los otros en aquel maremagnum de pasillos laberínticos.

-¿No podríamos dejarlo para más adelante?- preguntó el dhampir.

-¿LO DICES POR LA CHICA DE ALLÁ ABAJO? ES BONITA, DICHO SEA DE PASO- Muerte hizo una pausa y miró (o lo que corresponda a eso en un esqueleto con cuencas vacías y dos puntitos rojos en lugar de ojos) a Alucard antes de continuar-. NO SERÁ TU NOVIA, ¿VERDAD?

La mirada que le lanzó Alucard a la vieja amiga de Drácula fue sumarialmente archivada como el equivalente de una mueca horrorizada y un encantador rubor en las mejillas en un humano normal. Había pasado demasiado tiempo entre vampiros como para no adivinar la forma de actuar de Alucard.

-¿Y bien?

-HIJO, QUE QUIERES QUE TE DIGA... SI TE DEJO PASAR, LO MÁS PROBABLE ES QUE TU PADRE ME SAQUE A PATADAS DEL CASTILLO, Y COMO QUE NO ESTOY DISPUESTA. ESPECIALMENTE SI TE DEJO RESCATAR A LA CHICA. YA SABES, GAJES DEL OFICIO.

Alucard arqueó una ceja.

-Así que tendré que pasar por encima de tu cadaver.

-BUENO, ESO ES UN POCO DIFÍCIL, TENIENDO EN CUENTA QUIÉN SOY. DEJÉMOSLO EN QUE TENDRÁS QUE PASAR POR ENCIMA MÍA, Y PUNTO.

El dhampir no tenía muy claro como tomarse la ironía de su adversario. Muerte hizo un ostentoso arco con la guadaña, de forma que produjo un sonido similar a un silbido. Incluso teniendo en cuenta que no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba al extraño personaje, Alucard se obligó a si mismo a suprimir un escalofrío. La puntualización de Muerte no era del todo tranquilizadora. A fin de cuentas, él SÍ que podía dejar un cadáver.

-¿EMPEZAMOS?

Sin esperar siquiera a que Alucard tuviera oportunidad de contestar, aunque sabía perfectamente que esperar una contestación verbal era harto improbable, lanzó el primer ataque.

Alucard todavía no tenía muy claro de dónde demonios sacaba Muerte las guadañas arrojadizas. Más parecía que las creara del aire, cosa que dentro de lo que cabía no le extrañaría demasiado. Las armas, que para él eran de un tamaño bastante razonable, surcaron el aire con un sonido de desgarro, y Alucard las pasó mal para esquivarlas, hasta el punto de tener que alzar el escudo para evitar una de ellas. La guadaña rebotó contra la superficie metálica, produciendo un sonido similar al de una campana. Alucard miró por encima del escudo y observó que, en el proceso de evitar los cortantes filos de las armas de Muerte, se había aproximado al esqueleto con túnica y aspecto de segador. Luego dirigió una mirada hacia las escaleras que bajaban.

Tomó una decisión y empezó a correr trazando una curva en dirección a las escaleras. Ya se encargaría más tarde de aquel adversario.

Muerte no tenía la misma opinión.

La guadaña gigante bajó en un arco amenazador. Alucard, que a punto había estado de llegar a su vía de escape, se vio obligado a dar un salto hacia atrás, de forma que la hoja curva de la guadaña se clavó en el suelo de roca, levantando pequeñas lascas del duro material. El dhampir lanzó una mirada furtiva al esqueleto, quien a su vez parecía mirarle a él.

-¿TE IMPORTA MUCHO? ME GUSTA QUE LA GENTE ME TENGA COMO PRIMERA PRIORIDAD CUANDO ENTRO EN SUS VIDAS.

Y de nuevo varias guadañas se materializaron en el aire, girando al tiempo que volaban hacia Alucard. Éste se arrojó al suelo, esquivando por los pelos una de las guadañas giratorias, y se las arregló para rodar cosa de medio metro antes de ponerse de pie de un salto y arrojarse contra su adversario. Si quería guerra, estaba más que dispuesto a dársela.

En el tiempo que las guadañas volantes se habían materializado y había atacado al dhampir, Muerte había levantado su guadaña, y ahora la estaba lanzando en un tajo de un lado a otro, a la altura de la cintura de su enemigo. Sin embargo, Alucard la vio llegar por el rabillo del ojo, y se arrodilló por un momento, sumando el impulso de la fuerza de sus piernas al de la carrera. El resultado fue un salto que habría envidiado el mejor atleta del mundo, y que pasó por encima de la guadaña en un ligero arco que tenía toda la pinta de acabar sobre Muerte. Se las arregló para posicionar su cuerpo de forma que cayera primero su espada, luego sus brazos y por último su cuerpo encima de todo ello, sobre Muerte.

El batacazo fue monumental. Bien era cierto que la falta de carne en que clavar volvía la espada de Alucard algo bastante pobre contra Muerte, pero el hecho de caer encima del esqueleto con todo su peso, más unos cuantos newtons de fuerza, resultó bastante más efectivo de lo que parecía. Ambos dhampir y Muerte cayeron al suelo con un estrépido tremento, Alucard encima de la vieja amiga de su padre. Un crujido similar al de algún que otro hueso al romperse acompañó la caida, aunque el hecho de tener un par de costillas rotas no pareció afectar en demasía a Muerte, que apartó a Alucard de un manotazo. El dhampir logró recuperar el equilibrio con rapidez, aunque volvía a estar a algo de distancia de su adversaria, que volvió a flotar alegremente en el aire.

-HAS MEJORADO ALGO DESDE LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE NOS VIMOS- admitió-. LA ÚLTIMA VEZ TE COSTÓ BASTANTE MÁS DAR EL PRIMER GOLPE.

Alucard simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-¿SEGUIMOS?

-... Que remedio...

Pero esta vez fue Alucard el primero que atacó, no sabía muy bien si por estar hastiado ya de aquel combate o por la prisa que le urgía encontrar a la joven española.

Claro que el ataque le llevó algo más de tiempo en conjurarlo que a la Muerte el crear unas nuevas guadañas. El resultado fue que los dos ataques salieron a un tiempo: por un lado las armas volantes de Muerte y por otro varias esferas de fuego convocadas por el hechizo de Alucard.

Algunas de las esferas igneas chocaron con algunas de las guadañas, estallando en una especie de fuegos artificiales, mientras que otras pasaron entre las armas arrojadas contra Alucard, golpeando la figura de Muerte y prendiendo fuego por un momento a la túnica negra de ésta. Sin embargo, varias de las guadañas tenían rumbo de colisión con Alucard.

Éste no parecía en lo más mínimo asustado por el hecho, como si ya tuviera pensado el movimiento. De pronto, se desvaneció del lugar en el que estaba, esquivando las guadañas, ya apareció a un par de metros más allá... Justo detrás de Muerte. Aprovechó para asestar dos tajos al desprevenido ser, para luego volver a desvancerse y aparecer en un punto justo en el centro del círculo trazado por las armas de Muerte.

Cuando volvió a mirar al esqueleto flotante, este había reducido su tamaño considerablemente. Alucard sabía que era imposible matar a aquella criatura, puesto que era la muerte misma, y matar a la muerte es un concepto inimaginable. El extravagante personaje hizo un gesto indicando a Alucard que la pelea se iba a detener, y le miró con aquellos puntos rojos en el interior de las cuencas donde deberían haber estado los ojos.

-ME DOY POR VENCIDA, HIJO. TESTARUDO COMO SIEMPRE Y AÚN MÁS BRUTO QUE LA OTRA VEZ.

Alucard se relajó ligeramente. El combate podría haber continuado varias horas más, y probablemente no le hubiera hecho daño real al personaje frente a él.

-LA CHICA ESTÁ A UNOS TRES NIVELES POR DEBAJO. ¿ESTÁS SEGURO DE QUE QUIERES IR A RESCATARLA?- hubo una larga pausa antes de que Muerte contestara a su propia pregunta-. PUES CLARO QUE SÍ, QUE TONTA QUE SOY. ANDATE CON OJO, TU PADRE ESTÁ DE HUMOR MUY FESTIVO ESTA NOCHE. YO AHORA ME VOY A TOMAR UN DESCANSO, ME HAS DEJADO LAS COSTILLAS COMO PARA QUE LAS VEA UN TRAUMATÓLOGO.

El dhampir arqueó una ceja, pensando en que, de unos siglos a esta parte, Muerte estaba realmente cambiada. Supuso que era cosa de la evolución, el tiempo lo cambia todo, y no hacía falta más que ver a sus compañeros de fatigas.

El esqueleto flotante se esfumó en un "puf" de humo muy poco regio, y Alucard acabó de relajarse. Por lo menos se las había arreglado para sobrevivir a Muerte, y eso ya era un éxito. En general, la "vieja de la guadaña" no encontraba tanta resistencia. Tal vez por eso se estuviera volviendo un poco blanda. Pero mejor para él, qué demonios, ahora tendría pista libre durante unos cuantos minutos.

Convencido ya de que la vieja amiga de su padre no iba a volver hacer acto de presencia (de visita al traumatólogo, fuera lo que fuese aquello; probablemente se le lo preguntaría a Ana o a Robert, si es que alguno de ellos estaba en situación de responder), no perdió mucho más tiempo en lanzarse escaleras abajo a toda velocidad. De haber sido otra persona, probablemente habría dado un mal paso y se habría roto la crisma, hablando mal y pronto, pero Alucard mantuvo el equilibrio durante todo el trayecto. Las pocas criaturas que hubieran querido pararle los píes, en su mayoría murcielagos, ratas y un extraño tipo de ranas, decidieron que mejor era no meterse con la bala semi-humana que bajaba por las escaleras.

Eso fue durante el primer nivel y las escaleras que bajaban al segundo por debajo de su enfrentamiento con Muerte. El nivel siguiente era harina de otro costal.

Las escaleras que había seguido llevaban hasta uno de los sotanos dedicados a las mazmorras del castillo, más concretamente a un viejo cuarto de guardia. Si un historiador hubiera mirado la cantidad de restos humanos que descansaban allí, hubiera razonado que la causa de semejante concentración de huesos se debía a que allí había tenido lugar una pelea, probablemente en alguna de las innumerables guerras que formaban parte de la historia del medievo europeo, en la que un grupo de guardias del castillo habían luchado con uñas y dientes contra algún invasor que les había empujado hacia los sótanos sin escape. Sin embargo, Alucard sabía perfectamente que algo así no podía haber sucedido. Principalmente porque la última vez que había estado en aquella sala, incluso siglos atrás, no había semejante pila de huesos.

Y tampoco era demasiado normal que los huesos se alzaran en el aire y formaran los esqueletos de un pequeño batallón de guardias fantasmales que volvieron todos sus craneos hacia él y lanzaron una risa maquiavélica unánime, antes de agarrarse costillas y demás huesos y arrojarselos con toda la puntería que aquellos seres eran capaces de usar. Alucard alzó su escudo para evitar que aquellos proyectiles le golpearan. No es que fueran especialmente dañinos, pero, ¡qué demonios!, si te lanzaban unos veinte al tiempo desde luego que te iban a hacer daño.

Sinceramente, estaba empezando a mosquearse ligeramente.

Claro que el primer esqueleto de la fila no tuvo la certeza de que había logrado algo similar en alguien como Alucard hasta que la espada de éste le cercenó la cabeza y el escudo le golpeó en el costillar. Aquello fue el inicio de una danza de muerte que no parecía preocupar demasiado a los guardias esqueléticos, quienes alzaron sus huesudas manos, en el sentido más literal de la descripción, a fin de detener al invasor.

Claro que, para tener la ventaja de una abrumadora superioridad numérica, los esqueletos estaban haciendo un excelente trabajo no haciendo uso de ella. Claro que eran precisamente eso, esqueletos, y, aunque más rápidos que los zombies de la entrada, no eran realmente inteligentes. Aunque si seguía así no tardarían en rodearle, y entonces podía darse por perdido. Despacio, retrocedió hacia el espacio de la puerta que daba a las escaleras. Si se parapetaba allí, obligaría a aquellas criaturas infernales a llegar uno a uno, lo cual le facilitaría la defensa.

De pronto, en medio de la pelea, le pareció escuchar un aullido aterrador, al menos para un humano estándar, en medio de la sala, allí donde se encontraban las últimas filas de esqueletos. No tardó demasiado en observar un espectáculo sorprendente al tiempo que tranquilizador. Varios esqueletos con los huesos destrozados caían a un lado o al otro, al tiempo que la pesada punta de una alabarda se abría paso entre el pequeño batallón. Por un momento le pareció ver que la punta del arma que causaba tantos estragos en aquellas criaturas estaba rodeada por llamas verde-azuladas, pero dejó aquel pensamiento a un lado por el momento.

Tenía que reunirse con la persona al otro lado de aquella marabunta, y aquello requeriría luchar con más ánimos si cabía.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Bueno, tras una cierta parálisis en la historia debido a que no sabía qué criaturas ponerles de adversarios a la compañía, finalmente hice caso de dos viejos amigos míos, videojugadores empedernidos, y puse de adversario para Alucard a la Muerte, buena y vieja amíga de Drácula según la descripción del Castlevania: Simphony of Night. Por cierto, para aquellos que sepan de qué hablo, sí, he seguido los preceptos de Terry Pratchet a la hora de hacer hablar a Muerte... Y me temo que uno de Neil Gaiman: ¿quién ha dicho que la Muerte no sea enrollada? Aunque si tengo que elegir entre la muerte de Pratchet y la de Gaiman, me quedo con la del último. Por otro lado, Alucard está llevando las armas de su familia, lo cual incluye la espada con el ataque especial teleport-tajo-tajo-teleport que esquiva leches y ataca por detrás.

En el siguiente capítulo, recorrido de Samuel en solitario. Si alguien cree que me paso con la tortura psicológica que está sufriendo Ana, que se prepare, porque lo que sigue baja la moral al más pintado (al menos al cazavampiros más pintado :D)


	8. El Paladín, o Sucesos Extraños.

****

CAPÍTULO 8: EL PALADÍN, O SUCESOS EXTRAÑOS.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castlevania y todo lo relacionado con ese título son propiedad de Konami, y todo esto se hace sin ánimo de lucro. Este capítulo ha sido escrito al son del Somewhere Far Beyond, de Blind Guardian.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samuel Morris acababa de descubrir que encontrar una escalera hacia abajo en aquel castillo no era tan sencillo como parecía. Había salido casi a la carrera cuando había comprobado que la puerta que se había cerrado tras él, separándolo de Van Helsing, y había estado recorriendo un largo pasillo. Lo curioso del asunto era que el pasadizo carecía de puertas a los lados, cosa que habría sido corriente. De vez en cuando algún murcielago de cuerpo negro hacía una pasada en vuelo rasante, pero no era nada que Samuel no pudiera quitarse de encima.

Al fin, después de recorrer el pasillo a algo entre un andar calmado y el paso de carga, llegó a la primera y única puerta. Samuel miró la hoja de roble reforzado con acero, sin evitar preguntarse que tipo de infeliz loco había diseñado aquel castillo. Pero teniendo en cuenta que no podía retroceder, lo único que le quedaba era comprobar (y rezar para) que la puerta estaba abierta, y adentrarse en la habitación al otro lado. Puso la mano sobre el picaporte, y este cedió con facilidad, abriendole el paso a la siguiente sala del castillo.

La susodicha sala no era demasiado grande precisamente, pero tenía dos puertas, a parte de aquella por la que había entrado Samuel. Sus paredes estaban cubiertas también por tapices, pero estos eran bastante más agradables que los de la habitación de la que venía, aunque seguían siendo macabros: aquellos parecían una descripción del Infierno, aunque algunos detalles indicaban que se trataba más bien del Tártaro griego que del Infierno convencional cristiano. Algunos muebles añadían algo de vida a la tétrica salita, entre ellos un par de preciosas cómodas de estilo victoriano que habrían hecho las delicias de un anticuario, un armario más antiguo aún si cabe, y una mesa en el centro de la sala, no demasiado grande, con su silla a juego y un candelabro encima.

No parecía que hubiera nada amenazador en la habitación, así que Samuel decidió que sería mejor que siguiera con su camino. Estaba empeñado en sacar a su compañera de aquel atolladero. Le fastidiaba que la chica pudiera estar sola con el dhampir, aunque aún no tenía muy claro el por qué. Tal vez fuera porque no se fiaba de él, y en cambio ella le era de absoluta confianza. Intentando pensar solo en encontrar las escaleras hacia los niveles inferiores, cruzó la habitación hacia una de las puertas, a fin de comprobar si esa estaba también abierta o cerrada. Cruzó al lado de la mesa sin preocuparse mucho más, y alcanzó su destino sin mayor problema.

Escuchó un sonido como de metal golpeando madera tras él, y se volvió.

Lo único que vio fue la mesa, y esta no parecía estar fuera de lugar. Samuel se encogió de hombros, achacando el sonido a una ilusión auditiva provocada por sus tensos nervios, y se volvió hacia la puerta, poniendo la mano sobre el picaporte e intentando empujarla.

Nada. Estaba cerrada.

Y detrás de él escuchó de nuevo el sonido de metal golpeando madera.

Una vez más, Samuel se volvió sin ver nada más que la mesa. Pero, esta vez, sí encontró algo raro en la posición del mueble. Antes, la silla había estado pegada a la mesa, pero ahora estaba ligeramente separada. En condiciones normales, lo habría achacado a una imaginación bastante molesta, pero con los nervios a flor de piel, y sin saber dónde estaban los demás, en aquellos momentos cualquier cosa fuera de lugar era una amenaza. Con el látigo preparado para el ataque, y sin darle nunca la espalda al extraño mueble, se dirigió con lentitud a la otra puerta, en espera de que estuviera abierta.

Pero claro, una vez descubierta, la mesa no iba a andarse con chiquitas.

En otras circunstancias, el hecho de que mesa, silla y candelabro se lanzaran contra él a la carrera habría resultado incluso cómico. De hecho, pensó Samuel mientras esquivaba el candelabro, que parecía llevarle la ventaja al resto de los muebles animados, a Robert y Ana María les resultaría realmente divertido. Pero él en concreto no lo encontraba tan maravilloso. Lanzó un latigazo que dio de lado al candelabro y lo mandó contra una pared. El objeto metálico se sacudió, como quien acaba de recibir un golpe que le ha dejado atontado e intenta despejarse a base de sacudir la cabeza.

"Esto es lamentable," pensó Samuel, al tiempo que hacía frente a la mesa.

En aquellos momentos estaba echando de menos manejar un arma más... cortante, por decirlo de alguna manera. Como un hacha. Si, un hacha estaría bien.

El látigo se enredó en la pata de la silla, y Morris decidió que no estaría mal usarla para matar dos pájaros de un tiro, así que hizo un exagerado movimiento que combinaba brazo con muñeca, y el susodicho mueble salió despedido en un extraño arco que tenía por finalidad hacer chocar la silla contra la mesa. El choque, al menos, destrozó la silla. Aunque la mesa parecía bastante afectada por el golpe, todavía estaba completa y bien, lo cual hizo que Samuel empezara a preocuparse seriamente respecto su adversario. 

Lástima que no tenía termitas para amenazarla.

Tuvo que conformarse con intentar que la mesa chocara contra las paredes mientras se quitaba de encima el pesado candelabro que era el más plasta del trio convertido en duo. Finalmente, a base de golpearla y golpearla, consiguió algo: a la mesa se le partieron dos patas y cayó al suelo, incapaz de moverse más. Ya libre de la mesa y considerablemente enfadado, Morris hizo que su látigo se enredara en el malnacido candelabro y lo tiró al suelo, donde, en lugar de preocuparse por su salud como cualquier persona prudente y salir a escape, se puso a saltar encima del objeto con una saña realmente terrorífica.

Tardo cinco minutos en darse cuenta de que el candelabro estaba inservible y no se movía, y él estaba haciendo el ridículo.

"Menos mal que Ana no estaba aquí," pensó.

La otra puerta se abrió con facilidad, dando paso a una ENORME biblioteca, que habría hecho las delicias de Robert. Gigantescas estanterías a rebosar de libros cubrían las paredes de la habitación que parecía extenderse por dos pisos. Había varias escaleras que permitían el fácil alcance de los libros que estaban mucho más altos de lo que cualquier persona podría alcanzar. La sala estaba iluminada por muchas antorchas colocadas en sitios estratégicos en los que las chispas que pudieran saltar no afectaran a los vetustos volúmenes. Era, la verdad fuera dicha, realmente impresionante.

Pero para el americano había algo más importante que el impresionante espectáculo que era la biblioteca. Tenía que encontrar un camino que le llevara a los niveles más bajos del castillo.

Tras un vistazo desde su posición, observó que no había más puertas en el piso bajo de la enorme biblioteca, con lo que dedujo que debería haber una segunda entrada en el otro piso. Eso, o había acabado atrapado en aquel lugar, cosa que no le hacía ninguna gracia. Teniendo en cuenta que nada lograría si se quedaba allí quieto, Samuel salió al terreno abierto del centro de la biblioteca, en dirección a una de las escaleras que subían.

Al principio todo fue estupendamente, sin mayores complicaciones, pero cuando estaba a mitad de la subida...

En realidad no lo vio venir. Lo que pasó es que captó el sonido de algo que surcaba el aire en una trayectoria de colisión con su cabeza, y su instinto de supervivencia reaccionó antes que su mente racional, de forma que Samuel se tiró al suelo y besó los escalones durante unos segundos antes de erguirsede nuevo y volverse a observar lo que le había atacado.

Un libro.

Volando.

Aquello era deprimente.

El libro, en cambio, parecía estar estupendamente flotando con aparencia inocente en el aire, como si con él no fuera la cosa. Y Samuel hacía ya bastante que había perdido la paciencia.

-¡VETE AL INFIERNO Y DÉJAME EN PAZ!

Y con un latigazo, cortó el libro por la mitad.

No hubo ningún chillido, cosa normal teniendo en cuenta que era un libro y no animal, pero el aspecto que tuvo al caer fue muy similar al de un pájaro que acababa de ser abatido. El resultado en sí a Morris le pareció una burla macabra. Harto ya, subió los escalones de tres en tres, esperando llegar cuanto antes a la puerta.

Si en los niveles más bajos los murcielagos eran los atacantes voladores por excelencia, en la biblioteca la aviación había resultado ser un ejercito de libros voladores que, en el mejor de los casos, atacaban a mordiscos con una calavera que salía de sus páginas. El hecho de que alguno de ellos sacara espadas en lugar de calaveras no le hacía ninguna gracia al americano, quién decidió cortar por lo sano y tomar las de Villadiego.

Por suerte para él, había una puerta en el segundo nivel, justo encima de aquella por la que había entrado. Esquivando libros, y lanzando golpes con su látigo para quitarse de encima a los atacantes que más se le acercaban, alcanzó la salida y tiró del picaporte. La puerta se abrió de par en par, y Samuel cayó fuera de la biblioteca. El americano se puso en pie de un salto lo más rápido que pudo y le dio un latigazo al libro más cercano, que cayó al suelo con ruido de hojas arrancadas, antes de cerrar la puerta y asegurarse de atrancarla para aquel ejercito de "pájaros" de papel pudiera dirigirle un golpe más. Morris se dejó caer al suelo, con la espalda contra la puerta, mientras recuperaba la respiración.

Aquello era humillante. Había salido huyendo de unos libros.

¡Él había entrado allí a enfrentarse a un vampiro, no a verselas con un juego de comedor maléfico y unos libros asesinos!

Tras tomarse un respiro, y todavía con algo de cabreo, miró la habitación en la que había acabado. Solo había otra puerta, justo frente a él, y Samuel rezó para que no estuviera cerrada, o se pondría a chillar como si fuera una histérica. Desde luego no pensaba volver a la biblioteca y sus libros voladores. Antes muerto que eso. Se puso en pie y se acercó a la salida de la habitación. Con un suspiro de alivio comprobó que aún podía seguir adelante, lo cual le tranquilizó. Lo último que quería era quedarse atrapado en aquel lugar infernal.

Tras la puerta había un pequeño pasillo y unas escaleras que bajaban. Aquello alegró sobremanera a Samuel, que empezaba a pensar que no le iba a quedar más remedio que ir hacia arriba a ese ritmo. Con todos sus sentidos alerta, el americano siguió su camino, preguntandose que demonios era lo siguiente que iba a pasarle. Solo le faltaría ya que le atacara una pastilla de jabón o algo similar.

Las escaleras desembocaban en otro pasillo, un nivel por debajo de aquel en el que había acabado al salir de la biblioteca. Eso quería decir que estaba a la altura del piso bajo, y que para encontrar a sus compañeros perdidos, o al menos a una de ellos, tendría que seguir buscando las malditas escaleras. Siguió por el pasillo hasta llegar a una nueva puerta abierta una vez más. La habitación de altos techos era, sin duda, la menos macabra de las que había visto, y tampoco es que se quedara corta. No había tapices de ningún tipo, las gracias fueran dadas a Dios, y la decoración era ligeramente más moderna, y ligeramente femenina, con cortinas y lazos y alfombras y todas esas cosas que uno se esperaba encontrar cuando entraba en la habitación de una mujer joven y casada.

Claro que la combinación de rojo y negro indicaba que la dueña de la habitación o bien era lo más retorcido que existía sobre la tierra, o tenía un gusto tan pésimo como el del dueño del castillo para la decoración de interiores.

-¡Uy, que chico tan mono! ¡Eh, hola!- exclamó una alegre voz desde lo alto.

Samuel alzó la vista para ver quien era el que le estaba hablando.

Una brujilla.

Montada en una escoba.

Ya lo que le faltaba por ver.

En serio que estaba empezando a mosquearse.

Y mucho.

Dicha brujilla no parecía pasar de los veinte años, con lo que o bien era realmente joven o bien dejaba la habilidad de Ana María de parecer más joven a la altura del betún. Estaba, efectivamente, montada en una escoba de las antiguas, hecha con ramitas y demás zarandajas. La muchacha estaba embutida en un muy estrecho traje de color rojo, y sobre su cabeza de largo y enredado pelo negro descansaba un gorro de punta del mismo color que la ropa.

La bruja hizo bajar a su escoba hasta que estuvo flotando delante de Samuel de forma que le pudiera mirar a la cara sin tener que torcer su cuello hacia arriba o hacia abajo.

-¡Hola!- saludó de nuevo la chica, con un sonrisón de oreja a oreja-. Nunca te había visto por aquí, rubiales. Yo soy Salomé, ¿cómo te llamas tú?

Samuel la miró de hito en hito. ¿Esta tía iba en serio?

Cuando Salomé no obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba del cazavampiros, hizo un puchero y puso los brazos en jarras, apenas manteniendo el equilibro sobre su escoba voladora.

-¿Qué pasa, se te ha comido la lengua el gato?

No, pero como si lo fuera. El americano todavía no era capaz de reaccionar. Se suponía que lo seres de aquel castillo estaban intentando matarle, ¡no hacer buenas migas con él! Cuando finalmente parecía que iba a reaccionar, la brujilla soltó un chillido.

-¡¡AAAHHH!! ¡No me digas! ¡Tú eres uno de los cazadores! ¿¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?? ¡Grrrr!- Lo único que Morris conseguía pensar en aquel momento que aquella tía era una histérica o algo similar-. ¡Ahora el jefe se va a cabrear conmigo por intentar ligar con uno de vosotros!

-¿El jefe?- fue lo único que logró decir el pobre Samuel, que ya no sabía dónde meterse.

-¡Claro, el jefe, el conde, el gran D, Drácula!- Salomé parecía desesperada ante la forma de actuar de Samuel-. Me ha dicho que tengo que ayudarle a acabar con los cazadores, y me dije "¡eh, por qué no! ¡Será divertido!"- y continuó continuó contándole su vida y algún que otro comentario y rumor al más puro estilo maruja, lo cual incluía de vez en cuando un "hijo del jefe" o un "esa cernícala de Elisabeth, quien iba a decir que es prima de ese pedazo de tio bueno". A la altura del tercer o cuarto verbo, Samuel había perdido completamente el hilo del monólogo.

-...porque claro, solo a ella se le ocurre meterse con la prometida de un tio de Hispania. No es que tenga nada en contra, pero son unos brutos...

-Oye, en serio, eso está todo muy bien, pero... ¿pretendes matarme de aburrimiento?

-¡Oh, me había olvidado! ¡Sí, bueno, a lo que vamos! ¡Preparate para morir y todo eso!

Samuel estaba empezando a considerar que la idea del suicidio no era tan mala como pudiera parecer al principio. Salomé había conseguido elevar un poco más la escoba, de forma que ahora estaba un poco por encima del americano, el cual, ahora que parecía que todo estaba solucionado y la batalla iba a comenzar, estaba preparado y en guardia. Observó como la brujilla se volvía para coger algo de debajo de la capa, antes de que se volviera con una rapidez de espanto y le arrojara el objeto a la cara. El movimiento le había dejado tan fuera de lugar que Morris no logró reaccionar a tiempo.

Menos cuando el negro "objeto" soltó un sonoro "¡MIAUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" y cayó sobre la cara del cazador de vampiros. Claro que aquello habría dejado patidifuso al mismísimo Alucard.

El gatito negro, que apenas era algo más que una pequeña bola de pelo con uñas, maulló y bufó con una fuerza poco común en algo tan pequeñito, lanzando arañazos a diestro y siniestro. Con un rugido de dolor Samuel se quitó al felino de encima con bastante rudeza.

-¡Bruto!- chilló la brujilla-. ¡Has pegado a mi Dinin!

Y acto seguido a Morris le llovieron encima algo así como cinco o seis hermanos del pequeño Dinin, todos ellos maullando a la desesperada. Samuel, a quien el encuentro con el gatito negro le había dejado la cara hecha un cromo, decidió que no quería repetir la experiencia, y se dedicó a esquivar las pequeñas bolas de pelo, las cuales aterrizaron en el suelo de pie como buenos mininos y salieron en estampida lejos del bestia de dos metros y la histérica de su dueña.

Samuel vio como los felinos se ponían a cubierto a toda velocidad, y pensó que los comprendía perfectamente. Salomé, en cambio, parecía bastante enfadada. Pronto el americano comprobó el alcance del enfado de la brujilla.

Un granizo del tamaño de un puño cayó justo a su lado. Alzando la vista, vio como de la nada había salido una nuve de tormenta que estaba arrojandole pedrúscos de hielo del calibre de balas de cañón. Él no sabía realmente lo que pasaría si alguno de aquellos trozos de hielo le golpeaba pero no tenía ningún interés en averiguarlo. Se dedicó a esquivar la enorme granizada mientras buscaba un punto para tirar a Salomé. Un trozo de granizo el golpeó en el hombro izquierdo, haciendo que estuviera a punto de caer al suelo... Y dándole un ángulo de tiro sorprendentemente bueno.

La punta del látigo voló y se enroscó en el mango de la escoba. Con un tirón, y teniendo en cuenta que estaba añadiendo su peso, hizo que el objeto volador se fuera para abajo, arrastrando con él a Salomé. La brujilla chilló antes de estamparse contra el suelo y quedar inconsciente. Apenas la chica perdió el conocimiento, el granizo cesó de inmediato. Morris se dejó caer al suelo, medio del alivio, medio del cansancio, y le dirigió una mirada a la brujilla caida.

Cinco minutos más tarde había usado la capa, previamente vaciada de la enorme colección de crías de gato, que no eran pocas, para atar a Salomé, de forma que no pudiera moverse cuando se despertara. No estaba por la labor de meterse en más lios. Con un suspiro, y acabado ya su trabajo, Morris recogió su látigo y se dispuso a seguir adelante.

Sintió como de pronto algo se le subía al hombro. Se giró y vio a uno de los gatitos-bola-de-pelo de Salomé, Dinin, subido encima suya.

-Oye, bicho, mejor que te quedes con tu dueña. Su "jefe" no estará muy contento con ella.

El gato le miró con una cara que parecía querer decir "tú estas tonto", antes de meterse por debajo de la cazadora del americano y acomodarse tranquilamente en uno de los bolsillos interiores, que parecían hechos a medida para que el minino pudiera entrar en ellos. Morris soltó un nuevo suspiro. Aquello venía a completar la tanda de rarezas que le había ocurrido. Encontró entre unas cortinas negras adornadas con murcielagos rojos la puerta de salida y la atravesó, encontrandose de nuevo en un pasillo. Samuel rezó para que no le pasara nada como lo que le había ocurrido hasta entonces, porque a esas alturas se pegaría un tiro o se tiraria por una ventana en plan suicida o alguna cosa similar.

El pasillo era bastante largo, y había alguna que otra puerta a los lados. Morris las fue comprobando todas, pero casi ninguna estaba abierta, y las que lo estaban no tenían más que ratas y murcielagos. En un momento dado, el pasadizo descendió a la altura de un par de escalones, lo cual extrañó sobremanera a Samuel. El pasillo no continuó mucho más allá, y solo quedaba una puerta por comprobar. Dicha puerta estaba mucho más trabajada que las otras, y el metal que reforzaba la plancha de madera tenía unos diseños mucho más detallistas.

Con un suspiro, Morris tiró del picaporte y encontró conque el paso estaba abierto, lo cual hizo que se tranquilizase en cierta medida. Dio un par de toquecitos con la mano izquierda en el punto en el que el pequeño cuerpecito del gato estaba, y sintió como este se removía, como si le acabaran de levantar de un sueño maravilloso sobre aquello que los gatos puedan soñar. Luego dio un paso hacia delante.

Fue el único que dio en el interior de lo que debía ser la capilla del castillo, porque de pronto se vio obligado a detenerse.

Un cuchillo curvo se había alzado a la altura del cuello y ahora estaba amenazando con hacerle una nueva sonrisa en la garganta.

Morris giró la cabeza lentamente, intentando no cortarse con la afilada arma, y se encontró con una visión que no era tan desmoralizadora como los enemigos con los que se había visto las caras hasta el momento, pero que desde luego quitaba todo el ánimo de luchar.

El cuchillo era un kukri, y el que lo empuñaba era un Robert Van Helsing con cara de muy malas pulgas, los ojos de zafiro ardiendo con un fuego interno de fanatismo, y un montón de cortes por todo el cuerpo, uno especialmente feo recorriendole la mejilla derecha.

Morris trago saliva silenciosamente. Solo había visto a Robert en una ocasión en ese estado, justo cuando lo había conocido, poco antes de que este tuviera que ir a buscar a Ana María. Y tenía que decir que, si tenía que elegir entre enfrentarse a Drácula o a Robert en ese estado, prefería cien mil veces enfrentarse al vampiro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Lo admito, me lo he pasado pipa escribiendo este capítulo. Nunca le he tenido demasiado aprecio a la familia Belmont, tal vez porque en comparación con las armas de Alucard o Eric Lecarde, el látigo en general resultaba lastimoso, y teniendo en cuenta que los Morris son los descendientes directos de los Belmont... Y me preguntareis, ¿entonces para que meter a Morris? Porque quería usar todo lo que pudiera del Castlevania de MD. En la idea original no había un Morris, sino un londinense llamado Jonathan Seward. Pero como tiré de videojueos, Seward dio paso a Morris.

Todos los bichos de este capítulo han sido sacados del Castlevania de PSX. Esos fueron nombrados expresamente por mi querido amigo Sparky y yo como bichos para Morris. Un último detalle respecto a Dinin: nunca pensé que Morris se iba a llevar un gato hasta que me puse a escribir esto. Y por cierto, el nombre tiene coña. Hare mención especial al final del fic a aquellos que me digan exactamente de dónde he sacado el nombre.

En el próximo capítulo, la razón por la que Van Helsing le está poniendo un kukri en el cuello a Morris. ¡Hasta más leer!


	9. El Hombre de Fe.

****

CAPÍTULO 9: EL HOMBRE DE FE.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castlevania y todo lo relacionado con este título es propiedad de Konami, y esto no se hace con ánimo de lucro. Este capítulo ha sido escrito escuchando Battalions of Fear de Blind Guardian.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robert Van Helsing había subido las escaleras de caracol que llevaban hacia arriba por el pasadizo secreto con cien ojos, esperando un ataque en cualquier momento. Fuera de la experiencia que pudiera tener, tenía que admitir que en comparación con sus compañeros, tenía una considerable desventaja: sus armas, en comparación con las de sus compañeros, requerían un mayor grado de riesgo. Aquello lo solucionaba en parte con una fe en Dios a toda prueba, y en parte con una atención y un instinto de supervivencia afinados hasta límites insospechados.

La escalera daba a un nuevo pasadizo sin luz, que avanzaba durante unos treinta metros antes de torcer en un recodo. Robert no tenía mucha elección más allá de avanzar, así que lo siguió, con la antorcha sujeta en la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha empuñaba uno de sus kukris. Mientras mantuviera la antorcha, no podría hacer uso de sus redomas de agua bendita a riesgo de perder uno de sus dos cuchillos, pero había que tener en cuenta que el fuego en sí era un arma que se podía tener en cuenta, sobre todo para ciertas criaturas del castillo. Siguió el pasillo más allá del recodo, y durante unos cuantos metros más, hasta que llegó a una nueva puerta.

Cuando salió del pasadizo, descubrió que la nueva salida era también una puerta oculta, disimulada tras una estatua. Esta resultó ser la estatua de un ángel con una espada llameante, con toda probabilidad una imagen de San Miguel. Las enormes alas, así como la ondulante túnica, que le hacía pensar que la imagen en sí era del gótico, ocultaban la entrada al pasadizo de las miradas indiscretas. A fin de cuentas, la sala carecía de tapices. Una mirada por encima le indicó a Robert que se trataba de la capilla del castillo. La estatua se encontraba en una pasarela a un segundo nivel de la sala con forma de cruz griega. Dicha pasarela estaba oculta como un adorno bajo las cúpulas, cubierta por una larga fíla de arcos semicirculares sencillos. El alemán saltó del pedestal de la figura del ángel y aterrizó sobre la pasarela, y se volvió para observar la estatua que ocultaba la entrada.

Frunció el ceño cuando vio que la cara de la estatua había sido terriblemente destruida, hasta que no quedaba nada de los rasgos que debían haber sido angelicales. Se volvió, y observó a su alrededor, y en su segundo vistazo a la sala comprendió que la capilla del castillo había sido completamente desecrada. No era que le extrañase, sabía por las crónicas de su propia familia que la capilla había sido el lugar del que habían sacado la tierra que necesitaba Drácula para mantener su poder fuera de su hogar. Y también sabía por Alucard que la capilla tenía muchos secretos horribles escondidos. Ahora que veía las estatuas de santos desfiguradas, las cruces destrozadas, los bancos convertidos en astillas y otras señales, no le quedaba duda de que no quedaba ningún lugar santo en aquel maldito castillo.

No le gustaba la idea de quedarse mucho tiempo por allí, así que, de inmediato, buscó una escalera que le bajara al nivel principal. Desde allí, saldría por la puerta principal de la capilla e intentaría localizar al resto de sus compañeros. Tenía confianza en que todos ellos podrían salir adelante en caso de enfrentarse a las criaturas menores del castillo, pero de los cuatro solo el dhampir podía enfrentarse solo a Drácula con posibilidades de ganar y sobrevivir, así que sería necesario que los cuatro se reunieran de neuvo para poder hacerle frente al vampiro con seguridad.

Encontró lo que buscaba al otro lado del atrio, y hacia allí se dirigió, tras dejar la antorcha y sacar su segundo kukri. Tenía que mantenerse alerta. Nunca sabía lo que se le podía venir encima.

Fue precisamente por aquello mismo que consiguió quitarse del camino del enorme cuerpo que estuvo a punto de saltarle encima por la espalda. Robert escuchó un sonido como un trotar que se le acercaba y se tiró al suelo. Lo que fuera que estuviera cargando contra él saltó por encima suyo y aterrizó delante. Robert se puso en pie de un salto, en una maniobra muy similar a la que su amigo americano efectuaría en la biblioteca del castillo poco tiempo después, y se encaró a su adversario.

Este era un lobo gigantesco, con el pelaje castaño rojizo y pequeños ojos negros, largos dientes afilados en la boca, que dejaba caer una baba de un color, olor y textura extraños. Ambos estaban justo en frente de la única cristalera que había en toda la capilla, justo en el abside de la misma. Van Helsing sabía que no sería inteligente darle la espalda al bicho. Desde el principio había sabido que sería imposible darles la espalda a muchos de sus enemigos. Y no tenía otra opción que avanzar, así que tendría en enfrentarse a aquel ser monstruoso. No tenía muy claro de como lo conseguiría, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Enfundó uno de sus dos kukris, el de la mano izquierda, iba a requerir muchos de los objetos que tenía guardados en caso de ser necesarios.

El infernal lobo lanzó un penetrante aullido, que parecía señalar el comienzo de la batalla, y Robert vio con horror que varios de los cristales de la vidriera se resquebrajaban y quebraban para lloverle encima. El alemán hizo todo lo posible para esquivar aquellos proyectiles sin perder de vista al lobo, que seguía todos sus movimientos, mientras avanzaba o retrocedía, como si estuviera esperando algo. El alemán decidió lanzarse adelante, esquivando por los pelos los cristales que caían. Se lanzó al suelo y rodó, metiéndose por debajo del hocico y el pecho del animal y lanzar un tajo. El kukri dejó una larga linea roja, y Van Helsing salió de debajo del cuerpo por entre las piernas traseras.

Aunque la maniobra había sido realmente rápida, Van Helsing no salió indemne de ella. Poco después de haberse lanzado hacia adelante y abajo, a fin de pasar por debajo del cuerpo del gigantesco lobo, este había lanzado una bocanada de fuego. Van Helsing había logrado con su maniobra no solo herir de gravedad a aquel animal, sino también salvar por los pelos la vida, aunque ahora tenía una bonita quemadura en su brazo izquierdo, que iba desde la muñeca al codo.

El alemán no estaba nada seguro de poder repetir la maniobra, y con semejante arma a distancia era poco probable que el lobo, que en aquellos momentos aullaba de dolor, haciendo que más cristales de la vidriera se rompieran y cayeran al suelo, pudiera ser herido por segunda vez de aquella manera. Alguno de los cristales, que Robert intentaba esquivar de todas las maneras posibles, produjo cortes en el cuerpo del alemán, cuya mente trabajaba a toda velocidad para ver que arma podía usar contra aquella criatura. Finalmente encontró una adecuada al caso.

Además de sus kukris y las redomas de agua bendita, llevaba un juego de cuchillos arrojadizos que había aprendido a usar tiempo atrás. Enfundó el otro kukri y sacó sus nuevas armas. Esperaba, y rezaba, para que su puntería fuera lo suficientemente buena, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que el brazo izquierdo le dolía horrores.

El lobo infernal se volvió hacia él, dispuesto a convertirlo en humano a la parrilla, pero Robert no le dio demasiado tiempo, lanzando una andanada de dos cuchillos, rezando fervientemente a Dios para que le concediera algo de puntería.

Dios debía de haber escuchado sus plegarias, porque los dos cuchillos volaron certeros: uno de ellos se clavó profundamente en uno de los ojos, y el otro pasó por encima de la cabeza para clavarse en la chepa de la demoníaca criatura. Casi de inmediato, Van Helsing retrocedio varios pasos a toda velocidad, apartandose de la linea de acción del fuego infernal que escupía aquella burla de un lobo. Notó el calor de las llamas, pero nada más, había calculado perfectamente la distancia.

El lobo se preparó para lanzar un tercer aullido, y Robert no perdió el tiempo.

El tercer cuchillo se clavó profundamente en la garganta del animal, y el cuarto en el pecho. Probablemente la herida de la garganta fuera mortal para el lobo, pero la del pecho fue fulminante. La criatura, todavía en posición para lanzar el aullido, cayó hacia un lado, muerto instantaneamente. Van Helsing lanzó un suspiro de alivio. No había sido difícil, pero tampoco había estado chupado. Tenía que admitir que había tenido una buena cantidad de ayuda divina en aquello. Elevó una plegaria de agradecimiento a Dios por la ayuda prestada y recuperó los cuchillos. Una vez los limpió en la piel de la sacrílega bestia y los hubo colocado en su sitio debajo de su abrigo, siguió su camino.

La pasarela, por suerte, no le deparó más sorpresas, lo cual le alegró sobremanera. Llegó a la escalera y bajó al nivel inferior.

Por un momento, permaneció semioculto en la escalera, agazapado y con los pies sobre el último escalón. Como siempre, observaba su entorno. A un lado tenía el abside de la capilla, y al otro tenía los dos brazos de la sala. Desde donde estaba no solo podía ver la puerta principal frente al abside, sino también una puerta secundaria al fondo de uno de los laterales de la planta. Probablemente hubiera una segunda puerta en el lateral de la nave que le quedaba fuera de la vista. Una vez comprobadas las posibles salidas, y decidido a usar la principal, pues era la que otorgaba más facilidades, intentó ver si había algun tipo de amenaza para su avance.

Entonces se fijó en lo que había en el abside, flotando encima del altar.

Desde lo alto no había llegado a vislumbrar bien el fondo del abside, detrás del altar de piedra, cubierto por un mantel que había acabado criando moho y hongos, y que de blanco inmaculado había pasado a un enfermizo color verde. Al fondo de la nave había un retablo medieval, probablemente del gótico por la forma y los ropajes de las figuras, pero estas, al igual que las estatuas que habían adornado la pasarela, habían sido mutiladas de forma que sus cabezas era irreconocibles. Frente al retablo había una cruz de madera, extrañamente ilesa en aquel destrozo. Y encima del altar flotaba una espada, girando sobre sí misma lentamente.

Aquello hizo que a Robert se le erizara el pelo de la nuca. Sentía una energía que emanaba de la espada, que ponía en guardia a todos sus sentidos y disparaba alarmas en su mente. La espada que estaba flotando allí no lo hacía por una fuerza divina ni mucho menos. Y parecía estar burlandose de todo aquello que era importante para Van Helsing.

No parecía que realmente hubiera nada más a parte de la espada. Sin embargo, aquella cosa no iba a dejarle marchar. Como casi todas las criaturas de aquel lugar, aquella espada flotante ansiaba probar la sangre de un humano, y desgraciadamente había sido él el que había ido a parar a la capilla. Por un momento se preguntó como les estaría yendo a los demas, antes de erguirse y dar varios pasos al frente, hasta quedar encarado con la espada.

En cuanto Robert estuvo en el centro de la sala, mirándola, la espada comenzó a girar más rápidamente, y de pronto se puso en movimiento, cambiado y tranquila rotación por una más amenazadora. Para su horror, Van Helsing observó como dicha espada, que había comenzado una especie de baile frenético, atraía a muchas espadas, todas ellas reales, de las manos de los ángeles guerreros que hacían de vigilantes de la capilla. Aquellas espadas formaron un círculo defensivo alrededor de la espada, girando a toda velocidad. La primera imagen que le vino a la mente a Robert fue la de un picador de carne. La segunda la de un giroscopio. El resultado era poco agradable.

La espada se mantuvo flotando por encima del altar, como si esperara a que Robert hiciera el primer movimiento, pero el alemán no se atrevía a romper el circulo de cuchillas que protegían el arma infernal que estaba frente a él. Con sus dos kukris, se dijo, no tenía muchas opciones.

No se le ocurría nada para hacer frente a aquella espada.

Esta, como si estuviera harta de esperar, hizo de pronto un movimiento inesperado, que dejó a Robert totalmente anonadado. Arrojó las cuchillas volando en todas direcciones.

Los cortes de las espadas que se habían lanzado contra él eran bastante peores que los de los cristales de las vidrieras que le había lanzado antes. Había conseguido escapar por poco a las espadas volantes, pero una había logrado producirle un corte en la mejilla que ahora estaba sangrando abundantemente. Las cuchillas volvieron de nuevo a su órbita alrededor de la espada maldita, que de pronto decidió moverse para perseguir al humano.

Robert estaba desesperado y al mismo tiempo enfadado. Aquella cosa podría perfectamente cortarle en trocitos, y tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Una vez más envainó los kukri. Tal vez contra otras criaturas fueran más efectivos, pero contra aquella espada necesitaba algo que sirviera como ataque a distancia. Con un movimiento gracil, al tiempo que evitaba las cuchillas que danzaban alrededor de la espada, sacó una de las redomas de agua bendita que tenía escondidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Esperaba, aunque no le hubiera extrañado, que aquella arma flotante fuera, como el resto del castillo, algo maldito a los ojos de Dios.

Las cuchillas volvieron a lanzarse en todas direcciones, pero esta vez Van Helsing tuvo más suerte que la anterior, ya que lo más grave que ocurrió fue un rasgón en la manga de su abrigo. Robert aprovechó que las armas arrojadizas de aquel objeto tardarían algo de tiempo en volver para contraatacar. Pronunció un salmo, el que más usaba, y lanzó la redoma de agua bendita, poniendo toda su fuerza y corazón en el lanzamiento.

El pequeño vial estalló a mitad de camino, ante la sorprendida mirada del cazador de vampiros, y la llama verde-azulada se elevó al techo de la capilla, convirtiendose allí en una pequeña mota de humo del mismo color oceánico que la llama. Pero en vez de disiparse, como había temido Van Helsing, se hizo más y más grande a una velocidad de vértigo, hasta que se convirtió en una nube que ocupaba todo el techo. En aquel momento, la espada volvió a poseer su guardia de cuchillas giratorias una vez más.

Pero aquello no le servía de nada contra lo que le iba a caer encima.

Para asombro del propio lanzador del agua bendita, la nube azul-verdosa dejó caer un alegre e intenso chaparrón. Las espadas, todas ellas, y en especial la central que flotaba y parecía mandar al resto, se vieron envueltas en una enorme llamarada. Todas ellas se desvanecieron con un silencioso "puf", y apenas lo hicieron, dejó de llover y la nube que se había cernido dentro de la capilla se recogió en si misma y también se desvaneció.

Durante un momento, Robert parpadeó, no sabiendo muy bien que demonios era lo que había pasado. Luego, reaccionando con rapidez, miró a su alrededor en busca de algun atacante más. Cuando no vio nunguno, se dejó caer sobre el suelo, y observó los destrozos.

Aquel terreno santo había sido manchado, pensó. Tal vez ya lo había sido mucho antes de que el conde que habitaba el castillo se hubiera convertido en un upyro. Pero eso daba igual. Aquel era un sitio que tiempo atrás había estado consagrado a Dios, y ahora era un lugar oscuro y maléfico, casi tanto o más que el resto del castillo. Aquello hacía que le hirviera la sangre.

No sabía por cuanto tiempo había permanecido allí, observando las esculturas dañadas más allá de cualquier arreglo, los bancos destrozados, las vidrieras rotas ante las que había luchado, el altar mellado por la espada flotante, la cruz marcadas por las hojas de las cuchillas... En su mente podía ver tiempos mejores de aquel castillo, en los que la luz entraba por las vidrieras de la capilla, llenandolo todo de luz y color, dándole a las estatuas de aquellos ángeles guardianes y a la cruz del abside un halo de misticismo, de santidad. Aquello no era más que una imagen, se dijo. Ya no había salvación para aquel lugar que antes había sido santo. Solo quedaba acabar con el dueño del castillo, arrasar con todo y esperar que nunca tuviera nadie que enfrentarse con aquella imagen.

Determinado a hacerle frente a lo que fuera, y con más ganas que nunca de tener unas cuantas "palabritas" con Drácula, Robert Van Helsing, descendiente de Abraham Van Helsing, se puso en pie y se encaminó hacia la puerta principal de la capilla, renovando una vez más los votos de luchar contra el horrible conde que su familia había pronunciado tiempo atrás. El cansancio de la batalla previa se había desvanecido, no solo por el descanso, sino también por una fuerte descarga de adrenalina producida, precisamente, por pensar en su jurado enemigo. Tenía que encontrar a sus compañeros para acabar con aquello... ¡y ay del que se atreviera a enfrentarse a él!

Justo cuando llegó a la entrada que iba a usar para salir, escuchó unos pasos que se aproximaban hacia allí. No muy seguro de a que atenerse, y no queriendo prolongar ninguna pelea que pudiera tener más allá de lo necesario, Robert desenvainó sus kukris, y se situó en la puerta, detrás de la hoja que estaba atrancada con un cerrojo unido al suelo de piedra. Para golpearle, habrían tenido que reventarla, y Van Helsing conocía poca gente que fuera capaz de hacerle algo similar a una hoja de roble sólido. Esperó...

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y hubo una pausa, como si el que estuviera detrás pareciera indeciso. Finalmente, el personaje al otro lado de la puerta dio un paso hacia adelante...

En un movimiento medio-inconsciente, Robert colocó el kukri a la altura del cuello del recién llegado, sin llegar a cortar. Durante unos instantes no fue capaz de distinguir o reconocer a la persona frente a él, que se había frenado de repente al notar la afilada hoja del kukri apoyada contra su cuello, por la zona de la yugular. Finalmente, pudo ver con claridad a quien estaba amenazando y por poco no le dio un ataque.

Su cuchillo estaba pegado a la frágil piel del cuello de Samuel Morris.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Eo, aquí de nuevo. Es un capítulo muy corto para un personaje que me gusta tanto como Robert me gusta. Para aquellos que sientan curiosidad, el lobo infernal está sacado del Castlevania de MD, y sale en la primera fase. Simpático animalito, ¿verdad? La espada flotante es una de las tres variedades de esta espada que hay en el Castlevania de PSX. Creo que es uno de los capítulos que más me gustan, a pesar de lo que me ha costado escribirlo.

A mitad del capítulo me pilló una de esas bajadas que pueden darle a un escritor en un momento dado. Por suerte, contaba con la ayuda del señor Bram Stocker y uno de sus libros, "The Lair of the White Worm". Gracias a ese libro encontré las ganas para continuar y acabar cuanto antes. Lo cierto y verdad es que siempre que acabo un capítulo de este fic me encuentro agotada mental y físicamente. Empiezo a pensar cosas muy raras.

En el siguiente capítulo, las andanzas de Alucard y Ana en pareja, y una visión de lo que realmente le ocurrió a nuestra buena moza en Alemania.


	10. Ángeles sin Alas

****

CAPÍTULO 10: ÁNGELES SIN ALAS.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castlevania y todos los personajes relacionados con la saga son propiedad de Konami, aunque a mí me encantaría poseer a Alucard :D Este capítulo tiene una escena de sangre y vísceras bastante dura, así que con ojo cuando lo leais. Ha sido escrito en su totalidad con el Carmine Meo de Emma Shapplin en la cadena (raro eso de que haya combinado gore con algo parecido a la ópera, ne?)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ana María llevaba ya cinco minutos golpeando incansablemente a los esqueletos, y empezaba a notar como sus ánimos iban cediendo. El fuego que había brillado en la punta de la alabarda se hacía más y más tenue, pero aún así continuaba con la lucha. Ya no quedaban casi esqueletos, aunque los pocos que habían quedado por su lado habían logrado ponerse a su espalda, con lo que había tenido que girar, y no tenía mucha idea de como estaba haciéndolo Alucard. Lanzó un golpe, y derribó a dos de los tres esqueletos que le quedaban. Sin embargo, no logró reaccionar a tiempo, y una garra huesuda se cerró sobre su antebrazo.

-¡Mier...!- iba a exclamar, pero la palabra se quedó a la mitad cuando un certero golpe que combinaba un puño enguantado con una empuñadura de espada bastante aparatosa envió la cabeza del esqueleto al otro lado de la sala. El resto del no-muerto se derrumbó en un montoncito de huesos.

Ana María observó primero los huesos a su lado y luego alzó la vista, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Gracias. Me alegro de ver que estás bien.

Alucard hizo un ligero asentimiento que valía como contestación a las dos frases de Ana María. La joven española se sentó en el suelo para tomarse un descanso.

-No sabía que esto fuese tan agotador- musitó ella-. Solo he parado de pelear y correr para caerme inconsciente.

El dhampir puso una rodilla en tierra a su lado y se dedicó a examinar a su compañera en busca de heridas graves. Frunció ligeramente el ceño cuando observó la sangre seca en la oreja y se volvió.

-¿Estás segura de que estás bien?- preguntó él, en un tono de voz deliberadamente bajo.

-Sí, tranquilo, estoy bien. Solo tengo ganas de irme de este infierno.

Alucard tenía que admitir que comprendía como se sentía la chica. Aquel lugar ponía a prueba no solo todas las habilidades del cazador, sino también su resistencia y su cordura. El dhampir se puso en pie y le tendió una mano a Ana María. Esta aceptó la ayuda con una silenciosa y cansada sonrisa y se puso en pie, agarrando fuertemente la alabarda. Por un momento pensó que se iba a caer y se iba a dar de boca contra el suelo, pero tuvo la suficiente presencia de ánimo para colocar usar la Lanza de Brujas a modo de báculo para apoyarse.

"Bonito servicio le estoy haciendo a esta leyenda viva, ¿no?" pensó ella sarcásticamente a pesar de su estado de ánimo.

-¿Y Van Helsing y Morris?- interrogó ella.

Alucard sacudió la cabeza.

-No lo sé.

-Espero que estén bien. ¿Nos vamos ya de este sitio, por favor?

-Sigueme- contestó él con un asentimiento.

Y así, con Alucard abriendo la marcha y Ana María siguiéndole, los dos cazadores empezaron a subir las escaleras. Alucard ya había estado allí, y podía orientarse al fin en aquel laberíntico castillo. Entre eso y encontrar que su compañera no estaba gravemente herida le alivió bastante. Fuera de que estuviera agotada, no había perdido nada del espíritu combativo que parecía caracterizarla. Al parecer, Van Helsing había hecho pleno con ella.

Por su parte, Ana María también se sentía bastante aliviada. No era solo que ahora tenía compañía, sino que además contaba con el mejor guía que podía esperar en aquel laberinto de pasillos y escaleras. A fin de cuentas, Alucard conocía ese lugar muchísimo mejor que ella.

Pronto estuvieron subiendo a nivel del suelo del peñasco sobre el que se alzaba el castillo. Las escaleras por las que habían subido desembocaban en una sala relativamente grande, y tétricamente almueblada, al gusto del dueño. Algunos candeleros en las paredes a intervalos regulares impedían que una oscuridad total reinara en la sala. Ana María sintió un escalofrío, y por instinto se pegó más a Alucard, delante de ella. El dhampir miró por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que todo iba bien con la joven mujer antes de dar un par de pasos dentro de la sala.

Apenas se hubo separado de ella un metro, escuchó el sonido de un cuerpo al caer al suelo.

-¿Ana?- preguntó, volviendose.

La española estaba tendida en el suelo, en posición fetal. De una zancada estuvo a su lado, y se arrodilló junto a ella, girando su cuerpo con delicadeza. Ana María tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración regular, tranquila y profunda.

"¿Dormida?"

Aquello puso en guardia a Alucard. Ana estaba agotada, eso lo sabía. Pero... ¿quedarse dormida sin ni siquiera lanzar un bostezo a medio camino? Eso no era natural. ¿Pero quién...?

-Hora de dormir, caballero de brillante armadura...- dijo una voz femenina detrás de él. Antes siquiera de que Alucard se volviera para encarar a su adversario, se sintió cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Lo último que escuchó antes de perder la consciencia fue el sonido de su propio cuerpo cayendo al suelo, y parecía muy, muy lejano.

**********

Ana miró a su alrededor, aterrada. Lo último que recordaba era que Alucard había echado a andar por delante de ella, y ella había ido a seguirle cuando sus piernas fallaron y sus ojos se cerraron, enviándola a aquel mundo de sueños. Porque aquello era un sueño, ¿verdad? De pronto se sentía como Segismundo, sin saber que era real y que era sueño. Ahora estaba en un pueblo de la centroeuropa medieval, quizás la propia Bistrizt. Era de noche, pero un fuerte resplandor rojizo iluminaba alguna de las fachadas.

"Fuego..." pensó, y se giró.

Se encontró mirando a la plaza principal del pueblo, y sintió como su estomago se revolvía, horrorizado. Estaba asistiendo a la quema de una bruja. El fuego empezaba a crecer lentamente, aunque todavía no había llegado a lamer los pies de la mujer atada a un poste por encima de la hogera preparada. E incluso desde aquella distancia, Ana María comprobó con horror que aquella mujer que estaba a punto de arder era sorprendentemente parecida a Alucard.

Sin pensarselo dos veces, y con su alabarda en la mano, Ana empezó a abrirse paso hacia la hoguera a empellones, quitando a gente de en medio. No parecía que esta gente se sintiera molesta o intimidada por su presencia, ya que todos tenían la vista fija en la hoguera, como si ella no estuviera realmente allí. Por fin, la joven española logró alcanzar la primera fila del circulo que rodeaba el desagradable espectáculo, y su corazón dio un segundo vuelco cuando vio la escena que se estaba representando justo delante de ella.

Alucard estaba justo frente a la hoguera, incapaz de moverse. No podía ni acercarse ni alejarse. Simplemente miraba la figura atada sobre el rugiente fuego que empezaba a crecer y a crecer en busca de más combustible que lo alimentara. La hermosa mujer, vestida con un vestido negro, miraba al dhampir frente a ella con una expresión extraña, como de... ¿severidad?... en el rostro. Era realmente hermosa, como lo era Alucard, pero había algo en esa belleza que hacía que Ana María se sintiera incomoda, como si no fuera de verdad. Era la sensación que tenía cuando veía algo fuera de lugar. Sin embargo, aquel rostro hacía que se mantuviera atrás, sin moverse.

-Escuchame, hijo- dijo de pronto la mujer, su voz alzandose por encima de las llamas para dirigirse a Alucard. Ana María no se sorprendió demasiado de saber que aquella mujer era la madre de Alucard. ¿Era aquello una visión del pasado de su compañero de desventuras?-. Los hombres son la causa de esto. ¡Destruyelos! ¡Haz que paguen por sus errores! ¡Todos ellos! Haz lo que te pide tu madre. Se que eres capaz de ello.

Ana dio un soberano respingo. ¡Aquello no era posible! No podía creerselo. ¿Tanto odio sentía la madre de Alucard hacia sus congéneres que le pedía a su hijo que acabara con todos? Pero había algo que no cuadraba en aquello. Si era realmente el pasado, ¿no habría seguido Alucard el último deseo de su madre? Pero Alucard estaba luchando codo con codo con ella, Samuel y Van Helsing, ¿no?

Como si aquello la liberara de un hechizo, dio un paso hacia delante.

-¡Alucard!- llamó-. ¡No la escuches!- añadió, sin saber realmente lo que estaba diciendo.

El dhampir se volvió y dirigió sus ojos grises hacia ella. La miró primero con recelo, y luego con sorpresa, como si acabara de reconocerla.

-¿Ana?

La aludida lanzó un suspiro de alivio y asintió. Por un momento había temido que su compañero se volviera contra ella o algo del estilo. Alucard se giró hacia la mujer que estaba atada en el poste por encima de las llamas.

-Si no caí la primera vez, era inutil intentar este truco la segunda, demonio.

La mujer lanzó una carcajada que retumbó como si estuviera multiplicada y magnificada por cientos de ecos. Todo se volvió negro alrededor de los dos cazadores de vampiros, y la risa femenina se convirtió en una carcajada masculina, antes de que los dos volvieran a caer en un mundo de sueños.

**********

No era un castillo, ni el pueblo en el que se había criado, pero tenía un aire que, aunque no era igual, sí parecía similar. Alucard llegó pronto a la conclusión de que aquello era una iglesia.

Vio el escritorio frente a él, y dio un paso atrás. El cuerpo de un hombre, vestido con un traje muy similar a los que Van Helsing solía utilizar estaba tendido sobre el mueble, una enorme espada atravesándole el pecho. El rostro generalmente impasible del dhampir se torció en una mueca de disgusto. Sangre cubría la pared tras el hombre sin cara. Apartó la vista, intentando encontrar a Ana. Sabía ya en qué trampa habían caido, teniendo en cuenta lo que había visto solo unos instantes atrás.

Pesadillas. Recuerdos amargos que su mente intentaba dejar a un lado, solo volviendo cuando era necesario, y transformados en algo diferente cuando era necesario.

Volvió a mirar al hombre caido. ¿Eran esas las pesadillas que plagaban la mente de Ana?

Un grito de terror cortó el hilo de los pensamientos de Alucard. Era Ana María. Sin perder más tiempo, corrió en la dirección de la que había surgido el grito. No estaba demasiado lejos, y Alucard llegó sin más dilación.

Se podía decir que el dhampir tenía un aguante psicológico fuera de lo normal. Cosas que habría hecho a los humanos reaccionar de alguna manera u otra a él le dejaban impávido. Pero lo que tenía delante era demasiado fuerte incluso para una persona preparada.

Lo cierto y verdad era que, desde su posición, Alucard apenas distinguía toda la sala, pero sí lo suficiente como para comprender por qué aquello eran pesadillas. En aquella habitación, parcialmente tapada por las dos personas que se encontraban al lado de Ana María, que estaba en el suelo arrodillada, como si quisiera vomitar, se encontraban dos hombres... o lo que quedaba de ellos. Uno había sido desmembrado de una manera lo más dolorosa posible. El otro estaba colgado en la pared, con los brazos en cruz. Unas palabras que no era capaz de traducir estaban escritas en sangre por encima del cuerpo de la víctima crucificada. Si se prestaba buena atención, se podía comprobar que sus intestinos no estaban precisamente en su sitio. No veía el suelo, pero la parte más baja de las paredes estaba cubierta de roja sangre.

Alucard podía ser todo lo estable e inmutable que quisiera, pero aquello era peor que cualquiera de las pesadillas que hubiera podido tener en su vida. Apartó la vista y la dirigió hacia las dos personas que estaban al lado de la sollozante Ana María.

Eran un par de chicos, más jovenes incluso que ella. Un chico y una chica. La chica parecía no moverse, fascinada por el repugnante espectáculo, mientras que el chico se estaba volviendo hacia la española, alzando una mano...

Garras.

Ana era incapaz de notar el peligro en su estado, pero su compañero, más atrás, sí había detectado lo que estaba sucediendo, y saltó como un resorte, corriendo hacia ella.

El demonio con forma de hombre estaba ya bajando las garras hacia su compañera, así que Alucard actuó casi instintivamente.

Con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de convocar, golpeó en la cara del demonio con su escudo.

El demonio lanzó un grito de dolor y furia, lo que hizo que Ana María alzara la vista y sus ojos se encontraran con los grises iris a los que se había acabado acostumbrando. Aquellos iris lograron que, por fin, la inexperta cazadora reaccionara, cogiendo su alabarda, y se encarara a la que había creido su amiga en Alemania, golpeandola con fuerza en el estomago antes de que pudiera abalanzarse sobre Alucard, quien estaba concentrando sus fuerzas en derrotar al que había asumido la forma del otro compañero de Ana en aquella pesadilla-recuerdo.

Alucard tenía un nombre para la demonio-hembra. Era un súcubo. Ya se había enfrentado a uno de sus congeneres tiempo atrás. El otro, aquel con el que se estaba enfrentando, era la contrapartida del súcubo, un íncubo. Probablemente los dos se hubieran aliado para enfrentarse con ellos dado a que los íncubos tenían más facilidad para engañar y hechizar a las mujeres, cuando los súcubos eran especialistas en hacer caer a sus pies a los hombres. Quizás eso ahora les estuviese dando ventaja, puesto que cada uno se estaba enfrentando al demonio del mismo sexo, con lo que no les podían afectar con ilusiones de la misma manera.

La pelea resultaba más difícil para los demonios que para sus adversarios. El escenario que habían elegido para el combate era de lo más incómodo: un extrecho pasillo que no les permitía volar ni abrir las alas. Ana María, con la Lanza de Brujas llameando con una especial fuerza, quizás por sentirse acorralada en aquel lugar horrible fruto de sus pesadillas y recuerdos, lanzaba tajos como mejor podía. Sus ojos parecían idos, sus profundidades de zafiro ardiendo con un fuego similar al de la locura. La súcubo reculaba, intentando apartar el arma con sus manos en forma de garra. Pero no había forma de quitarse de encima a aquella mujer. Cuando por fin llegó a un espacio medianamente abierto ya no podía volar. Ana había herido sus alas lo suficiente como para que estas no pudieran soportar el peso del súcubo. Esta se mantuvo a la defensiva, intentando defender el centro vital.

El íncubo también había aprendido a temer a su adversario, aunque los ojos de Alucard fueran, como siempre, claros pozos de hielo gris. Mientras que la súcubo había huido en dirección a la salida, el íncubo se había visto obligado a entrar en la habitación de la matanza de los recuerdos de Ana, la cual era relativamente pequeña y, aunque le hubiera permitido volar, no dejaba espacio para maniobra aerea ninguna. Esta vez el fallo táctico había sido de los sonados, y el dhampir lo estaba aprovechando, lanzando tajos que herían a su adversario. No tenía prisa. Iba a hacerle pagar todas y cada una de las malas pasadas que les había hecho a él y a su compañera, con intereses.

Por un momento Alucard bajó la guardia, y el íncubo lanzó un grito de triunfo mientras lanzaba sus garras hacia el corazón de su adversario, y tras ellas todo su cuerpo para imprimirle inercia a un movimiento a todas luces desesperado. Era lo que el dhampir había esperado, puesto que esquivó con facilidad las dos manos en forma de garra. Una de ellas se deslizó limpiamente sobre la superficie cóncava del escudo, y el demonio, perdido su equilibrio, cayó hacia delante. Alucard no dudó ni un instante en bajar su espada en horizontal, clavándola en el cuerpo de su adversario. El íncubo, con un último chillido de dolor y terror, se esfumó en una neblina, de vuelta al infierno del que salió. Una vez seguro de que su enemigo no iba a volver, el dhampir salió a la carrera para encontrar a su compañera.

Los brazos del súcubo tenían cortes realmente serios. La demonio estaba desesperada, no sabiendo muy bien que hacer. A diferencia de los íncubos, los súcubos pueden llegar incluso a engañar a mujeres, pero a ella no le era posible hacer nada. Fuera lo que fuera lo que hubiera en la mente de aquella humana, estaba demasiado nublado por una furia ciega y un terror puro. Ana alzó su alabarda tanto como pudo hacia arriba y hacia la derecha. en aquellos momentos, era la tigresa acorralada y herida con la que, días antes, Van Helsing la había comparado. Con la rapidez que le daba el propio impulso de los brazos a la alabarda, más el que le daba la fuerza de la gravedad, el arma cayó sobre el súcubo. El tajo abrió una enorme herida en el vientre de la diablesa, que auyó de dolor y de rabia. Extendió sus dedos como garras y los cerró sobre la garganta de Ana María antes de que esta pudiera rematar su labor, alzándola del suelo.

La joven española pronto encontró dificultades para respirar, mientras sus manos se cerraban sobre las garras que intentaban arrancarle la vida. Pero la rabia había superado a la razón, y lo que la estaba manejando era el instinto de supervivencia propio de los humanos. Con toda la fuerza que podía utilizar, y que no era poca porque estaba multiplicada por la furia, Ana lanzó una patada que hizo colisión con la herida abierta del súcubo. Un nuevo aullido de dolor se pudo escuchar, y la joven española aterrizó en el suelo con una perfección felina. Agarró su arma y, con la misma rapidez con la que se había producido sus ataques desde el comienzo de aquella batalla, alzó la punta, atravesando el pecho del demonio.

Al igual que su compañero, el súcubo se desvaneció en una neblina.

Apenas los últimos jirones de humo se desvaneciero, los dos se vieron arrojados violentamente de nuevo a la consciencia.

**********

Alucard se levantó y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Dolía como mil demonios, aunque sabía que no tardaría en pasar. Había otra cosa que le preocupaba. Se giró para ver si su compañera estaba despierta, y se encontró con que se había encogido aún más y sollozaba. Él no dijo nada, solo colocó una mano enguantada sobre el hombro de ella, y Ana alzó sus ojos zafiro hacia los grises de su compañero.

En los de ella había miedo, en la más pura de sus formas.

Ana María emitió un murmullo, e incluso teniendo en cuenta lo afinado que era su oido, a Alucard le resultó difícil entender lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Puedes sentarte?- preguntó él.

Ella asintió y se irguió, con todo su cuerpo temblando de arriba a abajo.

-¿Qué... qué era eso?- preguntó ella-. Me devolvieron a...- pero no acabó la frase.

-Un súcubo y un íncubo- explicó Alucard, en su tono de voz habitual-. Pueden dormir a otros seres y llevarlos a una pesadilla. Aquello que más les haga sufrir...

-Lo que te mostraron... ¿Era tu pasado?

Alucard sacudió la cabeza en una negativa.

-Lo parece, pero no.

-Tu madre nunca diría algo tan horrible, ¿no? ¿Murió realmente así?

Alucard bajó la vista, y a Ana aquello le valió como respuesta.

-Lo siento.

Una vez más, el dhampir negó con la cabeza.

-No es culpa tuya- hubo una pausa, antes de que finalmente continuara-. En cuanto a ti...

Ana cerró los ojos.

-Sí, es mi pasado- dijo ella-. Al menos, parte de él. Van Helsing sabe lo que ocurrió en realidad, debe ser el único de toda Alemania que lo sabe.

Hubo una larga pausa, en la que Alucard estaba esperando a que ella continuara y Ana María esperaba que aquel hombre impasible frente a ella dijera algo. Cuando comprendió que él no pronunciaría palabra hasta que ella terminara su historia, comenzó:

-Hace cosa de un par de meses, un tipo de una agencia de seguros me contrató para investigar una muerte en Alemania. Era un arqueólogo famoso, y la póliza de su seguro de vida era de infarto. Tan alta que, en caso de que se cobrara en su totalidad, arruinaría a la compañía. El seguro, sin embargo, se anulaba en caso de asesinato. Yo tenía que probar que aquella muerte era un homicidio, y para ello me enviaron allí.

¡Oh, la muerte era sin duda un asesinato! Yo no conozco a nadie a quien le haya implosionado el cuerpo de manera natural, y menos aún por accidente. Lo que nadie nos dijo es que nos ibamos a encontrar con alguien así. Hasta aquel entonces no creía en vampiros. Todo tenía que tener una explicación racional y científica. Pero aquel tipo se escapaba de todos nuestros conceptos de ser humano.

Nos atacó dos veces. En la primera logramos escapar solo porque conseguí acertarle en pleno pecho con un disparo y le tiré al suelo. Pero seguía vivo. Pensamos que llevaba un chaleco antibalas, y que por eso no le había pasado nada, pero...

Más tarde, investigando lo sucedido en el museo en el que había muerto el arqueologo, fuimos a casa del celador... Forzamos la puerta para entrar, porque nadie respondía a nuestras llamadas. Los encontramos muertos a él y a su mujer. Despedazados e irreconocibles, como si una bestia se hubiera ensañado con ellos. La escena era horrible. Volvimos al museo para comentarle nuestros descubrimientos al director, y exigimos echarle un vistazo a los objetos del inventario del profesor.

Cuando volvimos del sótano... Y subimos al despacho... Nos encontramos con... esa escena.

Ana se detuvo un momento para tomar aire y tranquilizarse. El rememorar aquello hacía que tuviera ganas de ponerse a chillar como una histérica.

-Bajamos para perseguirle. Teniamos que capturarle, o nos acusarían a nosotros. Solo había un sitio en el que podía ocultarse, y ese era una sala que estaba en el ábside de la iglesia, y que estaba cerrada al público. Estaba llena de objetos para cazar vampiros... Y él estaba allí. Nos dijo que era un vampiro, y nos lo demostró también... Cerró la puerta por la que ibamos a huir y nos atacó.

No recuerdo muy bien la pelea. Solo sé que tenía agarrada a mi compañera, y que yo estaba intentando que la soltara, a base de darle puñetazos. Mandó al chico volando contra unas sillas de un manotazo... Era terriblemente fuerte. En un momento dado la soltó y los tres salimos corriendo... Pero no iba a dejarnos escapar. Entonces, mi compañero cogió un kukri y...- una pausa, mientras Ana sacudía la cabeza-, le decapitó.

Nos inventamos una historia para explicar lo sucedido sin que nos creyeran locos ni nos acusaran. Cerraron el caso, la agencia de seguros pareció encantada con el resultado, y yo me llevé una buena tajada. Pero desde entonces... Las pesadillas...

Y se quedó silenciosa, sin decir nada más. Alucard observó a la joven, entre sorprendido y horrorizado, dentro de lo que podía estarlo Alucard. Había visto y escuchado cosas que helaban la sangre al más pintado, pero lo que ella le había contado habría vuelto loco a cualquier persona que lo hubiera presenciado. No solo era impresionante la horrible historia, sino la fuerza de caracter de la mujer que la había vivido.

El dhampir se puso de pie y le tendió una mano a Ana María.

-Vamonos de aquí. Cuando acabemos, tu sueño será mucho más tranquilo.

La española le miró con sorpresa. Alucard estaba sonriendo. No era una gran sonrisa, pero sí una que tranquilizaba y hacía que sus frías facciones se suavizaran hasta darle un aspecto casi infantil. Todavía alucinada por el giro que habían tomado las cosas, tomó la mano de su compañero, que tiró de ella para ponerla en pie. Pero, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ella le abrazó. Ahora era el turno de Alucard para estar sorprendido.

-Gracias...- musitó ella antes de separarse-. Gracias por todo. ¿Vamos?

El dhampir, una vez recuperada la compostura, algo más despacio de lo que a él le hubiera gustado, dicho fuera de paso, asintió y abrió la marcha. Se dirigieron al otro extremo de la sala, dónde estaba la puerta de salida, y Alucard la abrió...

Justo para ver pasar delante de él un cuerpo balanceándose en un látigo y estampándose contra la pared de la esquina del pasillo, a poca distancia de la puerta.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Estaba escribiendo la parte en la que Alucard y Ana están atrapados en la pesadilla de ella, y estaba flipando con lo gore que es la escena de la sala con los dos guardias. Cuando me lo imaginaba era fuerte, pero así descrito es horroroso. Esto no es para estómagos delicados. El súcubo es uno de los enemigos del Castlevania de PSX, mientras que el íncubo, una vez más, es cosecha propia mía. Lo cierto y verdad es que son diferentes de como se supone que son los súcubos y los íncubos, pero no me voy a meter en aventuras con ellos. La historia de Ana María sale de la partida de Ragnarok en la que ella estaba, con la diferencia de que la partida de Ragnarok está por acabar. La tirada de frialdad de la escena de la pesadilla tenía un nivel de susto.

En el siguiente capítulo, Van Helsing y Morris siguen en busca de las escaleras.


	11. Los que Nacen con Esperanza.

****

CAPÍTULO 11: LOS QUE NACEN CON ESPERANZA.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castlevania y todo lo relacionado con la saga son propiedad de los señores de Konami, y como yo no me llevo ni una perra, no creo que importe demasiado. Tened cuidado y no se lo digais, no vaya a ser que les guste la historia y decidan comprarmela para hacer un juego del Castlevania xDDDD. Este capítulo ha sido escrito escuchando Somewhere far Beyond, de Blind Guardian, y creo que me estoy empezando a rayar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hubo una larga pausa mientras Van Helsing mantenía el cuchillo delante del cuello de Morris, sin que lograra reaccionar. Finalmente, con un movimiento rápido y sencillo, y sin decir ni pio, el alemán giró el kukri y lo enfundó. Luego le dio la espalda a Samuel y se alejó dos pasos, llevándose una mano a la frente, como si le doliera la cabeza. Mientras, el americano observaba la capilla con una mezcla de fascinación y desagrado. Las estatuas destrozadas de ángeles no eran precisamente los decorados que más animasen al cazador de vampiros.

-¿Alguna salida que no hayas probado?- interrogó el alemán, intentando parecer tranquilo.

-No- contestó Samuel, dejando pasar el hecho de que su amigo había estado a punto de decapitarlo en uno de sus trances de caza-. ¿Y tú?

-Hay dos puertas por comprobar en la capilla. Agradecería que nos marcharamos de aquí, este sitio está maldito.

-¿Una capilla?

-Desecrada. Les encantan estos sitios.

Samuel asintió. Los seres demoníacos gustaban de burlarse de lo más sagrado, y los terrenos santos desecrados eran sus lugares favoritos. Aquella capilla no era una excepción, al parecer. Robert se estaba dirigiendo en aquellos momentos hacia una de las naves laterales, para intentar abrir la puerta, mirando a su alrededor, por si acaso algo más les fuera a atacar. Samuel, por su parte, se encaminó hacia la puerta contraria.

Fue el alemán el que dio el grito de aviso al encontrar su puerta abierta. La del americano tenía la llave echada. Samuel se acercó a su compañero, y este le mostró unas escaleras hacia abajo.

-Creo que da a un nicho. Un panteón familiar- dijo Robert-. Tal vez encontremos una salida por aquí hacia el patio principal de la fortaleza. Desde allí podremos encontrar un camino de vuelta a dentro.

Morris asintió. Confiaba en el buen juicio de Van Helsing, al menos en ese aspecto. El alemán consiguió una nueva luz que le permitiera ver en la oscuridad y comenzó a bajar hacia el panteón que estaba debajo, seguido de cerca por su compañero estadounidense. Las escaleras no se alargaron demasiado tiempo, y pronto llegaron a la catacumba. Un pasillo formado por los féretros marmoreos se extendía durante unos cuantos metros antes de desembocar en otras escaleras que subían. Algunas de las tumbas estaban abiertas, y en ellas los dos cazadores encontraron pequeños montoncitos de polvo.

-Trabajo de mi antepasado, Abraham- dijo Robert-. Me pregunto como demonios se enteró el Stocker ese de todo esto.

Morris decidió que mejor era estar calladito.

-Vamos, sigamos. En seguida estaremos en el patio- añadio el alemán, abriendo de nuevo la marcha.

Por extraño que pareciera, no tuvieron ninguna sorpresa en el nicho, si se exceptuaba al murcielago suicida que se había lanzando de cabeza hacia la antorcha que llevaban y que había sido rapidamente liquidado por Van Helsing de un tajo de su kukri. Subieron las escaleras y se encontraron, una vez más, al aire libre.

Había salido a una especie de patio lateral que hacía las veces de cementerio. Lo cierto y verdad es que aquel sitio parecía diseñado por un borracho. ¿Quién demonios dejaba un patio para cementerio en medio de una fortaleza.

-Estos rumanos, cada día me dejan más de piedra- comentó Ven Helsing, pasando entre un par de tumbas.

Samuel se encogió de hombros y siguió a Robert. Tras dar unos pasos, le pareció escuchar un ruido, y se volvió. Nada parecía fuera de lugar, ¿o sí? Parecía como si una de las lápidas se hubiera movido...

En aquel momento, la susodicha lápida dio un salto hacia delante.

Morris se puso blanco como la leche.

-¡Robert!- llamó-. ¡Esa lápida se ha movido!

Robert se volvió, un tanto molesto.

-Vamos, hombre, no me tomes el pelo. ¿Cómo se va a mover una lápida? Eso es...

Y la lápida volvió a dar un salto hacia los dos cazadores.

La cara de Van Helsing habría merecido un premio. Durante cerca de un minuto se quedó mirando a la lápida como quien veía a la más modosa de las doncellas inglesas de la época victoriana haciendo un streapteasse. Finalmente, su pragmatismo cristiano-católico consiguió apartar de una patada a la sorpresa mayúscula, haciendo que el alemán recuperara su típica expresión facial de "me da igual lo que me eches". La lápida volvió a dar un bote hacia adelante, como si fuera absolutamente natural que las lápidas dieran saltos. De haber sido un fumador, Robert se habría encendido un cigarrillo con toda la parsimonia del mundo.

Samuel, por su parte, estaba al borde del colapso nervioso. Por si no había tenido suficiente con la mesa rabiosa, el candelabro loco, la silla corriendo, los libros volando y la bruja que tiraba gatos pequeños y granizo del tamaño de un obús, ahora tenía que vérselas con una lápida brincante. Si había algo más raro que eso, que bajara Dios y lo viera.

Dinin, que había notado que algo no iba del todo bien, asomó su pequeña cabecita por la abertura de la cazadora de Morris, observó la lápida, bufó y se volvió a meter en su bolsillo. Al parecer, al gato también le parecía de lo más normal que los pedazos de marmol dieran brincos. No decía mucho de la vida que llevaban los habitantes del castillo, la verdad fuera dicha.

La lápida dio un salto más. En vista de que Morris no acababa de reaccionar (cosa lógica, se dijo Van Helsing, no todos los días se visitaba un castillo tan asquerosamente maldito que hasta las lápidas de las tumbas estaban encantadas), el alemán cogió el látigo de su compañero, le dio un trallazo al rectángulo marmoreo, observó el resultado, le dio otros cuatro trallazos y le devolvió el látigo a Samuel. Para entonces, la lápida yacía partida en unos cuantos trozos, y Van Helsing no se preocupó mucho más, siguiendo la marcha como si con él no fuera la cosa.

Morris no sabía de que maravillarse más, si de la extrañeza de los objetos animados del castillo, o de la calma y parsimonia con la que Van Helsing se tomaba las cosas.

Finalmente, siguió a su compañero, echando nerviosas miradas hacia atrás, en caso de que alguna de las hermanas de la lápida caida decidieran, como en el caso de los libros, vengar a su compañera. Pero si había alguna más que tuviera la propiedad de saltar, tuvo el buen gusto y sentido común de quedarse quietecita en su sitio.

Van Helsing había encontrado en el muro frente a la entrada del nicho una puerta abierta. Esta no daba al interior del castillo, como en un principio el alemán había creido, sino a un segundo patio, este algo más grande, y de apariencia más calmada. Parecía tratarse de un patio intentando asemejar un jardín. Pero estaba claro que nada podía crecer encima de la roca en la que se asentaba la fortaleza, así que el intento resultaba un tanto desangelado. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos cazadores prestaron demasiada atención a este hecho. Estaban más atentos a las puertas que se abrían por debajo de unos soportales de estilo pregótico.

Silenciosamente, los dos se dirigieron a la primera de las puertas, con la esperanza de poder entrar en el castillo y encontrar alguna pista de sus compañeros. Van Helsing pensaba en que, si Alucard estuviera con ellos, no habrían dado tanta vuelta estúpida, ya que probablemente el dhampir conocía muchos más pasadizos secretos que les hubieran hecho la vida más fácil. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, y los dos avanzaban a marchas forzadas.

Tan preocupados estaban en encontrar una vía de avance decente que no se dieron cuenta de que, aunque apenas había plantas en el jardín, aquello no quería decir que no hubiera ALGUNA planta. De hecho, había una en el camino entre los dos cazadores y la puerta a la que querían llegar. No era gran cosa, apenas un círculo de hojas verdes lanceoladas y anchas, del tamaño de un ficus gigante típico de la zona más desertica del sur de España. No parecía relamente amenazadora, y Van Helsing la descubrió cuando estuvo a punto de pisarla.

Ahora bien, aquel aspecto inofensivo mosqueó bastante al alemán, que no solo no la piso, y no únicamente por respeto a la madre Naturaleza, sino que además se echó atrás, empujando a Morris con él para que se mantuviera alejado del extraño especimen. Si había algo que Robert supiera del castillo es que nada que tuviera una apariencia inocente en semejante lugar podía ser buena señal. En sitios como ese, hasta la cosa más insulsa podía ser un peligro.

Los dos cazadores comenzaron a dar un rodeo bastante grande para evitar la planta. Pasado un tiempo, esta pareció cambiar, moviendose a intervalos regulares, como si tuviera un corazón en su interior. Con los nervios tensos como cables de acero, los dos, americano y alemán, sacaron sus armas, prestos a enfrentarse con lo que fuera. La planta no solo siguió latiendo, sino que además empezó a crecer en su interior, en el centro exacto de la corona de hojas, un gigantesco capullo. Pronto, el latido se detuvo, y el capullo se abrió.

La flor era, como se podía adivinar, gigantesca, pero aquello no fue lo realmente impresionante. Porque dentro de dicha flor, como si de una Pulgarcita a tamaño natural se tratara, había una hermosa mujer joven... Desnuda. Van Helsing no pareció conmovido en absoluto, pero Morris estaba rojo como la manzana de Blancanieves. La moza se estiró, como si no le importara ser observada, y los pétalos y hojas de la planta parecieron moverse y estirarse con ella. La muchacha en el interior de la flor obsequió a los dos cazadores con una sonrisa tranquila antes de comenzar el ataque.

Robert, que había estado atento a todos los movimientos de la mujer-planta con una calma y un pragmatismo científicos que formaban parte de su vida como cazador de vampiros, adivinó lo que iba a suceder, y empujó a Morris a un lado mientras él saltaba en dirección contraria, usando la inercia que le proporcionaba la reacción a la fuerza que había iniciado el movimiento de Samuel. El caso fue que ambos salieron del campo de acción de un largo, grueso y espinoso tallo.

Pronto, los dos se veían saltando, esquivando y lanzando tajos a los tallos, que parecían seguir una rutina de ataque en espiral ascendente que no permitía mucho movimiento. Van Helsing agradecía en aquellos momentos que sus armas fueran de filo, ya que aquello le permitía cortar los tallos que se acercaban demasiado, provocando un grito de dolor de la mujer-planta cada vez que su maniobra le permitía hacer esto.

Morris, por su parte, se contentaba con esquivar los tallos como quien salta a la comba. No resultaba demasiado difícil, pues aunque algunas veces los "látigos" de la planta se alzaban hacia arriba, pronto aprendió a preveer los movimientos de estos, de forma que se encontraba avanzando con rapidez hacia su enemigo real, que era la flor en medio de aquel estallido de latigazos verdes.

Los dos cazadores llegaron a un tiempo a la planta, y actuaron de forma diferente. Samuel lanzó su látigo hacia abajo, enganchando la frágil parte del caliz de la flor, casi a ras de tierra, y tirando de él con fuerza, de forma que arrancara la flor. Robert, por su parte, lanzó un tajo con uno de sus kukris a la muchacha vegetal, que lanzó un último grito de dolor, al mismo tiempo que el cuchillo del alemán producía un sonido como de un objeto afilado cortando hierba.

La flor y la muchacha cayeron y se marchitaron casi de inmediato, los tallos de la planta ahora caidos y sin vida. Un líquido blanco (savia, era de un suponer) supuraba de los cortes. Morris, aun no contento con el resultado, acompañó al alemán fuera del círculo de la planta y, tras sacar una caja de cerillas, ante los quejidos de Dinin, que no parecía muy contento por el viaje que le estaban dando y no perdía la oportunidad para hacerlo saber, encendió una y le prendió fuego a la planta. Esta ardió a toda velocidad, dejando un montón de cenizas.

-Esto es algo que nunca usaría de leña para la chimenea- bromeó Van Helsing.

-Como flor de jardín tampoco es muy elegante- continuó Morris-. Mi abuelo se pondría a gritar como un descosido si viera algo así en sus tierras.

-Lástima, tiene pinta de aguantar los peores climas. Por cierto, ¿siguen él y su viejo conocido a tortas por el látigo?

-Si tuvieran terrenos adyacentes, los verías todo el día con un rifle, como en los dibujos animados. Y el que cruzara por el camino, que se preparara para el tiroteo.

Van Helsing sacudió la cabeza.

-Rancheros... Que perdida de sangre alemana. Vamos, aun tenemos que encontrar a _Frau_ Lecarde y a Alucard.

Morris lanzó un bufido, pero no emitió ninguna queja en palabras, y los dos se encaminaron hacia la puerta.

Fuera como fuese, pronto encontraron un pasillo prometedor, tal vez por la pésima iluminación, o tal vez porque les daba vibraciones extrañas, así que lo siguieron, abriendo puertas y cotilleando cuartos y salas a su paso. Al principio del paseo no hubo incidentes demasiado graves: Van Helsing había topado con una madriguera de murcielagos suicidas, y la madre de las pequeñas crías a punto estuvo de merendárselo, aunque Robert no la podía culpar, teniendo en cuenta que estaba defendiendo a sus crías, y ese era un instinto que ni Drácula podía borrar. Por su parte, Samuel había sido atacado por una compañía de sapos de un color amarillo enfermizo que salieron volando, lengua, croar y todo en cuanto el americano, que tenía un enfado digno de mención, decidió practicar fútbol con ellos.

Hay que admitir que la patada que le metió al más gordo y pesado de ellos dejaría a Raúl, Zidane, Rivaldo, Ronaldo y todos los demás futbolistas de fama mundial a la altura del betún. Lo que hace el que le toquen a uno las narices...

A parte de aquellos eventos sin importancia, pero no carentes de cierta gracia, ambos cazadores se encontraron con que su recorrido no iba a ser tan sencillo. Delante de ellos había una larga fila de zombis, muy parecidos a los que les habían dado la bienvenida a ellos y a sus otros dos compañeros a la entrada del castillo. El olor a carne pútrida llenó las fosas nasales de los dos cazadores, que a duras penas consiguieron controlar sus asqueados estómagos.

Robert estaba empezando a hartarse de dar vueltas como un idiota. Aquello debería haber quedado claro para los habitantes del castillo en el momento en el que había requemado a la espada, pero al parecer no eran capaces de enterarse. Con una calma que llegaba a dar miedo, sacó una de las pequeñas redomas de agua bendita, y calculó la cantidad de zombies que había en el pasillo, todos ellos en linea recta como los seres carentes de cerebro que eran.

-Creo que quedarán unos tres con vida. ¿Podrás con ellos?- le preguntó a su compañero.

-Por favor... ¿Dudas de mí?

Van Helsing decidió guardarse cualquier comentario sarcástico que pudiera haber tenido. No era el momento para poner a pruebas sus dotes en el arte del cinísmo.

Con un movimiento de muñeca apenas perceptible, el alemán arrojó la pequeña redoma justo ante los pies del primero de los no-muertos. Casi de inmediato, la pequeña botella de cristal se rompió, liberando el agua bendita, que al instante se convirtió en una rugiente llamarada que recorrió el pasillo, hambrienta, abrasando los cuerpos malditos de los zombis. Una marca negruzca quedó marcada a lo largo del trayecto de la llama sagrada. Esta fue perdiendo intensidad, hasta que los últimos no-muertos solo recibieron daños parciales de ella en vez de quedar reducidos a cenizas como el resto de sus compañeros. No eran más que dos penosos sujetos que no se preocupaban en nada por el daño que les habían causado las llamas. A fin de cuentas, no tenían realmente cerebro con el que sentir el dolor.

Morris se lanzó a la carrera, látigo en ristre, y cuando estuvo a unos pocos metros de los zombis, lo lanzó hacia un punto del techo en el que sobresalía una piedra en forma de gancho. Con un rápido movimiento, usó el látigo a lo Indiana Jones, y sus pies chocaron contra las cabezas de los zombies, reventandolas como melones podridos, haciendo que los monstruos cayeran al suelo, destrozados.

Samuel lanzó una mirada hacia atrás, orgulloso del movimiento. Tanto fue así que no vio lo que había delante de él, ni que Dinin se arrojaba al suelo de un elegante salto digno de los de su raza.

Pasó como una ráfaga frente a un hombre de cabellos blancos, vestido con ropas negras de estilo renacentista y se estampó contra la pared ante las carcajadas de Van Helsing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¿He dicho ya que me lo paso pipa haciéndole putadas al señor Morris? La escena de la lápida dando botes se me ocurrió de repente, y tengo que admitir que me parto de risa cada vez que la leo. Como muchas otras cosas, fue un momento de inspiración. Y juro que no soy capaz de imaginarme la cara de Alucard cuando Morris le pasa a 120 km/h y se estrella contra el muro. Creo que Ana lamentará mucho no haberse traido la cámara de fotos.

Por cierto, desconozco los nombres tanto del abuelo de Morris como del individuo que tendría el otro trabuco, pero es que no tengo dinero para una Gameboy Advance (¡ya quisiera yo!)

¿Creeis que la tortura ha terminado? ¡Eso es que no me conoceis bien! En el siguiente capítulo, demostrando como se conocen de bien nuestros cazadores... ¡Temed a la detective!


	12. Mirror mirror.

****

CAPÍTULO 12: MIRROR, MIRROR.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castlevania y todos los personajes relacionados con la saga son propiedad de Konami. Mirror Mirror es una canción de Blind Guardian, y el títulito parece hecho a posta.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alucard, estoico y silencioso como de costumbre, retornó a su expresión habitual con rapidez antes de que Ana María, justo detrás de él, o Van Helsing, quien se estaba desternillando de risa a mitad del pasillo, se dieran de cuenta de ello. El dhampir miró al americano, que había quedado en el suelo aturdido, luego al alemán, y finalmente se apartó para dejar sitió a su compañera. La española asomó su cabeza. Esta miró primero al risueño Robert, y luego a Morris.

-¿Pero que demonios es lo que te ha pasado?- interrogó ella, dirigiendose hacia el americano, que empezaba ya a reaccionar.

-Ayyyy... Que tortazo...- musitó Samuel, todavía en el suelo.

-Te ha ido de un pelo, _mein freund_- le dijo Van Helsing a Alucard-. Un par de segundos más y se te hubiera llevado por delante.

-... Lo dudo.

-¿Me lo puede explicar alguien?- volvió a preguntar Ana María, mientras ayudaba en lo posible a Morris a erguirse.

-_Herr_ Morris intentó hacer una exhibición con su látigo- explicó el alemán, que había recuperado al fin su talante bromista y descarado-, y es lo que yo llamaría un éxito parcial.

Ana María tradujo con rapidez. Morris se había balanceado a lo Indiana Jones y se había estampado después del viajecito.

-¿A quién se le ocurre hacer el paria en un momento como este, a ver?- preguntó ella en un tono regañón, aunque estaba claro que estaba intentando por todos los medios posibles aguantar la risa, fallando miserablemente.

-No le veo la gracia- musitó Morris, dolido no solo por el tortazo. Ana María acabó de ayudarlo a ponerse en pie entre risas.

-Tú eres el que se ha pegado la leche, no yo- dijo ella-. Si te sirve de consuelo, hace rato he llevado a cabo una maniobra que ha tenido un resultado similar.

Aquello no pareció animar demasiado al americano.

Dinin, que se había mantenido a parte, se acercó a la española y se restregó tranquilamente contra sus piernas. Ana María bajó la vista hacia el gato y se le quedó mirando entre sorprendida y divertida.

-¿Y este bicho?- preguntó. El gato, que parecía encantado con la chica, dio un salto sorprendente, se agarró a los vaqueros con sus uñitas, que no llegaron a la piel de la española, y de un nuevo salto se acomodó dentro del bolsillo del abrigo-. ¡Hey!

-Ese es Dinin- explicó el americano, que parecía bastante receloso (puede que incluso sin el "re") del gato-. Se ha apuntado a la excursión.

-¿En serio?- preguntó ella y miró a Dinin, que lanzó un sonoro maullido, como si se presentara.

-Bueno, bueno, dejemos eso para más tarde- cortó Van Helsing-. Tenemos que acabar un trabajo, y será mejor que nos movamos. Alucard, tú primero.

El dhampir simplemente asintió y empezó a caminar, girando en el recodo en el que Morris se había chocado contra la pared y dio un par de pasos antes de detenerse y girarse hacia sus tres acompañantes.

-Por aquí.

A Ana no tenían que repetirselo dos veces, y siguió a Alucard con seguridad y confianza en su guía. Fue seguida de cerca por Van Helsing, que de nuevo había adquirido una expresión grave y atenta, esperando un ataque de un momento a otro. Morris fue el último, un poco reticente todavía a confiar en la lealtad del dhampir.

El pasillo era bastante largo, al igual que la mayoría de los que los cuatro cazadores habían visitado, y había puertas a ambos lados del mismo, pero Alucard ignoraba todas ellas, con lo que los demás tan solo les dedicaban una mirada antes de continuar. Finalmente, el dhampir se paró delante de una y probó el picaporte. Abrió la puerta un par de centímetros antes de asegurarse de que todos estaban allí, y luego entró dentro.

Pero algo había cambiado de aquella sala.

Antes había sido una sala de baile, amplia y espaciosa, para albergar a todos los participantes de una fiesta de nobles, con parejas o grupos bailando diferentes danzas populares o bailes llegados de otros paises. Aunque él nunca había visto nada similar, ni siquiera en su infancia, hubo un tiempo en que podía imaginarse la escena. Pero ahora era distinto. Seguía siendo una sala alta, con grandes arañas colgando del techo, sus velas encendidas para iluminar la habitación. Pero ahora Alucard solo veía reflejos suyos y de sus compañeros por todas partes.

-¿Un laberinto de espejos?- preguntó Ana María, asomándose por encima del hombro de Alucard-. Tal vez no debería decirlo, pero tu padre está como una cabra.

Aunque ninguno de ellos dijo ni media, los tres hombres coincidían con la opinión de la española. Los cuatro entraron juntos en la sala, con las armas preparadas.

-Es cuando veo cosas como esta que no puedo evitar pensar que el laberinto de espejos del parque de atracciones es una mierda- Ana María apenas había dado un par de pasos en la sala y ya se sentía desorientada con todas las imágenes repetidas de ella y sus compañeros. El efecto visual la estaba poniendo tensa, y cuando notó una mano en su hombro dió un brinco y se volvió, para encararse a Morris.

-Tranquila, soy yo- dijo él-. Realmente, esto da miedo. ¿Sabes como salir de aquí?- añadió, dirigiendose a Alucard.

Este simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Vaya, vaya, así que el viejo conde se ha dedicado a hacer trabajitos de reforma en el hogar...- comentó Robert, completamente tranquilo-. ¿No hay otro camino?

-Por la biblioteca y la torre del reloj- explicó Alucard escuetamente.

-¡Yo por ahí no vuelvo a pasar!- exclamó Samuel.

-Pero... En este laberinto podrían ocultarse monstruos, y no seríamos capaces de verlos hasta que se nos tiraran encima- Van Helsing la miró con curiosidad y Ana María enrojeció ligeramente antes de continuar-. Es todo cuestión de óptica. Como los trucos de magia. ¿Está la torre despejada?

Por la mirada de Alucard, la detective dedujo que lo dudaba muchísimo.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Yo digo que atravesemos el laberinto- contestó de inmediato Samuel.

-Preferíria la biblioteca- comentó Ana María, y se volvió hacia los dos restantes.

Alucard no dijo nada al respecto, dejando la decisión a Van Helsing, que parecía haber adquirido la posición de jefe del equipo.

-Si tuvieramos que llegar a la biblioteca, perderíamos un tiempo precioso- dijo al fin-. Por el laberinto. Agarraos los unos a los otros, porque si _Frau_ Lecarde tiene razón, el hecho de ir separados puede ser fatal. Alucard, abre la marcha.

Robert tenía una confianza plena en el sentido de orientación del dhampir. Sabía que, en cualquiera de los casos, los sentidos de este estaban más afinados, y que no solo tenía más probabilidades de encontrar el camino, sino que además advertiría a los demás de cualquier tipo de peligro. Alucard aceptó el puesto y esperó a que los demás decidieran el orden que iban a seguir. Notó la áspera y serena mano de Van Helsing sobre su hombro, y observó que Samuel y Ana habían repetido la operación, cada uno en su puesto. El dhampir se sintió ligeramente intranquilo al ver que la joven cerraba la marcha, pero desechó la sensación tan rápido como llegó. Había visto como luchaba contra el súcubo, y sabía que ella sola se las podía arreglar. Una vez seguro de que le seguirían sin problema, comenzó a caminar guiandose mitad por sus instintos, y mitad por su conocimiento de la antigua distribución de la sala.

El laberinto era realmente enrevesado, pero los cuatro avanzaban con rapidez. Tanta que de vez en cuando Samuel lanzaba una queja, puesto que Ana María le estaba pisando los talones... en el sentido más literal de la expresión. A la queja solía seguir una disculpa, aunque estaba claro que, o Morris aceleraba, o Ana María acabaría por hartarse y le cambiaría el puesto, ya que al parecer era el que menos ganas tenía de avanzar. Durante un tiempo aquella fue la única molestia, y los cazadores empezaron a preocuparse. SABÍAN que tarde o temprano les atacarían, pues Drácula no iba a desperdiciar espacio solo para despistarles.

De pronto, Ana María lanzó una maldición ahogada, seguida de un grito, acompañado por un maullido de alerta de Dinin.

-¡Nos atacan!

Samuel había sido el primero en volverse, ya que había sentido como la mano de Ana María desaparecía de su hombro, y le preocupaba lo que le hubiera podido pasar a la detective. Pero, de pronto, los espejos se movieron, cambiando la estrutura del laberinto, para la sorpresa y el horror de los cazadores. Sin quererlo, los cuatro quedaron separados los unos de los otros por una lámina de un material que parecía metal pulido.

Ana María lanzó una encantadora retahila de insultos en el más puro y castizo castellano, mientras que Robert lanzaba una maldición ahogada y Samuel un potente "shit". Alucard no dijo nada, pero de haber sido así, Ana se habría dado por perdida en ese mismo momento. La española había adquirido una pose de defensa, pensando que el ser que la había atacado volvería a hacerlo de un momento a otro. Había notado un corte en el brazo izquierdo, el que había puesto sobre el hombro de Morris, y ahora la herida estaba sangrando profusamente.

-¡Ana María!- llamó el americano-. ¿Estás bien?

-¡Sí!- contestó ella-. ¡No sé que era eso, pero se ha dado una prisa tremenda!- apoyó la espalda contra el espejo, como asegurándose de que no podía pasar a traves de él y reunirse de vuelta con sus compañeros. Dinin, dentro de su bolsillo, no se movía, aunque soltaba maullidos lastimeros, como si estuviera aterrado-. ¿Y ahora qué?

-¡Intentemos reunirnos de nuevo!- contestó Van Helsing. Su voz le llegaba apagada a Ana María.

-¡Pero esto es enorme!- se quejó Samuel.

-La salida que buscamos es en la dirección en la que ibamos- a pesar de que la voz de Alucard era calmada, como siempre, el dhampir había hablado lo suficientemente alto como para que llegara incluso hasta el miembro más alejado del grupo.

-¡Roger!- exclamó Samuel.

-¿Será posible que haya dicho eso...?- musitó Ana María para sí, antes de añadir, esta vez en voz alta-. ¡Con ojo, ese bicho era rápido de narices!

-¡Muy bien! ¡A moverse!

Ana María siguió la orden de Robert de inmediato. No tenía otro camino que avanzar hacia la derecha, a menos que quisiera retroceder, y eso era algo que no le hacía mucha ilusión, así que dirigió sus pasos por el pasillo de espejos que le quedaba, usando todos sus sentidos para localizar a un posible atacante, especialmente el oido, ya que sus ojos no le iban a servir de mucho. Dinin había asomado su pequeña cabecita, y miraba todo con enormes ojos ambarinos, sus pequeño bigotes temblando. La bolita de pelo que era el gato estaba ejerciendo de vigilante para ella.

Ana María tomó el primer camino que conducía hacia la dirección que Alucard había indicado, y tuvo que tomar un pasillo a la izquierda, después de retroceder un poco, ya que aquel camino acababa en un punto muerto. Tras unas cuantas vueltas, la española, con su pequeño compañero de bolsillo, alcanzó un punto en el que el laberinto había formado una pequeña sala despejada. Y en el centro de la misma...

-¡Alucard!- llamó, encantada de encontrar a uno de los suyos tan pronto.

El dhampir se volvió hacia ella, aparentemente sorprendido. En el mismo momento en el que los ojos grises se encontraban con los zafiro, Dinin soltó un intenso bufido, y el pelo de su cuerpecito se erizó, haciendole parecer aún más una bola de pelo. Ana María miró por un momento al pequeño felino, sorprendida.

-¿Dinin?- musitó-. ¿Qué...?- y se giró hacia Alucard.

El gato había sentido algo antes que ella, y lo estaba indicando en la única manera que podía. Pero, ¿qué podía ser? Frente a ella sólo estaba Alucard, y no parecía un efecto óptico. ¿Por que el pequeño animal estaba tan enconado contra el dhampir? Antes parecía no importarle demasiado estar cerca de él...

-¡Ana! ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Alucard, con preocupación en la voz.

Ana María frunció el ceño. Algo iba mal. Muy mal.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- repitió él, y se acercó a ella.

Casi de inmediato, Ana María trazó un arco con la alabarda, y las llamas verde-azuladas cubrieron la punta del arma.

-¡Lejos!- exclamó ella-. No se quién eres, pero estoy segura de que no eres Alucard.

Dinin pareció reafirmar las palabras de Ana María con un nuevo bufido.

-El gato te reconoce, y sabe que no eres él- contestó ella con una sonrisa sardónica, antes de que el tipo frente a ella pudiera decir nada, a pesar de tener la boca abierta-. Y aunque Alucard parece sinceramente preocupado por mi bienestar, nunca habría usado ese tono. ¡Muestrate de una puñetera vez o vete al infierno!

"Alucard" sonrió, y la expresión consiguió que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Ana María. La mueca era desagradable, y en el rostro severo pero hermoso del dhampir, imitado a la perfección por el ser que tenía en frente, era atemorizadora. Rezó sinceramente para que su compañero no pudiera imitar jamás aquella expresión.

-Muy bien, niña, muy lista. Pero la que irá al infierno serás tú.

La española iba a dar alguna respuesta ingeniosa a la frasecita, pero no le dio tiempo. El doble de Alucard se lanzó sobre ella, manejando la espada de una manera realmente experta. La muchacha agradeció sobremanera el entrenamiento con el dhampir, porque los movimientos de aquella criatura parecían calcados a los del original. Para cada golpe tenía una defensa. Pero aún así, algunos tajos lograron abrirse hasta ella, y al poco tenía varias heridas leves repartidas por todo el cuerpo. Sin embargo, su adversario tampoco había salido ileso, y tenía muchos puntazos en el cuerpo, que rezumaban sangre negra. Aquello le pareció sumamente asqueroso a la joven detective, que dio un respingo.

El momento de descuido le iba a costar bastante caro a la muchacha.

El doble alzó el brazo con toda rapidez, y pronunció unas palabras que hicieron que los dientes de ella rechinaran. Eran oscuras y desagradables al oido de la española. De pronto sintió como si toda su fuerza se le escapara, y cayó al suelo, apoyada sobre una de sus rodillas, demasiado agotada como para mantenerse en pie. Alzó el rostro hacia su enemigo. El monstruo parecía completamente recuperado, y sus heridas se estaban cerrando. Había robado la energía de Ana para curarse a sí mismo, y de paso asegurarse la victoria.

Una vez más, aquella desagradable sonrisa que parecía anunciar la muerte curvaba los labios de la criatura. Ana María ordenó a sus piernas que se irguieran y la mantuvieran en pie, pero estas se negaron a responder, y el doble de Alucard se acercó aún más, hasta quedar a escasos treinta centímetros de ella. La cogió del cuello y la alzó a la altura de su cara, con lo que solo la punta de los pies de ella tocaban el suelo de piedra.

-Vamos, vamos, no tengo todo el día...

Estrujó un poco más la garganta de Ana, y esta gimió, intentando resistirse a base de patadas y arañazos, consiguiendo más bien poco. Pero lo que la criatura no podía esperarse es que había un segundo adversario en aquella sala.

Dinin era especialmente experto en dejar caras como para ir a visitar a un cirujano plástico, y el pequeño gato puso su experiencia y sus artimañas al servicio de la española. Con un bufido que más que bufido parecía un rugido, el gato se tiró al rostro del monstruo, hincando sus uñas en la piel y la carne, u dejando dos marcas gemelas desde la frente hasta la barbilla. El monstruo, lanzando un rugido de dolor, soltó a Ana María, quién cayó al suelo, completamente desarrapada, y se tapó el rostro con sus dos manos, las cuales empezaban a deformarse desagradablemente.

La joven española recuperó aire, con una mano masajeándose la dolorida garganta y la otra agarrando con fuerza su arma. Luego, como si hubiera recuperado sus fuerzas, tal vez gracias a cierta ayuda divina en forma de un subidón de adrenalina, lanzó un tajo a las piernas de la criatura que, minutos antes, había tenido el aspecto de Alucard. La criatura, herida, se dejó caer, rodando por el suelo. Ana María estaba realmente furiosa, y con un pie sujetó al monstruo al suelo.

-Se acabó- dijo ella-. Saluda a Satanás de mi parte, monstruo.

Y clavó con fuerza la punta llameante de la alabarda en el cuerpo de la criatura, que lanzó un aullido de terror y muerte antes de quedar inmovil.

Ana María se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, agotada. Dinin se acercó a ella y se restregó en sus piernas, ronroneando suavemente, alegrándose de que se encontrara relativamente bien. Ella sonrió y acarició la cabecita peluda del animal.

-Gracias- dijo ella, aunque no estaba segura de que pudiera entenderla-. Sin ti, habría descubierto la trampa tarde.

Miró a la criatura muerta frente a ella. Era repugnante, como un cuerpo humano sin piel cubriendo los músculos, y sin rasgos en la cara.

-El mismo rostro...- susurró ella-. Y sin embargo, tan diferentes...- lanzó un suspiro antes de ponerse en pie con ayuda de la Lanza de Brujas-. Y ahora... ¿a dónde?

La respuesta le llegó en forma de ruido de pelea. Sin pensarselo dos veces, Ana corrió todo lo rápido que le permitían las piernas en dirección a los ruidos, esperando llegar a tiempo para ayudar al que estuviera en problemas, con el pequeño Dinin a la zaga.

**********

Samuel estaba empezando a pensar que se había perdido para la eternidad en aquel laberinto, de tantas vueltas y revueltas que había tomado. No estaba ya muy seguro de si iba en la dirección correcta, había perdido su sentido de la orientación en aquel lugar, y los espejos no ayudaban en nada a aliviar la situación.

Sin embargo, algo animó su semblante tras girar una esquina.

-Ana María...

El rostro de la chica se encendió con una sonrisa cálida, mezcla de sorpresa y alegría.

-¡Ah! ¡Samuel! Empezaba a pensar que no encontraría a nadie. ¡Creo que me he perdido!

"Pues estamos buenos," pensó el americano. Pero tenía que admitir que había tenido una suerte de mil demonios al encontrarse con ella. Al menos, ya no estaría solo. E ir solo con Ana María le parecía más que excelente.

La española se acercó a Samuel con una sonrisa encandiladora, sensual y provocadora. Aquello habría hecho sonar campanas en el caso de cualquier otra persona, anunciando peligro inminente, pero Morris estaba demasiado cegado como para darse cuenta de ello.

-Me alegra de que podamos estar solos- dijo ella con voz melíflua.

Si hubiera sido Van Helsing el que hubiera oido eso, habría degollado rapidamente a la criatura frente a él, en la certeza de que si esa era Ana María, había sido atrapada y convertida en siervo de Drácula, si es que era ella, y no habría dudado un instante. Alucard, quizá, hubiera tenido más inconveniente en despacharla, pero solo habrían sido unos segundos antes de recordar las palabras de Van Helsing y seguir su instinto de supervivencia. Morris no tenía la suerte de ser un gran psicólogo, como lo era Robert, o de conocer a Ana como había acabado conociendola el dhampir, así que entró en la trampa de cabeza y bajó la guardia.

-¡Así acabaré rápido con mi labor!- exclamó ella, y lanzó un tajo con la alabarda.

Samuel saltó hacia atrás, esquivando por los pelos la punta del arma, que se llevó por delante parte de la tela de su chaqueta. El cazador de vampiros observó horrorizado como la mujer frente a él adoptaba una postura de ataque perfecta, con una gracilidad fuera de lo común. Su mente empezó a sospechar, pero Morris era, para su desgracia en aquel momento, un hombre que seguía a su corazón siempre, y su corazón le decía que aquella era Ana María, y que no podía tocarle un pelo, aunque estuviera en su contra. Levantó el látigo, más para defenderse de ella que por otra cosa.

En cambio, la doble de Ana María estaba preparada para acabar con si adversario, y sujetaba la alabarda con firmeza. Lanzó un golpe de derecha a izquierda, que dejó muescas en uno de los espejos del pasillo, y que Samuel apenas logró esquivar dando un salto hacia atrás. Sin darle tiempo a respirar, la criatura volteó la alabarda e hizo el recorrido anterior en dirección contraria, y Morris tuvo que esquivar una vez más. El americano lanzó un latigazo hacia una de las manos de la mujer, esperando que, con el golpe, y sin herirla demasiado, soltara la alabarda y le permitiera inmovilizarla.

Pero si el golpe le dolió a la mujer, esta no dijo ni pio.

La pelea continuó de aquella guisa, con Morris esquivando la alabarda e intentando no dañar demasiado a la mujer frente a él mientras procuraba quitarle la peligrosa arma, y con ella golpeando a diestro y siniestro, haciendo que el americano retrocediera y aparentemente sin sentir ni el más mínimo escozor por los trallazos del látigo. Finalmente, Samuel se vió atrapado en una esquina, sin saber que hacer. Ana María, frente a él, se relamió los labios.

-Pensé que serías algo más divertido. En fin, no siempre se acierta.

Samuel cerró los hojos.

-¡Si buscas diversión, perra, yo me encargaré de dártela!- exclamó una voz conocida, delante de él a un par de metros.

A aquello le siguió el sonido del aire al ser cortado por un objeto afilado moviéndose a gran velocidad, mezclado con el suave crepitar de llamas.

El americano abrió los ojos y se encontró con una escena tan sumamente desconcetante que durante unos segundos no supo que hacer. Delante de él había no ya una, sino DOS mujeres, la una clavada a la otra, con la misma ropa y el mismo arma... Con la diferencia que la que más lejos estaba de él, que acababa de herir a la otra en el vientre, poseía una alabarda rodeada de llamas de extraño color, e iba acompañada de un pequeño gato negro que bufaba como un condenado. Del abdomen de la mujer herida rezumaba una sangre negruzca y repugnante que estaba empezando a empantanar el suelo.

-¡Samuel!- chilló la auténtica Ana María, al borde de sus fuerzas-. ¡Rápido!

Todavía desconcertado, pero seguro ahora de que la criatura que le había atacado no era humana, mientras que la otra parecía ser la auténtica, se ensañó con el doble que le había engañado e intentado matarle. Al poco, del cuerpo no quedaba más que una pulpa de carne carente de piel. El americano miró a la muchacha, y se sorprendió de desastrado aspecto que tenía. La ropa estaba rota en varios lugares, y algunas partes desnudas mostraban cortes limpios, como de espada, de algunos de los cuales todavía goteaba roja y cálida sangre humana. Marcados en su cuello había unos moratones que parecían producidos por alguien que hubiera intentado estrangularla con las manos. Morris frunció el ceño, a pesar de que la mirada de su compañera era tranquilizadora.

-Me encontré con uno de esos bichos- explicó ella-. Se estaba haciendo pasar por Alucard, y por poco no lo cuento.

Samuel se levantó lentamente.

-¿Estás bien?

-Estaré mejor en cuanto encontremos a los demás. Creo que a ellos también les atacarán dobles.

Dinin, que se había quedado algo retrasado, lanzó un maullido y echó a andar, parandose un metro o así más allá, antes de maullar de nuevo, como si quisiera que lo siguiesen.

-Si no fuera imposible, diría que sabe por donde ir, y quiere que le sigamos- comentó Samuel.

-En este sitio no hay nada imposible. Sigamos al gato.

**********

Van Helsing había escuchado los ruidos de batalla, y había pasado un mal rato intentando no correr como un pollo sin cabeza en busca del compañero que estuviera sufriendo los ataques. Aunque tenía confianza en las habilidades de todos ellos, tenía que admitir que estaba realmente preocupado por la salud de todos ellos. Cuando finalmente la batalla se detuvo, el alemán se sintió aún más preocupado que antes. A pesar de ello, siguió avanzando, procurando encontrar la salida. Había descubierto que, con un buen salto, era capaz de agarrarse a los espejos, que estaban hechos con placas de metal pulidas en lugar de con cristales opacos, y asomarse por encima de ellos. Gracias a aquella táctica no solo había localizado la puerta que buscaba, sino que además había encontrado una manera muy buena de orientarse sin necesidad de hacer demasiadas virguerías.

Robert siguió andando, con el semblante reflejando su preocupación, hasta que en una revuelta vio a Morris, completamente perdido, y mirando de un lado para otro. Sin embargo, y más debido a su naturaleza que a algo que le advirtiera del peligro, el alemán prefirió quedarse oculto en la esquina y observar a su compañero antes de avisarle que estaba allí. Van Helsing permaneció quieto durante unos segundos, esperando a que el americano avanzara hacia un lado u otro, como habría sido lo natural, pero en lugar de eso vio como Morris se quedaba en el sitio, como si esperara algo o a alguien, justo en la intersección entre su pasillo y el que, según sus constantes miradas por encima de los espejos le decían que tenía que seguir. Si realmente Morris había llegado por aquel pasillo, como parecía dar a entender, ¿no habría llegado antes a la puerta? Y aun en el caso de que se hubiera perdido y hubiera pasado por alto el pasillo que daba a la salida, ¿por qué no iba en alguna dirección?

El alemán, que confiaba en sus instintos hasta el punto de arriesgar la vida en una de sus corazonadas, decidió hacer caso de la que acababa de tener.

La daga no le hizo más que un roce en la mejilla a Morris, antes de seguir su trayectoria hasta chocar contra un espejo y caer al suelo. Pero, al volverse, Van Helsing observó, ahora sabiendo que había estado acertado, que la sangre que salía de la límpia herida en el rostro era de color negro. El alemán podía jurar sobre la Biblia, y lo haría encantado, que jamás en su vida había conocido un solo humano que tuviera la sangre negra.

-_Doppelgänger_...- musitó, reconociendo al monstruo que se estaba haciendo pasar por su amigo.

El monstruo se lanzó al ataque con un aullido inhumano, alzando su látigo de manera amenazadora. Van Helsing sujetó con fuerza sus kukri, esperando que no fuera necesaria ninguna redoma de agua bendita de las que todavía le quedaban: eran pocas y aún les quedaba a él y a sus compañeros un largo recorrido por el resto del castillo.

El doppelgänger chasqueó el látigo, dirigiendo el golpe hacia Van Helsing. Este sacrificó su brazo izquierdo, colocándolo de manera que la larga tira de cuero se quedara enroscada en él en lugar de golpear y causar una herida. El alemán sintió el tirón del monstruo cuando este intentaba recuperar su arma, y no tardó ni dos segundos en abatir el cuchillo de su mano derecha sobre el látigo. Se produjo un nuevo chasquido, cuando la tensa tira se partió en dos gracias a la afilada hoja del kukri.

Aun así, Robert se abstuvo mucho de menospreciar a su adversario. Los doppelgänger imitaban casi todo, y aunque no podían copiar las peculiaridades más nuevas o más benditas de los originales, no se podía decir lo mismo de las capacidades físicas o más oscuras. El que tenía en frente no había podido imitar la resistencia del látigo de Morris, que había sido de antaño un arma sagrada, pero sí era capaz de copiar perfectamente la fuerza bruta de su adversario. Robert era más rápido, y esperaba que algo más astuto, así que usó sus dotes de la mejor manera posible contra su enemigo.

El juego de esquivar y golpear se mantuvo durante unos minutos, en los cuales Van Helsing recibió un buen par de puñetazos que no llegaron a atontarle lo suficiente como para que el doppelgänger le pusiera las manos encima, y a cambio le produjo a su enemigo severos cortes. El imitador lanzó un zarpazo destinado a agarrar el cuello de su víctima, pero el alemán se agachó, de forma que los dedos solo rozaron algunos mechones de su pelo, y luego impulsó las hojas de sus dos kukris en trayectoria ascendente, destinada a cruzarse en el centro de la garganta del monstruo. Con la cabeza cercenada, el doppelganger perdió la forma de Morris y recuperó la habitual, asqueando al alemán más de lo que a él le hubiera gustado admitir.

-Desde luego, los gustos del dueño son repugnantes- dijo el alemán, recuperando la daga-. si tuviera que compartir vivienda con semejantes vecinos, me quedaría a vivir en el coche.

Y con estas palabras, se introdujo en el pasillo que llevaba a la salida.

**********

Alucard no había llegado a oir los ruidos de lucha, pero sí el aullido que había desgarrado el aire de la sala. Por un momento había vuelto la cabeza a su izquierda, localizando el sonido. Momentos después, había lanzado un tajo a media altura, casi más por instinto que por otra cosa, y la hoja de su espada cortó algo blando, como carne. Sin embargo, no se produjo ningún grito.

El dhampir miró lo que había intentado atacarle, y observó a una criatura de más o menos un palmo de altura, muerto, montado en un sapo. El aspecto del hombrecillo era repugnante, y no era la primera vez que veía uno de aquellos, así que se apresuró en rematarle a él y acabar con su montura. Probablemente aquel ser, o uno de la misma raza, había atacado con la velocidad del relámpago a Ana María antes de alejarse para así poder distraerles y facilitar la separación cuando los espejos se habían movido.

Faltaba poco para llegar a la puerta, de eso estaba seguro. A menos que hubiera un punto muerto en el laberinto, solo tendría que seguir adelante y torcer un poco a la izquierda y habría llegado a su destino. Desde allí, podría intentar encontrar a alguno de sus compañeros, o bien esperarles en la creencia de que ellos mismo encontrarían la salida. Fuera lo uno o lo otro por lo que se decantara, lo que ahora tenía que hacer era sencillo, así que siguió su camino.

En pocos minutos alcanzó la salida del laberinto. Los espejos allí habían formado un cuadrado bastante ancho junto con la pared del final de la sala. A su derecha estaba la puerta que daba al pasillo, y que era lo que todos ellos habían estado buscando. Justo cerrando la salida estaba Van Helsing. El alemán tenía una expresión grave en el rostro, aunque se iluminó ligeramente al verle.

-¡Ah, Alucard!- exclamó, con un asomo de alivio en la voz-. Me alegro de que estés bien.

El dhampir asintió con la cabeza, sin cambiar la expresión. Sin embargo, no apartó los ojos de su compañero. Había algo que no le acababa de cuadrar.

Van Helsing miró hacia otro lado, tenso.

-Me pregunto si los otros estarán bien. Creo que estaban combatiendo...

Alucard siguió sin perderle de vista. Sus casi siempre inmoviles facciones estaban oscurecidas por un ceño ligeramente fruncido, que en otra persona habría sido inapreciable. Finalmente, Robert se volvió y le miró con extrañeza en el rostro.

-¿Ocurre algo?- interrogó, su cara tomando una expresión más preocupada aún.

Hubo una pausa, y finalmente Alucard alzó el escudo y la espada, dispuesto para el combate.

Era su forma de decir: "Tú no eres Van Helsing".

El doppelgänger no era precisamente estúpido, aunque solo fuera porque hubiera heredado del Van Helsing original su astucia, y sabía muy bien que Alucard ya había descubierto su disfraz, así que, armado con los kukri, se dispuso a enfrentarse al dhampir. Durante un momento los dos adversarios permanecieron quietos, como estudiandose mutuamente, antes de lanzarse al ataque.

Alucard interpuso el escudo para evitar el filo de los cuchillos curvados, y lanzó desde detrás de su protección un tajo que dejó un profundo corte en la pierna del doppelgänger, quien dio un salto hacia atrás, apartándose de la peligrosa espada de su enemigo. Con un rápido movimiento, lanzó una andanada de dagas. Muchas de ellas chocaron contra el escudo, pero una abrió una larga herida en el brazo del dhampir, y otra hizo otro tanto en la pierna izquierda. Sin embargo, Alucard pareció no sentir siquiera el mínimo escozor, concentrado en la tarea de eliminar a su enemigo. Oculto tras la protección de su escudo, encajó la espada en una rendija entre las baldosas del suelo, asegurándose de poder liberarla luego, y comenzó a recitar unas extrañas palabras en un idioma oscuro. Bajó su defensa escasas décimas de segundo antes de acabar el hechizo y extendió su mano hacia el doppelgänger. Cuatro perfectas esferas de fuego surgieron de sus dedos y volaron en dirección a su víctima.

El doble de Van Helsing logró esquivar dos de las esferas ígneas, que chocaron contra los espejos de metal, fundiendo la superficie y mostrando un pasillo al otro lado, pero las otras dos dieron en el blanco, abrasando el brazo derecho y el costado de la criatura, la cual lanzó un grito mezcla de dolor y odio. El fuego seguía crepitando, alimentándose de la carne del doppelgänger, cuando este lanzó el contraataque con las dos manos. Alucard se preocupó más por la mano cubierta de fuego mágico que por aquella que tenía un kukri todavía cogido, así que interpuso su escudo en la trayectoria de la primera, mientras detenía la segunda con su espada. Con un ligero movimiento de muñeca, la afilada hoja subió y produjo un corte hasta el hueso en el brazo del doppelgänger, y Alucard dio un paso atrás para evitar la repugnante sangre negra. Siguiendo el movimiento, la hoja se apartó de la carne del monstruo.

Una vez más, el escudo detuvo la mano ardiente, y Alucard hundió la espada en la tierna carne cercana a la cada vez mayor llama que estaba extendiéndose lentamente por el cuerpo del doppelgänger. Sujetó con firmeza la empuñadura mientras la criatura se tambaleaba hacia atrás, de forma que no se llevara el arma consigo. La hoja se liberó, y el cuerpo cayó al suelo, siendo rápido pasto del fuego. Alucard observó la pira sin expresión, aunque se sentía ligeramente molesto por la escena. Pronto, del cuerpo del dopplegänger no quedaron más que las cenizas.

Una cabeza cubierta por cabello castaño, y con unos ojos azul claro se asomó por uno de los boquetes en la pared de espejos del pasillo al lado de la sala, y miró al dhampir con su típica tranquilidad, y el habitual brillo bromista en los ojos.

-Que peste...- comentó-. Espero sinceramente que no seas un dopelgänger tú también, creo que con uno tengo más que suficiente- añadió, mientras alcanzaba finalmente la salida del laberinto.

-...Ponme a prueba.

Una sonrisa casi maligna asomó al rostro del alemán.

-¿Estás dispuesto a admitir ya que la chica te cae mejor de lo que das a entender?

Aquello le ganó una mirada poco amistosa del dhampir, con lo que se echó a reir.

-¡Eres el auténtico!

Alucard estaba pensando en lo sensato que sería darle una respuesta cortante cuando sintió un tirón en la capa, debido a un súbito añadido de peso al final de ésta, y se llevó instintivamente una mano al broche para abrirlo y liberarse en caso de peligro. Pero el peso fue subiendo con rapidez, hasta encontrarse encima de su hombro y lanzar un alegre maullido antes de producir un suave ronroneo.

-Vale, no es un doble- dijo una voz femenina tras él.

Alucard se volvió para ver a Ana María apoyada en su alabarda, mientras Morris, a su lado, retomaba el aliento.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?- interrogó Van Helsing, con ganas de juerga.

-Creo que Dinin le ha cogido cariño- contestó ella. 

Alucard forzó el ángulo de vista para poder observar a la pequeña bola de pelo, que parecía encantada de encontrarse en una posición tan elevada. Sin embargo, no emitió una sola queja cuando la española lo cogió de la piel del pescuezo y lo colocó en el interior del bolsillo de su abrigo, en donde se acurrucó.

-Nos guió hasta aquí- explicó Ana María-. Empiezo a pensar cosas muy raras de nuestro felino amigo.

-Bueno- dijo Morris-. Ya que estamos juntos... ¿Podemos seguir? Creo sinceramente que odio este sitio con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡Excelente idea!- exclamó Van Helsing alegremente, y tiró del picaporte de la puerta que daba al exterior de aquel laberinto de espejos. Él y Alucard fueron los primeros en salir. Ana iba a seguirles cuando el brazo de Morris la detuvo.

-¿Sí?- preguntó la detective.

-Gracias por salvarme el pellejo ahí atrás.

-No es nada. Pero me pregunto... ¿Por qué no atacaste?

Samuel guardó silencio, mientras liberaba el brazo de la española. Sin embargo, acabó por contestar.

-Por mucho que mi mente me lo diga, soy incapaz de atacar a un amigo, aunque esté controlado.

Ana se puso seria.

-Entonces te exijo esto. Si en cualquier caso, por cualquier razón, acabo en las garras de Drácula, quiero que acabes conmigo. Alucard y Van Helsing harían lo mismo por mí.

Samuel la miró, entre sorprendido y horrorizado ante la petición.

-Hay cosas mucho peores que la muerte...- fue lo último que dijo ella antes de seguir a los otros dos cazadores. Morris permaneció un poco más en el sitio, analizando aquella frase, antes de salir de aquella sala maldita.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡Diox, este capítulo ha sido uno de los más largos que he escrito en mi vida! Claro que hay que tener en cuenta que tenía que escribir cuatro combates distintos, y eso no es poca cosa, incluso queriendo ser brebe. Comentarios varios sobre el capítulo:

1.- Lamento la tardanza en acabarlo, pero es que se me han juntado un montón de cosas. Primero de todo, apenas había acabado el capítulo 11 me salió trabajo a media jornada, de ocho y cuarto a tres menos cuarto, con lo que al final de la mañana acabo derrengada y con pocas ganas de escribir. A parte de eso, el 4 de Junio fue el concierto de Blind Guardian en Madrid, y durante más o menos dos semanas estuve dedicada a pintar un dibujo para hacerme una camiseta a estrenar en dicho concierto. Por no decir que el concierto fue genial, que me lo pasé como una enana en una mina de mithril, que casi me da un síncope cuando cantaron Lost in the Twilight Hall (mi canción favorita de Blind Guardian hasta la fecha), y que es posible que grabaran el concierto para hacer un directo.

2.- Hablando de Blind Guardian, y de la canción que da título al capítulo y que fue la última del repertorio del concierto. El título fue puesto a mala leche semana y media antes del mismo, y no tiene nada que ver con la canción en sí, sino más bien con la idea de "enfrentarse al reflejo de uno mismo" o más bien, al reflejo de uno de sus compañeros. Tampoco tenía mucho que ver con el laberinto de espejos, porque esa idea la saqué mientras escuchaba Lost in the Twilight Hall. Cosas que pasan. Por cierto, la idea del laberinto cambiante me vino de una de las historias de Bakuretsu Hunters.

3.- Por último, hablando de los doppelgänger, que han sido sacados, al menos la idea, del Castlevania de PSX. Doppelgänger es una palabra alemana que designa al doble o copia de uno. Se dice de los doppelgänger que el que el tuyo sea visto es una señal de muerte. La imagen que tenía en mente era la de los doppelgänger del primer Baldur's Gate para ordenador. Bichos feos de narices, ¿verdad? Y en cuanto al bicho que ataca a Ana y al que Alucard se carga, es un hombre pulga, del mismo juego. Tal vez haya cambiado un poquito, pero no tenía ánimos de inventarme nada.

Eo, esto es todo por hoy. En el siguiente capítulo me voy a tomar un descanso de combates, y me voy a centrar más en los sentimientos de los cuatro cazadores. ¡Hasta más leer!


	13. Una Luz en las Tinieblas.

****

CAPÍTULO 13: UNA LUZ EN LAS TINIEBLAS.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castlevania y todos los personajes relacionados son propiedad de Konami, y yo no me meto en aventuras. Hoy no pongo banda sonora, que con el tiempo que ha pasado me ha dado tiempo para oir hasta mis más olvidados CDs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acababan de dar las doce y media de la noche, y el grupo de cazadores todavía se abría paso por el castillo, con Alucard a la cabeza. Ana María en aquellos momentos era la más retrasada, aunque no por ello dejaba de seguir el ritmo. Sin embargo, la mujer sentía que a sus piernas les costaba cada vez más responder a sus ordenes, y que arrastraba los pies mientras usaba su lanza a modo de báculo. No se sentía cansada, en contra de lo que pudiera parecer, sino más bien débil. Lo único que se le ocurría es que los efectos del hechizo que el doppelgänger le había lanzado continuaban allí. Además, y aunque la mayoría de sus heridas habían dejado de sangrar, alguna que otra aún parecía reacia a querer curarse. Con todo ello, Ana pensaba que a aquel paso caería redonda y nada podría hacer por continuar.

Eso era algo que ella, particularmente, no deseaba. Hasta ahora había tenido relativa suerte, y seguía con vida, pero si se quedaba en aquel pasillo, estaba más que segura que cosa de media hora después sus compañeros se estarían enfrentando a ella, después de haber perdido la vida, la humanidad, y probablemente el alma. La vida no acababa de importar demasiado en aquel asunto, todo el mundo se estaba jugando el cuello ahí, pero el alma era algo que a Ana le interesaba mantener. Si tenía que irse al infierno, que fuera por méritos propios, no porque a algún chupasangre o algo similar, quizá incluso peor, le diera por morderla.

Tan atontada estaba que casi no se dio cuenta de que Morris, que la había adelantado y ahora iba justo delante suya, se acababa de parar, y por poco no le golpeó. Preguntándose que demonios pasaba, la joven española asomó su cabeza por encima del hombro del americano. Van Helsing le estaba haciendo preguntas a Alucard en voz baja, hasta el punto de que ni Ana ni Samuel pudieran escucharles. El dhampir asentía o negaba con gestos casi imperceptibles de su cabeza, y finalmente el cazador de vampiros alemán pareció darse por satisfecho con su interrogatorio.

-Creo que hemos encontrado una habitación segura, y nos conviene descansar- dijo-. Nos quedaremos aquí un tiempo, y luego continuaremos.

Ana María dio silenciosamente las gracias al ser en el cielo que estuviese intercediendo por ella. En caso de quedarse sin fuerzas ya del todo, al menos estaría en zona franca. La joven casi dió un traspiés al ir a seguir a Morris, pero recuperó el equilibrio con una rapidez tan inusitada que, de haberse tratado de personas normales, probablemente sus compañeros no se hubieran dado cuenta de lo que había pasado a menos que ella se lo dijera. Claro que sus compañeros lo eran todo menos normales, en el buen sentido de la palabra, puede que incluso en el malo.

Cuando pasó por la puerta, sintió los dos pares de ojos de Van Helsing y Alucard clavados en ella, y tuvo que resistir la tentación de volver la vista.

Al principio recorrieron un pequeño pasaje, más bajo y corto de lo que parecía habitual en el castillo. Las paredes eran de piedra ligeramente más oscura, y aquello, junto a que en aquel pasillo la iluminación era bastante más escasa, le daba un aspecto incluso más tétrico. El pasillo acabó desembocando en unos pocos escalones que daban entrada a lo que, en otros tiempos, debía haber sido uno de los cuartos de la servidumbre. Era una habitación cuadrada, con paredes desnudas y una iluminación tan pobre como el pasillo previo. Sin embargo, el aire de podedumbre y desespero que Ana María casi podía palpar en el castillo estaba mucho menos cargado allí, como si la mano del dueño de la fortaleza hubiera decidido que aquel lugar no merecía la pena. Tal vez, quizá era así.

La joven española se dejó caer sentada junto a una pared, tan bruscamente que Dinin, que hasta aquel entonces había estado dormitando en el bolsillo de su abrigo, saltó de su escondite con un maullido de queja y se la quedó mirando con sus enormes ojos de ambar. Ana lanzó una sonrisa de disculpa al gato que, en contra de todas las expectativas que alguien puede tener con un gato, pareció aceptarla y se tumbó hecho un ovillo encima de las piernas estiradas de la española, ronroneando alegremente.

Morris, que había estado observando la habitación con ojos críticos, se volvió hacia Lecarde y, tras analizar su estado todo lo bien que era capaz, se acercó a ella, y puso una rodilla en tierra justo a su lado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- interrogó el americano.

-Sí, solo un poco drenada- respondió ella, mientras su mano izquierda acariciaba perezosamente la cabeza de Dinin. La derecha aún descansaba sobre la alabarda-. En cinco minutos estaré bien, creo.

Morris pareció poco convencido de la respuesta que le había dado su compañera, pero si no creía en ella, se guardó muy bien sus opiniones. Lo único que hizo fue sentarse a su lado, apoyado él también contra la pared.

Lo cierto y verdad es que Samuel se sentía algo tonto, con todo lo que estaba pasando. El simple hecho de que no hubiera sido capaz de reconocer a Ana de un doble maligno le había dejado bastante preocupado. No la conocía demasiado, eso tenía que admitirlo, pero aún así no podía evitar pensar que debería de haberse dado cuenta de que no se trataba de ella. Aunque ahora le preocupaba bastante más el estado de la joven que su propia negligencia a la hora de diferenciarla de un monstruo cambiaformas. Se había dado cuenta, y no dudaba que también ese era el caso de los otros dos cazadores, que Ana María había estado caminando con menos rapidez y energía que antes de salir del laberinto de espejos. Tal vez aquello era lo que Van Helsing había estado discutiendo con el dhampir; tal vez el alemán le había pedido que encontrara un sitio para que ella pudiera recuperarse de lo que fuera que le estuviera ocurriendo. O tal vez, el propio Alucard les había llevado hacia allí de motu proprio. En cualquier caso, ahora estaban en lugar seguro y Ana María podía recuperarse. Aquello hacía que sintiera alivio, por poco que fuera.

Estaba empezando a pensar, incluso, que tal vez se había equivocado de medio a medio con el dhampir. Después de todo, la confianza de Van Helsing y Ana María en él era sincera, y él estaba respondiendo a esa misma confianza con todo lo que ambos europeos esperaban de él. Le incomodaba bastante todavía, y no lograba entender la razón, la cercanía que Alucard parecía tener con Ana María. Pero no parecía que a ella le molestara, ni tampoco que le importara en demasía. Por un momento pensó en que tal vez se trataran de celos, pero desechó la idea con rapidez. Tal vez aquello también fuera un craso error, pero en aquellos momentos no estaba dispuesto a ponerse a discutir consigo mismo.

Van Helsing, que había estado observando junto con Alucard una segunda salida de la habitación, se dirigió a los dos compañeros sentados.

-Nuestro buen amigo aquí presente me ha dicho que si salimos por el lado contrario al que entramos, ahorraremos bastante tiempo de marcha- les anunció-. Pienso que Drácula estará arriba, en las habitaciones principales, así que tendremos que buscar una escalera que nos suba.

-¿Por eso hablabais antes de la torre del reloj?- preguntó Ana María, más por el puro placer de la charla que por otra cosa.

-Sí, hay algún sistema de poleas que actúa como un ascensor, y nos hubiera llevado a los niveles altos en un santiamén, siempre y cuando la plataforma para subir estuviera a nuestro nivel. Pero prefiero sinceramente esto. No creo que los habitantes de la torre nos hubieran dado una bienvenida tranquila.

-Comprendo. O sea, que el plan es salir por el otro lado de la habitación, y de allí a donde nos lleven las primeras escaleras hacia arriba, ¿no?

-Precisamente.

-Una pregunta- dijo Samuel, que hasta aquel momento había permanecido en silencio-. ¿Sabéis exactamente dónde se encuentra Drácula?

-Con precisión no- contestó Robert-. Pero es lógico pensar que se encontrará en el cuerpo principal del castillo, en la posición que en otras fortalezas tendría la torre del homenaje.

-¿Y cuando lleguemos? ¿Tenéis algún plan de ataque?

-Por ahora pegarle. Rápido. Y mucho- Morris fue a bufar, pero Van Helsing le cortó-. Estoy abierto a alternativas razonables.

-Primero tenemos que llegar- comentó Ana María-, y eso en sí a mí me parece ya una proeza.

Dinin, para aquel entonces, había dejado de ronronear, y miraba a los tres interlocutores con sus enormes ojos. Finalmente, al parecer aburrido con la discusión táctica, que había distraído lo suficiente a Ana María como para que dejara de rascarle detrás de las orejas, se puso en pie y se dirigió al restante presente en la sala, que estaba de pie al otro lado de la misma. Al llegar, lanzó un quedo maullido de saludo, en espera de que le prestaran atención.

Alucard casi agradeció la distracción, y miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con una pequeña bola de pelo que, por extraño que resultara, estaba haciendo ingentes esfuerzo para parecer aún más mono y adorable, cosa harto difícil teniendo en cuenta que ya de por sí era mono y adorable. La sombra de una sonrisa pareció asomar por unos momentos a los labios del dhampir, y Dinin pareció tomar aquello como permiso para hacer una escalada, porque al poco tiempo estaba subido de nuevo en su hombro, con pinta de estar muy pero que muy contento de su posición, como indicaba el ronroneo que estaba emitiendo.

El dhampir reprimió el suspiro de alivio que había estado a punto de escapar de su garganta, y volvió su vista hacia los tres humanos, quienes seguían discutiendo sobre el castillo y la distribución de sus habitaciones. Desde casi el mismo momento en que los cuatro cazadores se habían vuelto a reunir después del paseo por el laberinto de espejos, la parte de su ser que ansiaba sangre se había estado revolviendo con una fuerza inusitada, y el olor de la misma substancia que había estado llegando a sus fosas nasales no había ayudado en nada. Incluso en aquellos momentos podía sentir a su mitad vampírica esperando el momento en el que reiniciar su ataque.

Se había dirigido allí en la esperanza de que un descanso permitiría hacerse con el control de aquella mitad rebelde suya. Ya de por sí, el controlarla era un martirio, pero si además de ello estaba desbocada por alguna razón, la fuerza de voluntad que tenía que usar para dominarla aumenta en proporción geométrica. Pero tenía que aguantar, ya no solo por su alma, sino por la vida y el alma de aquellos tres que se habían visto arrastrados a aquella cruzada sin fin.

Van Helsing se disculpó ante Ana María y se llevó consigo a Morris a una de las esquinas de la sala. La joven pareció relajarse ligeramente, como si, una vez sola, pudiera quitarse alguna pesada máscara que intentara ocultar su rostro. Su cabeza se apoyó ligeramente contra la pared y sus ojos se cerraron. Parecía mucho más agotada y vieja de lo habitual, y en su rostro se reflejaban arrugas de preocupación y posiblemente, dolor. Alucard no estaba seguro de si acercarse a ella o no. Por un lado, no parecía que le apeteciera mantener una charla, y aunque fuera así, él, o al menos así parecía pensar los dos, no era el más indicado para mantener una conversación. Aunque se obligara a ello, siglos de carácter silencioso no se borran de un plumazo.

Y también estaba el olor a sangre.

Ahora no era tan fuerte como antes, cuando las heridas de espada de la joven detective todavía dejaban correr libre el preciado líquido vital, pero aun así el perfume era poderoso... Y ponía a prueba todo su autocontrol.

Lo detestaba. Detestaba la sangre de vampiro que corría por sus venas, la herencia que acompañaba a su apellido y que le convertía en un monstruo, un ser que luchaba a cada segundo para no caer en la oscuridad. Detestaba el ser dentro de él que paladeaba el olor a sangre y a vida y le tentaba para ir un poco más allá y probar el sabor. Y a pesar de que había intentado largo tiempo repudiar aquel olor, la parte de él que respondía a la oscuridad siempre le mostraba que no podría falsear la verdad: que el olor a sangre era dulce y apetitoso, y que, probablemente, su sabor era igual de gratificante.

Intentó apartar de su mente aquellos pensamientos. Era precisamente esa linea de razonamiento la que más le acercaba a su parte oscura. Intentando centrar su mente en otro asunto, se encontró buscando algo con la mirada y topándose, sin querer, con un par de ojos de color azul claro.

De haber sido una persona normal y corriente, se dijo, habría pegado un bote que habría podido tocar el alto techo de la sala. Sin embargo, ni se inmutó ante la mirada de la joven detective sentada contra la pared de en frente. Ni apartó los ojos. Era incapaz de ello. Del mismo modo que la mirada de Alucard siempre arrancaba de Ana María un escalofrío, como si se asomara a un insondable pozo de antigüedad, los ojos de ella eran como cadenas que dejaban paralizado al dhampir, y este temía aquello más incluso que su parte oscura. No sabía que tenía aquella mirada. Quizá se tratara del fuego interno, aquel que incluso en los momentos de mayor terror o tristeza mantenía un rescoldo vivo, y que era como un terrible hechizo para aquel que mirara.

Como una polilla que se siente atraida por la luz de una vela.

El ejercicio de voluntad para apartar la mirada, sin embargo, devolvió a la bestia negra a las profundidades de lo más oscuro de su alma, rezongando sobre mujeres liberadas, de carácter hispano y sangre numantina. Probablemente, en opinión de esa misma parte oscura, no merecía la pena meterse con una fémina que descendía de un pueblo que era capaz de quemar todo lo que poseía, familia incluida, con tal de que el enemigo no se lo quedara, para obtener la satisfacción de probar algo de sangre. Esas cosas tenían tendencia a salirle caro al atacante de la susodicha fémina.

No le habría servido de mucho consuelo a la parte oscura de Alucard saber que la parte más "luminosa" del mismo estaba absolutamente de acuerdo con ella.

Ana María se puso penosamente en pie y, usando la alabarda de apoyo, se encaminó con paso lento hacia Alucard. Le dirigió una sonrisa y señaló con el pulgar el espacio vacio al lado del dhampir.

-¿Te importa si te hago compañía?- preguntó.

El gesto de respuesta no fue más que una ligera negación con la cabeza, pero Ana se dio por respondida y se sentó pesadamente en el suelo, con la espalda contra la pared y la alabarda apoyada en el hombro. La mujer lanzó un suspiro y cerró los ojos, mientras Alucard permanecía en su pose habitual, también apoyado contra la pared y mirando fijamente a Robert y Samuel, que seguían cuchicheando como si con ellos no fuera la cosa. Dinin, todavía colgado sobre su hombro, parecía más interesado en jugar con un mechón del albo cabello del dhampir que en cualquier otra cosa, y aunque había celebrado la llegada de Ana María con un maullido, parecía tener la intención de quedarse allí durante un rato más.

Durante unos instantes no se escuchó mucho más que el suave susurro de los hombres, cuando estos elevaban la voz un poco más, y los refunfuños de Dinin cuando el mechón de pelo que estaba intentando atrapar se le escapaba. A Ana María parecía bastarle con la compañía del silencioso dhampir, y Alucard no parecía dispuesto a soltar prenda. Finalmente, la española rompió el silencio entre ambos.

-¿Por qué?

Alucard se la quedó mirando y no contestó, en espera de que ella continuara y le diera más datos.

-No necesitas el descanso, y podrías haber segido indefinidamente hasta enfrentarte a Drácula. ¿Por qué te has parado, entonces?

El dhampir parpadeó una vez antes de contestar.

-Tú necesitabas ese descanso.

-En ese caso, podríais haberme dejado aquí con la seguridad de que no me atacarían y haber seguido adelante, ¿no?

-¿Y habrías esperado?

-Es este estado, te aseguro que sí. Puedo ser muchas cosas, pero no idiota.

A Alucard se le escapó una sonrisa irónica antes de que pudiera atraparla y encerrarla en su mente. Se borró casi enseguida, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para que Ana no se diera cuenta. Pero esta decidió no hacer comentario alguno respecto al gesto, aunque en su interior se felicitara por haber logrado poner algo de humor en aquella expresión tan seria.

-No tengo intención de dejarte atrás- continuó él-. Y no solo tú necesitabas el descanso.

Ana parpadeó y miró en dirección a Van Helsing y Morris. Los dos parecían en perfectas condiciones para seguir adelante.

-¿Quién?- preguntó, pero no obtuvo una respuesta.

Al menos, no una pronunciada.

Ana observó durante unos momentos a Alucard, y pudo ver que, aunque en apariencia mantenía su rostro estoico, había matices que revelaban cansancio, o más bien preocupación.

-Comprendo...- dijo ella para su coleto. Pero como era de suponer, el fino oido de Alucard captó las palabras, y volvió a mirarla con un ligero brillo de curiosidad en los ojos.

La española tardó un tiempo en darse cuenta de que el dhampir la estaba mirando. Cunado lo hizo, le dirigió una sonrisa y un guiño de complicidad, para luego ponerse en pie y estirarse en plan gato. Dinin, que ya se había hartado de perseguir el mechón de pelo, se plantó de un límpio y correcto salto en su bolsillo predilecto.

-¿Crees que podemos reanudar la marcha?- interrogó Ana, tras comprobar que se encontraba, una vez más en forma.

Alucard asintió antes de dirigirles una mirada a los dos cazadores al otro lado de la habitación.

-En cuanto acaben- dijo.

En realidad, Van Helsing y Morris habían acabado la discusión táctica hacía ya tiempo, pero habían mantenido la charada, en apariencia sin fin alguno. O al menos eso se decía el americano, porque el alemán sabía muy bien que era lo que estaban haciendo. Estaban espiando descaradamente a Alucard y Ana María.

Van Helsing sabía que, tarde o temprano, habría problemas por algún lado. Casi había esperado que la reciente experiencia de Ana María la volviera contra Alucard, pero por sorprendente que pareciera, la mujer había superado sus expectativas. Y se alegraba de ello. En lugar de ella, había sido Morris el que había desconfiado del dhampir, pero el alemán había estado preparado para ello. Para lo que sí que no tenía planes era para lo que estaba presenciando.

Y es que, en el transcurso de la noche, había observado que a Morris le interesaba Lecarde más que lo que a un aliado le interesa su compañero.

Por desgracia, Lecarde estaba más interesada en el dhampir que en el americano.

No sabía si el interés de la española era el simple y puro empeño por desentrañar un acertijo sumamente complicado, como lo era la personalidad de Alucard, o si realmente le gustaba, pero fuera como fuese, la mujer parecía encontrarse a sus anchas al lado del dhampir, cosa que a él mismo le había costado cierto tiempo. Y aquello le estaba sentando fatal a Morris, que si ya mantenía una tensa relación con Alucard, ahora había añadido los celos al combustible de sus reticencias con respecto a él. El hecho de que Alucard no saliera de su concha ni con el continuo esfuerzo de Ana María no ayudaba demasiado a preveer que era lo que iba a pasar después.

A Van Helsing no le desagradaban los imprevistos, a menos que estos fueran bombas de relojería que ambulaban a su lado. Y aquello, más que una bomba, era una cabeza nuclear conectada al más enrevesado y exacto sistema de relojería, con sensores de proximidad que activarían los explosivos apenas uno decidiera acercar unas tijeras para cortar el cable rojo.

"Si mis antepasados pensaban que acabar con un vampiro era complicado, es que no se vieron envueltos nunca en un triángulo amoroso," pensó el alemán.

-Venga, Samuel- dijo-, cortemos ya con esto y vayamonos. _Fraulein_ Lecarde está ya en condiciones de seguir.

Morris pareció no hacerle caso, y Van Helsing lanzó un sonoro suspiro de desespero.

-No se que demonios pasa por tu cabeza, pero será mejor que lo cortes de raiz, o al menos a ras de suelo- continuó-. Ya tendrás tiempo de pararte a discutir lo que sea contigo mismo. Ahora mismo hay un vampiro que está esperando a que nos presentemos y andamos cortos de tiempo.

El americano siguió sin volverse, pero susurró algo, aunque no la respuesta que Van Helsing esperaba.

-No entiendo que demonios me está pasando.

-Muy simple. Te has encaprichado con la chica. El problema, _mein freund_, es que has escogido encariñarte con la mujer más dura y complicada de toda Europa y parte del resto del mundo.

Morris sacudió la cabeza, más como para aclararse las ideas que por negar lo que era evidente.

-Y ella...

-¿Ella, qué? ¿Está enamorada de nuestro dhampir aquí presente? No creo... Aunque tampoco puedo estar seguro. Pero si lo está, creo que sabe como acabará todo, o se hace una idea al respecto. Sin embargo- añadió-, ella hará lo que quiera y lo que le parezca. El que intente controlarla está condenado.

El americano lanzó un largo suspiro.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer yo al respecto? Me siento como un adolescente...

-Suele suceder, _mein freund_. Pero lo que puedes hacer es esperar y ver... Y dejar de sentir celos hacia Alucard. Quieras o no, tu rival no es tal. Si ella le ama, cosa de la que no estoy realmente seguro, aunque fuera correspondido, está abocado al desastre. En cualquier caso ella lo sabría. Pero cuando elija su camino, entonces será demasiado tarde para cualquiera- Van Helsing le guiñó un ojo a su amigo-. Por ahora puedes tener suerte. Pero al menos deja de fastidiar al dhampir, y echale una manita. Te darás cuenta de que tu desconfianza no tenía razón de ser.

Morris quedó en silencio, y Van Helsing aprovechó la ocasión para acallar cualquier queja que le diera el americano en los siguientes cinco minutos.

-¿Todos listos? ¿Puedes andar, Lecarde? ¿Sí? ¡Bien, entonces salgamos esta ratonera!

-¿Por dónde iremos?- preguntó la española, irguiendose y estirandose como si fuera un gato. Dinin asomó la cabeza y miró a todos los presentes con una expresión que venía a decir "¡ya era hora!"

-Hay dos niveles por encima antes de llegar a los aposentos del vampiro- explicó el alemán-. Como te dije antes, subimos todo el trayecto y recorremos los pasillos hasta que demos con el sitio. Y entonces ya veremos que es lo que pasa.

A Ana María le parecía que aquello de plantarse delante del vampiro sin más plan que atacarle con la esperanza de que algo, fuera lo que fuese, le diera y le hiciera daño era bastante rústico. Pero, a fin de cuentas... ¿Quién era ella para decir nada?

-Bien, pues, ¡en marcha!- dijo, con sus energías recuperadas.

Esta vez, fueron ella y Van Helsing quienes abrieron la marcha. Alucard les iba a seguir para adelantarles y ponerse de guía de la expedición cuando, como antes hiciera con la española, Morris le detuvo. El dhampir le miró inquisitivo, y Samuel tuvo que vencer un acceso de vergüenza antes de hablar.

-Creo que me he excedido en mi trato- dijo-, y lo siento. No puedo confiar en ti, todavía no, pero creo que al menos podemos bajar las armas.

Y extendió una mano.

Alucard miró la mano con una expresión indefinida en su rostro, y finalmente cogió la mano del cazador con firmeza, pero sin excederse en la fuerza del apretón.

-Es un comienzo- comentó, antes de volverse y seguir a los otros dos europeos.

Con un suspiro, pero empezando ya a colocar las cosas en su sitio en su relación con aquel extravagante grupo, Morris fue tras él.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡Agh! Me ha costado horrores acabar el capítulo, en serio. La verdad es que la introspectiva de Alucard salió de corrido, pero el resto me dio muchos problemas. Supongo que tengo que practicar mi descripción de las conversaciones. Pero ánimo, ¡ya estamos cerca del final! Al menos, más cerca que cuando empecé este monstruo chupa-energía. Aunque he escuchado un montón de cds distintos durante el periodo en que he escrito este capítulo, hago mención especial de dos de ellos: A Day Without Rain, de Enya (no es de los mejores, pero considero a Enya una de mis musas fuera del mundo bishounen xD), y la banda sonora de Perfect Blue, con la que acabé el cap (recomiendo encarecidamente a los otakus que me leen que vean ese pedazo de thriller en animación japonesa, a mí me encantaría verla otra vez)

Coñas varias. Descubrí dos días despues de poner el título del capítulo que lo había visto en alguna otra parte... Para ser exactos en uno de los libros de R. A. Salvatore xDD Pero me gusta ese título, y no lo voy a cambiar.

En el próximo capítulo... ¿Creíais que llegar a Drácula, después de todo lo pasado, iba a ser sencillo? Que poco me conoceis. Ñijñijñij... (risa maquiavélica copyright David Ramirez)


	14. El Principio del Fin

****

CAPÍTULO 14: EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castlevania y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Konami, y yo no saco nada de esto, a parte de un par de críticas para mejorar mi estilo de escritura. Este capítulo se ha escrito usando la banda sonora de Perfect Blue.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ana María miró las escaleras ante ellos con una mezcla de aprensión y espectación. Dos niveles por encima de ellos, el adversario final, aquel a quién había venido a derrotar, les estaba esperando. Tan cercano parecía el final que Ana no acababa de creerselo. No sabía lo que le esperaba arriba, y lo esperaba al mismo tiempo que lo temía. Era la prueba final, y después de eso, a casa. Pero... ¿Realmente sería tan sencillo?

Alucard pasó por su lado y comenzó a subir los escalones, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. La joven detective se apresuró a seguirle, y tras ella fueron Van Helsing y Morris. La escalera era estrecha y oscura, apenas iluminada por unos pocos candelabros encendidos, cuya luz producía sombras que, lejos de tranquilizar a los humanos, convertían la subida en algo espectral y atemorizador en si mismo. Ana se sorprendió pensando que, en caso de haber estado en una película de terror, ahora estaría sonando una musiquita truculenta y los espectadores estarían agarrados los unos a los otros, o a los brazos de sus asientos, a la espera de que el monstruo, el fantasma o lo que fuera se lanzara sobre el desprevenido grupo. Miró de reojo a sus compañeros detrás de ella y por sus caras pálidas dedujo que debían de tener pensamientos e ideas similares a los de ella. Pronto volvió la vista al frente, pues no tenía ninguna intención de caerse por la escalera.

Finalmente, dicha escalera desembocó en un pasillo largo. Frente a ella, una segunda tanda de escalones subía al siguiente nivel, mientras que el resto del corredor se abría en ambas direcciones, con puertas de madera a uno y otro lado del mismo. Las teas que ardían iluminando el pasillo le daban un aspecto tan tétrico como los candelabros a la escalera.

-No sé si lo he dicho antes- cometó Ana-, pero odio este sitio.

-No eres la única- respondió Morris.

-¡Venga! No es momento de desfallecer- les animó Van Helsing-. Estamos cerca. Ya falta poco.

-Es eso precisamente lo que me preocupa- musitó la española. Algo que era mezcla entre intuición femenina, instinto de supervivencia y sexto sentido detectivesco le decía que Drácula no iba a darse por vencido. Y el castillo parecía una extensión del propio dueño.

La detective se adelantó a examinar las escaleras que conducían al siguiente nivel, mientras Alucard investigaba uno de los pasadizos. No continuarían hasta que estuviesen convencidos de que aquel lugar era seguro. Morris, que al parecer era de la misma opinión que el dhampir y la mujer, se asomó al otro corredor, intentando vislumbrar algo en aquella penumbra. Van Helsing se acercó al americano, con la intención, al parecer, de ser de ayuda a su amigo, y también de analizar la situación.

Ana María, satisfecha al ver que la escalera estaba en apariencia despejada, se volvió hacia sus compañeros para anunciarlo... y miró hacia arriba para ver como el techo de sólida roca comenzaba a agrietarse.

No le dio tiempo a gritar. Alguien, en aquel momento no sabía quien de sus tres compañeros, se lanzó sobre ella y la empujó y arrastró a toda velocidad escaleras arriba. Se produjo un horrible estruendo, que fue acompañado con un grito agudo y chirriante, antes de que se levantara una enorme nube de polvo al caer una gran cantidad de roca sobre el punto en el que antes había estado ella.

Durante unos instantes, el polvo obligó a Ana a toser y cerrar los ojos. Ella y el que la había tirado al suelo estaban agarrados el uno al otro, incapaces de ver nada en aquella polvareda. Cuando el aire por fin se aclaró, Ana María vio que el pasillo había quedado bloqueado por completo, pues todo el techo de aquella zona se había venido abajo. Y también pudo ver que su salvador no era otro que Alucard, que aparte de tener el pelo usualmente blanco de un color gris ceniciento a causa del polvo, seguía mostrandose impasible. La conmoción apenas le duró a Ana medio minuto, antes de que, alarmada, se diera cuenta de que no sabía donde estaban sus otros dos compañeros. Empujó a un lado al dhampir con una fuerza que sorprendió al sufrido personaje y se lanzó escaleras abajo hasta el derrumbamiento.

-¡¡ROBERT!! ¡¡SAMUEL!!- llamó a pleno pulmón, pero no obtuvo más respuesta que algunos ruidos apagados.

Desesperada, siguió llamando a gritos, golpeando las rocas con sus puños, sin pensar en el dolor ni en las raspaduras que se estaba haciendo, hasta que Alucard, saliendo de su asombro (cosa bastante sorprendente en el calmado y en general insensible dhampir), la sujetó por la cintura y la arrastró lejos del derrumbamiento, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, pues Ana se resistía como si le fuera la vida en ello, chillando y llorando. El dhampir soltó un gruñido cuando un codo de ella se clavó en sus costillas, pero no aflojó su presa.

-¡Ana, por todos los demonios, haz el favor de calmarte!- ordenó.

-¡No! ¡Eso no!- lloraba ella, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Alucard-. ¿Por qué ellos? ¡Eran mejores que yo! ¡No puede ser!

Los bruscos movimientos que Ana María hacía para liberarse se redujeron pronto a un temblor de hombros y a unos sollozos desgarradores.

-No pueden haber muerto...-susurró ella.

Alucard la obligó bruscamente a darse la vuelta y a encararse a él.

-¡Escúchame!- dijo él-. No sabemos si han muerto o no. Y aunque fuera así, maldita sea, ¡tienes que reaccionar!

Los sollozos se detuvieron de inmediato, y Ana le miró con los ojos enrojecidos abiertos como platos. Acostumbrada al carácter silencioso del dhampir, aquella reacción la había dejado tan sorprendida que no podía analizar nada más allá del discurso de Alucard.

-Arriba está el causante de todo esto- continuó él, importándole muy poco ya lo que quedaba de su autocontrol-. Ahora no podemos dar marcha atrás, o averiguar si están bien o no- colocó sus manos a los lados de la cara de ella, sus dedos enguantados enredándose en los cabellos cubiertos de polvo y suciedad-. Se nos agota el tiempo, y te necesito en plena forma. Tienes que hacerlo, por ellos y por nosotros.

Un sonido parecido al de un trueno resonó en las paredes, y ambos Alucard y Ana María miraron hacia arriba, hacia la oscuridad que ahora reinaba en la escalinata. Cuando el estruendo pasó, el dhampir se volvió hacia la humana.

-Si crees que no puedes continuar, no te obligaré. Pero tendrás que esperar aquí. No hay ningún sitio seguro después de esto.

Ana María miró a Alucard sin saber que hacer. Aunque el rostro de él no reflejaba ninguna expresión, sus ojos grises eran un torbellino confuso de emociones que ella era incapaz de descifrar. Hechizada por aquella mirada, dio un brinco cuando notó algo apretandose contra su brazo. Bajó la vista y se encontró con los ojos ambarinos de Dinin. El pequeño gato, aunque en apariencia estaba en perfectas condiciones, maullaba lastimeramente, como comprendiendo el dolor y confusión de la mujer. Ana se mordió el labio, pensando que era lo que debía hacer.

Y entonces recordó. Recordó el dolor y la tristeza en los ojos de su bisabuelo, que había luchado contra Drácula y había perdido en el camino lo más querido para él. Recordó a sus compañeros en Alemania, y las muertes que había presenciado. Y recordó a Van Helsing diciéndole lo desesperado de la situación. Y tomó una elección.

Se agachó, recogió la Lanza de Brujas, y miró a Alucard con una mueca de determinación.

-Voy contigo- anunció-. Le haré pagar a ese cerdo todas y cada unas de las muertes que ha causado, y con intereses.

El rostro de Alucard pareció suavizarse por unos segundos, tan poco tiempo que a Ana María le pareció una ilusión, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Sígueme- dijo, y comenzó a subir la escalera.

Sin pensarselo dos veces, Ana María corrió tras él.

**********

Tal vez, si Ana María hubiera prestado más atención a los sonidos que había escuchado al otro lado de la roca, se hubiera preocupado menos por el destino de sus dos compañeros humanos. Aunque no demasiado.

Van Helsing y Morris también habían detectado los signos del derrumbamiento, y habían saltado al suelo y rodado lejos del derrumbamiento. Tosiendo a causa del polvo, acabaron constatando que el camino que deberían haber seguido, así como su ruta de escape, habían quedado selladas.

Samuel lanzó una sarta de improperios que habría sonrojado a Ana María, quien era muy dada a usar una buena cantidad de palabras malsonantes cuando algo no le iba bien. Robert se sintió tentado a hacer lo mismo, pero se contuvo. Había algo allí que no le gustaba. ¿Cómo demonios había podido producirse un derrumbamiento así? Por muy viejo que fuera el castillo, había sido construido a conciencia... Robert llegó a la lógica conclusión de que algo, o alguien, había causado la caida del techo. Pero... ¿Qué? ¿O quién?

Finalmente, la enorme polvareda se asentó, y Morris y Van Helsing pudieron ver lo que les rodeaba. Varias de las teas se había apagado, dándole un aire muchísimo más horripilante si cabía al lugar. El alemán entrecerró los ojos, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la zona ahora obstruida. Había algo que no le gustaba. Morris debía ser de su misma opinión, puesto que estaba en guardia, con el látigo preparado.

-Ahí hay algo- anunció, sus ojos fijos en las rocas que les impedían el paso.

Sí, se dijo Robert, ahí había algo. Y aprestó sus kukri, a la espera de que ese algo, fuera lo que fuera, les atacara.

No hubo mucho más aviso que un par de pequeñas piedras de granito deslizándose por la pendiente de rocas, pero fue suficiente para los dos cazadores. Cuando algo salió disparado del interior de la montaña de piedras, los dos cazadores saltaron hacia atrás y hacia los lados, esquivando a duras penas el ataque. Finalmente, pudieron ver que era lo que había causado el derrumbamiento: un esqueleto de una sierpe, con la cabeza pequeña y redonda, que abría su mandibula, monstrando unos enormes colmillos de desagradable aspecto, mientras su cuerpo se movía en espirales hipnotizadoras, a la espera de encontrar un resquicio por el que atacar. Samuel y Robert se miraron y asintieron.

De pronto, Van Helsing lanzó una andanada de cuchillos, que chocaron contra la cabeza y cuerpo de la esquelética sierpe, saltando lascas de hueso. La sierpe lanzó un chirrido horripilante, como si a las puertas del Infierno les hiciera falta aceite y alguien las estuviera cerrando, y abrió la boca, lanzando un proyectil de fuego mágico a la altura de las rodillas de Van Helsing. Tanto él como Samuel saltaron para evitar el fuego maldito, y Samuel hizo restallar el látigo varias veces sobre la cabeza de la sierpe. Esta lanzó su cabeza y parte de su cuerpo hacia delante con la boca abierta, y rozó con sus enorme colmillos el brazo de Robert, que apenas había alcanzado a apartarse de la trayectoria.

El alemán, viendo su oportunidad, clavó en profundidad uno de sus kukris entre una vertebra y otra, he hizo presión. La sierpe intentó volverse hacia él, pero una y otra vez se vio obligada a mantener la mirada fija hacia delante, intentando evitar o frenar las acometidas del látigo de Morris, que brillaba con una espectral luz verde azulada. Robert hizo palanca con el kukri, y por un momento pensó que su arma se quebraría, pero finalmente, con un sonido como de desgarro, la columna de la sierpe se partió. La cabeza, junto con parte del cuerpo, cayó al suelo e intentó morderle los pies a Morris, que no muy ilusionado con la perspectiva de tener los colmillos del monstruos clavados hasta el hueso, le propinó un poderoso pisotón al craneo, partiendolo en mil pedacitos.

Seguros ya de que la esquelética sierpe no se volvería a levantar, los dos cazadores se dejaron caer al suelo, agotados. Morris observó la pila de piedras con cara de preocupación.

-Ana María...- musitó.

-Está bien- anunció Van Helsing-. Alucard saltó hacia ella cuando el derrumbamiento empezó, los dos estarán bien.

-¿¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro??- le espetó Morris-. ¿Y si Alucard no llegó a tiempo? ¿Y si los dos están...?- no pudo completar la frase.

-¡No!- exclamó Robert-. ¡Ni Ana María ni Alucard pueden acabar así! ¡Todavía no es su hora!

Samuel se dio cuenta, con horror, que Robert no solo estaba intentando convencerle a él, sino también a sí mismo. Miró hacia la montaña de piedras, y sintió como su corazón se hundía en la desesperación. Alucard era su mejor baza, el más fuerte de los cuatro, y el que mejor conocía al adversario. Ana María era, tal vez, el eslabón más débil, pero sin su fortaleza de espíritu, a esas alturas habrían perdido todas las ansias de luchar. Si los dos habían muerto...

El americano apartó de su mente aquellos pensamientos oscuros. Daba igual lo que hubiera pasado, ahora debían enfrentarse a Drácula ellos dos. Se puso en pie.

-Tenemos que encontrar unas escaleras que suban- dijo.

Robert también se irguió sobre sus dos piernas, y asintió.

-Cuanto antes acabemos, mejor.

Ambos dirigieron sus pasos en la única dirección que les quedaba: siguiendo el corredor.

**********

Ana María, Dinin y Alucard llegaron, al fin, al final de las escaleras, y se encontraron en una sala chocante: se trataba de una armería, con enormes corazas con sus respectivas armas apoyadas contra la pared. Justo frente a las escaleras, en la pared, se abrían unos pequeños ventanucos que dejaban pasar apenas un poco de la fría brisa nocturna. La joven española miró hacia un lado y hacia otro, y sintió un escalofrío que hizo que se estremeciera a pesar de su abrigo.

-Hay algo malvado aquí- murmuró ella. Alucard simplemente asintió.

La muchacha se puso en guardia, no muy segura de qué sería lo siguiente que se le vendría encima. Alucard, a su lado, también esta preparado para el combate. Sus ojos grises viajaban de una armadura a otra. Finalmente clavó los ojos en una en concreto, especialmente grande y voluminosa, que portaba un gigantesco espadón. Era negra con ribetes rojo sangre. Ana María también fijo la vista en ella. Y el enemigo se descubrió. La enorme armadura elevó la espada lentamente y avanzó hacia ellos.

Con una velocidad sorprendente para algo de un tamaño tan masivo, la armadura encantada atacó, dejando caer el espadón sobre los dos cazadores. Cada uno saltó hacia un lado, separándose y atacando cada uno por un costado. Ana, por su lado, primero clavó la hoja de la lanza en una de las rendijas, y luego hizo un giro completo, golpeando con fuerza. Alucard, por su parte, realizó una complicada danza de tajos que finalizó con un fondo. La armadura, recuperando su posición de combate, lanzó un brazo hacia Ana, golpeándola en el abdomen y arrojándola al otro lado de la habitación. Con un fluido movimiento, lanzó un tajo lateral en dirección a Alucard, quien apenas tuvo tiempo para interponer el escudo. El fuerte golpe le hizo retroceder varios centimetros y le dejó el brazo izquierdo dormido, pero aquello era preferible a ser partido por la mitad.

El dhampir saltó hacia atrás y pronunció las palabras arcanas de un hechizo. A Ana le rechinaron los dientes al escucharlas, y las reconoció como el hechizo que había lanzado el doppelgänger. Observó como una especie de forma luminosa surgia del interior de la armadura y desaparecía, como absorvida por Alucard. Ana María pensó que aquel momento era tan bueno como cualquier otro para realizar su ataque, y corrió hacia la armadura, agachandose justo cuando llegaba al monstruo, y usando la alabarda como pértiga, se alzó en el aire, golpeando al monstruo en la espalda con sus pies. Cuando llegó al punto más alto del movimiento, sin embargo, separó la punta de la la lanza del suelo, girando su cuerpo para que quedara con los pies más cerca del suelo que la cabeza y alzando su arma, de pronto rodeada de llamas verde azuladas por encima de su cabeza. Apenas empezó a caer, con un grito de guerra salvaje, dejó caer el arma sobre la armadura. El peso de la lanza, junto con el de Ana y la fuerza que ella misma le imprimía hizo que el monstruo se estremeciera antes de que todas sus piezas se desmontaran y acabaran en una pequeña montañita, con la espada clavada en el suelo frente a ella.

Alucard miró a su compañera con respetuoso asombro mientras esta recuperaba el aliento, rodilla en tierra y la mano derecha descansando sobre su abdomen. La chica era mucho mejor de lo que aparentaba a simple vista, y eso se lo tenía que reconocer. El dhampir avanzó hacia ella, rodeando con cuidado la pila de piezas de armadura y la espada clavada en el suelo.

Un movimiento repentino captó su atención, y se volvió rapidamente, para encontrarse con la espada como flotando en el aire. Solo algunas deformaciones en el fondo daban a entender que había algo empuñando dicha espada... y que se estaba dirigiendo con paso lento pero seguro hacia su compañera.

Sin grito de advertencia ni nada similar, Alucard saltó hacia su compañera, derribándola y haciendo que ambos rodaran por el suelo, lejos del fantasma que empuñaba la espada. Finalmente, se detuvieron, de forma que el cuerpo de Alucard cubría el de Ana María de cualquier posible ataque. Los ojos grises de él se cruzaron con los aguamarina de ella durante apenas un segundo, antes de que el dhampir alzase la mirada hacia el monstruo que se aproximaba a ellos.

-¡Mi lanza!- exclamó ella en un jadeo. Alucard la vio justo detrás de la criatura, y decidió que era demasiado arriesgado para cualquiera de los dos el intentar recuperarla. Se puso en pie, y obligó a Ana María a hacer lo mismo.

-Mantente detrás mio- ordenó él, y se colocó en una postura defensiva.

Ana obedeció, no muy segura de qué era lo que pretendía su compañero, pero confiando en que sabría lo que hacía. Alucard se mantuvo firme y detuvo la primera acometida de la espada con su escudo, alzándolo por encima de su cabeza. Con un movimiento fluido, lanzó dos tajos a la figura fantasmal, que se dolió bastante del ataque.

De pronto, algo surcó el aire justo al lado de la cabeza de Alucard, y sintió dos manos pequeñas pero firmes que tiraban de él, apartandolo un poco más de la criatura. Una pequeña redoma de agua bendita se estrelló contra la espada, salpicando a la criatura fantasmal y cubriendola de unas llamas de color azulado. Las llamas pronto desaparecerieron, y Alucard aprovechó el tiempo que la criatura ocupó en recuperarse para entrar dentro de su guardia y lanzar un par de tajos. Con un aullido, la figura invisible se desvaneció, y la espada cayó al suelo y se quebró en dos trozos desiguales. Alucard se giró para encararse a Ana María, que miraba al suelo con expresión culpable.

-Siento no haberte avisado- dijo ella-. Se me ocurrió en el momento.

Alucard negó con la cabeza y recuperó la Lanza de Brujas para Ana. Cuando volvió a mirarla, esta buscaba frenética por todas partes.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Y Dinin? No le veo por ninguna parte.

Alucard frunció ligeramente el ceño y miró a un lado y a otro. Efectivamente, no habían tenido noticias del gato desde que habían comenzado a subir la escalera, tras el derrumbamiento. Aquello le preocupaba sobremanera, pues no tenía muy claro que demonios era aquel gato, pero prefirió callarse sus pensamientos y le entregó la alabarda a Ana.

-No hay tiempo que perder- le dijo, y se encaminó hacia la puerta cerrada de la armería. Intentó tirar de ella para abrirla, y se encontró con otro problema.

-Está cerrada- anunció.

Ana María se acercó con rapidez y observó que aquello era cierto. Era una puerta de pestillo, y estaba cerrada por fuera. La joven se dejó caer, agotada, al suelo.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¡No podemos salir!

Alucard miró a un lado y al otro, y finalmente señaló uno de los ventanucos.

-Por ahí.

Ana María miró la ventana. Era una abertura de apenas medio metro por metro, y estaba protejida por un enrejado de forma cuadrada. El alfeizar en la parte de afuera era mínimo, y si no había perdido demasiado el sentido de la orientación, la ventana se abría a un impresionante barranco.

-¿Estás loco? ¡No podemos salir por allí! ¡Nos mataríamos!

Alucard sacudió la cabeza.

-Yo saldré, entraré por otra ventana y te abriré la puerta.

Ana María le miró de hito en hito, y fue a pronunciar una queja cuando, ante su sorprendida mirada, Alucard empezó a desvanecerse, hasta que solo quedó una niebla de color dorado en el lugar en el que su compañero había estado. Las niebla flotó en el aire, y atravesó el enrejado de la ventana. Luego, volvió a solidificarse, mostrando a un Alucard en perfecto equilibrio sobre el escaso alfeizar, mirandola con un brillo en los ojos que Ana, de haberse tratado de otro hombre, habría calificado de burlón.

-¿¿Desde cuando puedes hacer eso??- interrogó ella, corriendo hacia la ventana.

Alucard simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Podrías habermelo dicho, ¿sabes? ¿Y piensas dejarme aquí sola?

La última pregunta había sido pronunciada con un casi imperceptible tono de miedo. Alucard la miró serio y luego puso una mano contra el enrejado.

-Tengo que hacerlo, pero volveré a por ti. Te doy mi palabra.

Ana le miró con suspicacia, antes de colocar su mano contra el enrejado, justo donde se encontraba la de Alucard.

-No tardes, ¿de acuerdo?

Alucard simplemente asintió, y comenzó a perder la forma de nuevo, convirtiendose en un murcielago que desapareció en la noche. Ana intentó verle alejarse pegando su rostro al enrejado, pero el dhampir era ahora una sombra entre las sombras. La detective se dejó caer en el suelo, junto a la ventana. Esperaba que Alucard no tardara demasiado. Tenía la extraña sensación de que, si se retrasaba, ella estaría en muy serios problemas.

No sabía cuan acertada era aquella sensación.

**********

Alucard voló, en su forma de murcielago, cerca de la pared del castillo. Aquella forma era mucho más rápida que la de niebla, y no quería dejar sola a Ana mucho tiempo. No sabía que había sido de Van Helsing o de Morris, y bien podían haber sido aplastados por las rocas que caían, aunque se resistía a que aquella idea se adueñase de su mente. Fuera como fuese, ya sería suficiente peso la perdida de los dos hombres en su alma como para perderla a ella también. Por mucho que mostrase una entereza fuera de serie, en comparación con ellos tres no era más que una chiquilla asustada. Era lógico, teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado.

Si ella caía, no sería un crimen a apuntar en la lista de su padre, sino en la suya propia.

Finalmente encontró una ventana que permitía el paso a su forma de murcielago, y por ella entró. No estaba muy lejos de la armería, y con un poco de suerte, la puerta estaría abierta. Una vez dentró, recuperó su forma habitual, y miró a su alrededor, su espada preparada para cualquier ataque.

-Bienvenido, mi joven señor- susurró una voz que recordaba laderas heladas por la nieve perpetua. Alucard se giró para encararse a la dueña de la voz.

Esta era una mujer de excelentes formas, vestida con un vestido blanco que apenas le cubría lo justo. Su pelo era blanco como la nieve, y su piel tenía un tono blanco-azulado. Sus ojos eran de un gris claro, casi blanco. Flotaba un par de centimetros por encima del suelo, y alrededor de ella, el aire se cargaba de frío. Le miraba con una fría sonrisa que parecía ir a juego con el resto de su persona.

Al dhampir no le había hecho mucha gracia que aquella mujer de las nieves le hubiera llamado "joven señor", pero no dijo nada al respecto, sino que, simplemente, se puso en guardia.

-Tu padre- continuó ella-, me ha pedido que te entretenga. Incluso que me encargue de ti. Pienso que sería una lástima estropear a alguien tan guapo, y puesto que tengo el permiso de mi señor, creo que te convertiré en una bonita estatua de hielo. Espero que no te enfades por mis pretensiones, joven señor.

-No tengo tiempo para esto- contestó Alucard.

-Es cierto, no lo tienes.

Y la mujer comenzó a hacer unos complicados pases en el aire. Alrededor de ella se formaron unas agujas de hielo del tamaño de dagas, que volaron en dirección a Alucard. Este las detuvo con su escudo y su espada, pero le mantuvieron lo suficientemente ocupado como para que la mujer de las nieves acabara un segundo hechizo. Cuando el dhampir quiso moverse, se encontró con que sus piernas estaban atrapadas en hielo, y este avanzaba lentamente, como deseando tragarle. Volvió su mirada a la mujer de las nieves, que parecía satisfecha del resultado.

Alucard clavó la punta de su espada en el hielo, y allí quedó atrapada, congelandose también lentamente. La bruja de hielo lanzó una sonora risotada.

-Vamos, vamos, mi joven señor, tampoco es tan terrible. Además, ¿preferiríais a esa niña humana, o a alguien con quien compartís la sangre?

-Olvidas que parte de mi es humana- contestó-. Y olvidas también esto.

Y murmuró con rapidez las palabras arcanas de un hechizo de fuego. Antes de que la bruja de hielo pudiera siquiera alzar un escudo de frío que la protegiera, cuatro bolas de llamas surgieron de los dedos de Alucard y volaron hacia ella, prendiendo en su vestido. La mujer de las nieves aulló de terror, mientras sus facciones empezaron a diluirse, hasta que no quedó de ella más que un charco de agua.

Alucard ni siquiera se paró a mirar el resultado, y comenzó a quitarse el hielo que quedaba del hechizo de la bruja de encima. La habían mandado para entretenerle, lo cual quería decir que, mientras él estaba allí, alguien había ido a atacar a Ana María.

**********

Una de las virtudes de Ana María, adquirida en su trabajo, era poseer una paciencia insuperable a la hora de esperar a la gente, pero en aquellos momentos no veía la hora en que Alucard abriera la puerta y pudieran irse de aquel lugar. Tenía una sensación extraña, como si todos los pelos de la nuca se le hubieran puesto de punta. Miraba a un lado y a otro, medio esperando que algo saliera de las paredes y se lanzara contra ella. Pero no se esperaba lo que iba a pasar.

De pronto, todas las antorchas que iluminaban la sala se apagaron.

Ana María lanzó un grito de terror que se quedó en poco más que un gemido en aquella oscuridad profunda. Agarró la lanza con las dos manos y se obligó a tranquilizarse. La fuerza de voluntad que puso en el esfuerzo hizo que unas pequeñas llamas surgieran de la punta de su alabarda, pero no hicieron más que oscurecer las sombras. La detective tragó saliva. Sabía que su miedo era una mezcla del terror que sentía hacia los seres del castillo, mezclado con el terror irracional pero perfectamente humano hacia la oscuridad.

Notó una presencia cercana a ella, y como los pelos de los brazos se le erizaban.

-¿Alucard...?- preguntó.

Escuchó risas, como salidas de muchas gargantas.

-No, niña, no- dijo una voz-. No somos Alucard.

Ana María se puso en guardia.

-¿Quiénes sois?

-Somos la Sombra entre las sombras- le contestó una segunda voz, y de nuevo se volvieron a escuchar las carcajadas.

De pronto, also similar a una mano se posó sobre su boca, impidiéndole gritar. Otras manos se cerraron sobre sus brazos y piernas, y unas cuantas más le arrebataron su lanza. Sintió como, de un tirón, le arrancaban la cadena que llevaba colgada al cuello, antes de perder el conocimiento.

Momentos después, cuando un Alucard realmente preocupado descorrió el pestillo y abrió la puerta, las antorchas volvían a lucir... Y no había ni rastro de Ana María.

O mejor dicho, sí que lo había. El dhampir se arrodilló junto a un pequeño objeto que reflejaba las llamas de las teas. Apretó el pequeño objeto en su puño, y lo llevó al corazón, maldiciendose por lo bajo por llegar tarde.

El pequeño objeto en su mano era la sencilla cruz que Ana María llevaba colgada al cuello.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Me he tirado toda la puñetera tarde para escribir este capítulo, y lo peor de todo es... ¡que me encanta como me ha quedado! Ni yo misma me lo creo. Me he puesto de reto acabar el fic en esta semana, puesto que si no lo hago, me encontraré con que no volveré a escribir hasta que pase el salón del manga de Barcelona, ya que me tengo que hacer el disfraz... Horror, terror y pavor. En fin, vamos con las coñas varias del capítulo. No creais que Dinin va a desaparecer del fic así como así. Tengo grandes planes para nuestro minino xDDDD

En cuanto a los monstruos: la sierpe (me parece lo más apropiado llamarla así, ya que son las worm inglesas que vienen de wyrm, que es una palabra que se adjudica a las criaturas de tipo draconil) era un bicho del Castlevania para MD (primera fase también, esos bichos me sacan de mazo de apuros). La armadura y la espada flotante, así como la bruja de hielo, son ideas sacadas del Castlevania de PSX. A la bruja de hielo la llamo a veces mujer de las nieves (en japo Yuki no Onna), que es un espíritu típico del norte de Japón. Me temo que estos espíritus pueden ser tanto malignos como benignos, así que no tengo muchas quejas. En cuanto a la Sombra entre las sombras, no es de mi cosecha, como pensará la gente... Sino que la saco de una idea de Leyenda de los Cinco Anillos. Para aquellos que conozcan la referencia, me refiero a la criatura definida en la Senda de las Sombras, es decir, la Sombra Mentirosa. Y eso sí que da cague.

Más detalles... Alucard parece un poco fuera de personaje, pero ya dije que Ana le iba a sacar de la concha, y tampoco es que me haya pasado demasiado, solo habla un poco más que en el resto de los capítulos. En fin, espero que me perdoneis.

En el siguiente capítulo, Alucard, Van Helsing y Morris se reunen, y Ana María despierta en una situación que seguro que no quiere repetir.


	15. Requiem

****

CAPÍTULO 15: REQUIEM.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castlevania y todos los personajes de la saga son propiedad de Konami, y como esto se hace sin ánimo de lucro, dudo mucho que me puedan sacar perras. La banda sonora del capítulo de hoy es A Night at the Opera, de Blind Guardian.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En algún punto de las montañas que rodeaban el Collado de Borgo, un rayo rasgó el cielo, seguido de un trueno que hizo retumbar el suelo. El brusco estruendo hizo que Ana María abriera los ojos, como despertando de una pesadilla.

Sobre ella estaba el mismo techo de piedra gris oscuro que, junto con las paredes a juego, había dado vida a una noche pesadillesca. Sentía un sabor metálico en la boca, como si hubiera tomado algo tóxico y este le hubiera dejado el regusto amargo y desagradable de tener una moneda de niquel en la boca. Probó a moverse, intentando llevar primero una de sus manos a la boca. Finalmente, se irguió lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

La sala tenía una iluminación que hacía que la del resto del castillo pareciera un precioso palacio de cristal sobre el que cayera un sol de justicia. Había luz, pero lo único que conseguía era que las sombras que la rodeaban parecieran incluso más espesas, como si tuvieran vida... ¿O acaso la tenían? Casi le parecía que podía escuchar las risas quedas de alguna criatura o criaturas, burlandose de su situación y su miedo. Buscó con las manos a su alrededor, mientras intentaba vislumbrar algo. Tras unos momentos de busqueda, reprimió una maldición. La Lanza de Brujas, que había estado a su lado en todo momento desde antes de que atravesara las puertas de aquel castillo, había desaparecido.

Las risas se hicieron más fuertes, y ya a Ana no le quedó duda de que estaba rodeada por aquella "sombra entre las sombras".

Se frotó los brazos con fuerza, sintiendo un frío horrible. No se atrevía a moverse ni un ápice, temerosa de enfrentarse a la criatura que la había capturado. Pero se preguntaba por qué no habrían acabado con ella ya. Y entonces un pensamiento cayó en su mente como una bomba.

No quería matarla porque era más útil si la convertían en uno de ellos.

-Muy astuta, mi joven amiga- contestó una voz, como si alguien pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos. Ana se giró hacia allí, pero no fue capaz de ver nada durante unos instantes.

Finalmente, las sombras parecieron retorceder y dar entrada a la vacilante luz de candelabros encendidos. La detective captó un murmullo de disgusto. Aquel alguien debía tener poder sobre las sombras y les obligaba a retroceder, aunque las mismas no parecía muy contentas. Sin embargo, gracias a ello, la sala se hizo poco a poco más visible... Y también la figura del hombre al que pertenecía aquella voz grave, de baritono.

Ana María dio un respingo al reconocer la figura.

-¡Tú!

**********

Robert Van Helsing era, ante todo, un hombre que tenía un gran instinto para las situaciones de peligro, una de esas personas a las que algo o alguien les dota con una especie de sexto sentido defensivo. Usando un tópico bastante nombrado, Van Helsing era de esas personas que se ponía enfermo el día anterior a coger un avión y se veía obligado a quedarse en casa, para librarse gracias a ello de un terrible accidente en el que no había supervivientes. Pero había un detalle especial a ese respecto del que otras personas carecían, y ese era que SABÍA que poseía dicho sexto sentido, y por tanto lo usaba en su mayor ventaja.

Por tanto, Robert estaba más que convencido de que algo iba terriblemente mal. Había algo en su cabeza que le estaba chillando peligro a plena potencia. Y Van Helsing sabía que debía hacer caso de esa alarma, que se iba haciendo más fuerte a medida que subían las escaleras que Morris había encontrado unos minutos antes. Había algo arriba, una amenaza inmediata. Con sumo cuidado metió la mano en un bolsillo y observó las tres pequeñas redomas de agua bendita. Devolvió dos a su sitio, y sujeto con firmeza la otra, pero con sumo cuidado de no romper el delicado recipiente, perdiendo el preciado líquido.

Morris iba delante de él, empeñado en escudar al alemán con su cuerpo más voluminoso. Aunque Robert consideraba aquello un fallo táctico, puesto que en aquella posición no podría hacer mucho por ayudar a su compañero. Aún así, sabía que una vez se le metía algo en la cabeza a Samuel, no había forma de quitarselo. Por suerte, el ascenso había sido pacífico, pero no esperaba que aquello durara demasiado.

Fue entonces cuando las escaleras desembocaron en una pequeña antesala, algo más ancha que el pasadizo que había albergado la escalinata.

-Me parece que hemos llegado a nuestro destino- comentó Morris, y se apartó para que Van Helsing viera lo que había frente a ellos.

En la pared contraria a la de la escalera había una puerta de hoja doble, hecha de hierro forjado, con relieves que mostraban escenas atípicas teniendo en cuenta la decoración del palacio: escenas de santos rumanos que eran de todo menos sangrientas. Robert llegó a la conclusión de que la puerta era anterior a la época en que Vlad Tepes había elegido la oscuridad y se había convertido en lo que era ahora. Dos anillas indicaban que tendrían que tirar para abrirla.

Cuando Samuel tomó una de las anillas, Robert le detuvo, y le indicó con un gesto que no hiciera ruido. Luego, con muchísmi cuidado, tiró poco a poco de la puerta, abriendola solo una pequeña y muy escasa rendija. El alemán y el americano miraron a traves de la misma para observar lo que había al otro lado de la puerta, y se encontraron con los seres más extraños que hubiera visto en toda su vida. Eran como hombres, pero con extrañas formas, y realmente pequeños. Algunos de ellos iban montados en gansos, como si fuera una pequeña guardia frente a un cuartel del ejercito. Robert, con el mismo cuidado con el que había abierto la puerta, la cerro.

Morris aprovechó la ocasión para soltar una larga lista de maldiciones, y Van Helsing empezó a pensar que tal vez la cercanía de la española no fuera tan buena idea fuera de cazar vampiros y criaturas de las tinieblas.

Samuel, por su parte, había decidido que se le había acabado la paciencia. Cierto era que lo había pasado mal con algunas de las criaturas que se había encontrado en el castillo, pero en general no había hecho más que cruzarse con monstruos ridículos que ni en el peor de los casos asustarían a un niño, aunque fueran potencialmente mortales. Solo le faltaba un ejercito sacado de los Viajes de Gulliver.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- le preguntó a Van Helsing con un tono de voz que venía a pedirle soluciones rápidas y respetables.

Van Helsing miró la redoma de agua bendita que llevaba en la mano y la volvió a guardar.

-Esto no servirá con ellos- explicó-. Tenemos que encontrar la forma de producir un ataque masivo, como una ola de fuego o algo así, pero dudo que podamos conseguir algo así.

"Si Alucard estuviera..." pensó, y aunque aquellas palabras no habían abandonado su boca, parecieron flotar entre los dos hombres.

Samuel se dejó caer al suelo, y permaneció sentado con las piernas cruzadas. La perdida de Ana María, ahora que el americano parecía estar llegando a conclusiones respecto a lo que sentía y como actuar teniendolo todo en cuenta, había sido un duro golpe. Robert lamentaba también el no saber nada de sus otros dos compañeros, y la duda corroía como ácido el duro núcleo de su fe. Había sabido desde el principio que en aquel asunto se jugaban la vida, pero había pensado que serían capaces de salir bien, de que, en realidad, la muerte no les habría de llegar todavía. Ahora sentía que había arrastrado a sus amigos a la perdición.

Pero, ¿qué remedio le quedaba? Tenían que detener a Drácula, y si solo quedaban ellos, entonces tendrían que hacerlo, al precio que fuera.

-¿Tienes un mechero?- preguntó de pronto.

Morris le miró de hito en hito y, sorprendentemente, sacó uno de su bolsillo. Robert sonrió, sabiendo que, aunque Samuel había dejado de fumar, no perdía la oportunidad de encenderle el cigarrillo a cualquier fumador con el que estuviera hablando. Era poco más que un cilíndro de plástico duro con un final de metal (o eso parecía), un mechero normal y corriente que podías comprar en un estanco por apenas nada. La concentración de pequeñas criaturas, aunque había espacio entre unas y otras, era bastante grande, y había visto candelabros con velas encendidas.

No causaría un gran daño, pensó mientras sacaba uno de sus cuchillos arrojadizos, pero si abrasaba a unos cuantos de aquellos seres, causaría suficiente confusión como para entrar, atacar, causar bajas, esconderse y esperar a la siguiente oportunidad.

Volvió a abrir una rendija, y encontró a un grupo que se encontraba charlando alrededor de un candelabro puesto en el suelo. Agrandó el espacio, y arrojó el pequeño mechero en un arco hacia el fuego de las velas. Casi de inmediato arrojó el cuchillo, y ambos el arma y el objeto chocaron. El mechero se rompió en varios pedazos, liberando la gasolina que contenía.

Se produjo una pequeña explosión cuando la mayor parte del líquido cayó sobre el candelabro y los desprevenidos hombrecillos, que también se vieron salpicados por la substancia inflamable. El fuego, para sorpresa de los dos cazadores, se extendió con bastante rapidez.

-¡Ahora!- ordenó Robert, y los dos entraron en la sala a la carrera, cayendo sobre las primeras filas del desprevenido ejercito de hombres pulga, que se habían distraido a causa del fogonazo y las llamas que ahora engullían a sus compañeros. Antes de que los seres pudieran reaccionar, ambos Van Helsing y Morris habían acabado con un buen número y retrocedían rapidamente.

Y la puerta se cerró en sus narices.

-_Shit!_

-_Scheiss!_

Con tan vívido juramento, los dos se volvieron a enfrentarse con un batallón de muy malhumorados, y cuidadosos, hombres pulga.

Si, como habían temido todo el tiempo los dos, Alucard y Ana hubieran muerto en el derrumbamiento, probablemente los dos cazadores no habrían sobrevivido a aquella turba, y no habría quedado nadie para detener a Drácula, en los planes que el vampiro pudiera tener para un mundo indefenso ante los seres de la noche. Pero Dios tiene sus métodos, que se suele decir, y en aquellos momentos pareció decidir que ya había estado demasiado tiempo dejando a los cazadores de vampiros a su suerte, y que era hora ya de echarles una mano a su manera.

Es decir, dando paso a un Alucard que más que dhampir parecía un ángel vengador. Entró dando un golpetazo a la puerta, y sesgando la vida de dos jinetes de gansos de un espadazo antes de continuar con su hechizo de fuego. Las cuatro bolas surcaron la sala y aterrizaron en medio del batallón. Si el rudimentario pero efectivo ataque de Robert había causado confusión en aquellos seres, el perfectamente ejecutado sortilegio hizo que las tropas se sumergieran en el pánico. Más interesados en escapar de las llamas y del furiosísimo dhampir, no se dieron cuenta que dirigían sus pasos hacía los dos humanos. Estos, acorralado, se defendía de la oleada con una fuerza nacida de la desperación, y pronto los hombres pulga se vieron atrapados entre dos fuegos.

En poco tiempo, de la "guardia de élite" no quedaban más que unos cuantos montones de liliputieneses monstruosos, algunos de ellos aún humeantes debido al fuego, tanto mágico como mundano. Morris y Van Helsing miraron a Alucard, y lo que vieron bastó para que el alemán diera un paso atrás y Samuel pensara seriamente en salir corriendo a toda velocidad, aunque fuera a los mismos brazos de Drácula.

El rostro de Alucard normalmente podía ser comparado con el de una estatua griega, con facciones frías e inamovibles, pero en todo caso serenas. Pero en aquellos momentos parecía más el rostro del retrato de algún dios enfurecido, y si bien seguía siendo frío, las facciones y los ojos prometían muerte rápida y tormento eterno a aquellos que se cruzaran en su camino.

Finalmente, Robert reaccionó.

-¡Alucard! Me alegro de verte, pensé que los escombros habían acabado contigo- dio un par de pasos hacia él-. ¿Y Ana María? ¿Dónde está?

El dhampir susurró la respuesta, y el sonido arrancó escalofríos de la columna vertebral de los dos humanos.

-Se la han llevado- Alucard extendió una mano, mostrando la cruz de oro que había recuperado de la armería.

Robert frunció el ceño y cogió el pequeño colgante. Luego alzó la vista.

-¿Dónde está el upyro?

Alucard se volvió, y señaló una puerta de doble hoja de madera al otro lado de la sala. Esta, al igual que la anterior, carecía de adornos macabros, sino que el trabajo de labrado en ella representaba caballeros y ángeles guardianes. Que ironía, se dijo el cazador de vampiros alemán, que Drácula se ocultara detrás de una puerta similar cuando el resto del castillo era una muetra de mal gusto enorme.

-¿A que esperamos, entonces?- interrogó Morris, y dio varias zancadas en dirección a la salida.

Pero no había avanzado ni medio metro cuando "algo" salió por debajo de la puerta que debían atravesar e inundó la habitación con su enorme presencia. Las luces se hicieron más y más tenues, hasta que la oscuridad completa reinó en la estancia. Los cazadores podían verse, comprobó Robert, pero más porque parecía que emitían una luminosidad propia que por otra cosa.

Una risa que parecia multiplicarse en número por momentos los rodeó.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?

-Sombras en las sombras.

Los dos humanos se volvieron hacia Alucard, sorprendidos, antes de mirar a la oscuridad insondable que les rodeba.

-Muy bueno, joven señor- comentó una voz entre las sombras, que parecía imitar a la de la bruja del hielo con la que el dhampir se había enfrentado antes.

-Poca gente conoce de nuestra existencia- añadió una voz, igual que la de Van Helsing, pero con una malicia añadida.

-¿Pero, que podreís hacer respecto a eso?- cuestionó la voz de Salomé.

Morris echó mano a su látigo, pero Van Helsing le detuvo. Enfrentarse a aquella oscuridad requería de un arma distínta a las usuales, por muy bendecidas que estuvieran. El alemán se fijó en su compañero medio humano. Este mantenía los ojos cerrados, la espada en su vaina, y recitaba con voz calmada un hechizo. Era diferente a los que hasta ahora el alemán le habia visto lanzar, y no estaba muy seguro de que era lo que tendría que hacer. A medida que el sortilegio llegaba al punto en el que la magia tendría efecto, le indicó al americano que se pudiera en guardia.

Alucard dio una orden, y subitamente cientos de llamas que se encontraban donde antes habían estado los candelabros se alzaron con fuerza, partiendo las sombras con una potente luz rojiza. El fuego no pareció afectar a la sombra en las sombras, pero con un aullido que parecía salir de muchas bocas, la criatura se replegó, protegiendose a si misma de la luz de los crecidos fuegos.

Viendo el cariz que habían tomado las cosas, Robert alzó la pequeña cruz de Ana María, con la confianza y esperanza que eran su principal característica.

-¡En nombre del Señor, os ordeno!- exclamó-. ¡Volved a vuestro reino de maldad!

De la pequeña pieza de oro salió un poderoso rayo lumínico que mostró la sala como debería haber sido tiempo atrás bajo los rayos de un sol veraniego. Van Helsing alzó la cruz por encima de su cabeza, y la luz se extendió un poco más. Los aullidos se hicieron más altos y más agudos, y bajo la brillante luz blanca, la sombra se redujo a un núcleo pequeño y negro. Samuel, con un rugido, y su látigo cubierto de llamas verde-azuladas, golpeó lo poco que parecía quedar de la criatura. El pequeño nucleo se rompió, y pequeñas astillas de oscuridad huyeron y se alejaron a toda rapidez.

La luz de la cruz cesó, y los fuegos volvieron a ser pequeñas llamitas ardiendo al final de velas.

-¿Hemos acabado con ellos?- preguntó Morris.

Alucard negó con la cabeza.

-No se puede acabar con la sombra en las sombras. Pero no volveran en un tiempo.

-¡Vamos entonces!- llamó Van Helsing, a medio camino hacia la puerta-. ¡Esto es el final ya!

Alucard y Morris se apresuraron a darle alcance, y los tres cazadores se encaminaron hacia el último combate, en la esperanza de que aquello lo acabaría todo.

**********

Las sombras habían abandonado la sala por completo, y Ana María pudo ver todo lo que le rodeaba. Se encontraba en una especie de sala de reuniones. En la pared frente a ella había una enorme vidriera de brillantes colores que representaban guerreros cubiertos por armaduras completas, con el dragón negro en el blasón del escudo. En un rápido escaneo, la detective localizó su lanza, apoyada contra una pared de piedra, entre dos tapices de aspecto tan desagradable como la mayoría que se había encontrado en el camino. Si pudiera acercarse para cogerla...

Pero eso era imposible, se dijo, volviendo su rostro hacia el ser frente a ella. No le dejaría siquiera dar un paso en esa dirección.

Había visto a aquel hombre, si es que se le podía dar semejante definición, antes. Era un hombre alto, de rasgos marcados y duros como piedras, la piel blanca y los ojos grises y fríos como el hielo. Su cabello en otro tiempo debía haber sido negro, pero ahora lo tenía casi blanco, y solo unas cuantas hebras de pelo conservaban su color original, haciendo que pareciera gris. Había dejado crecer una perilla y un bigote, perfectamente cuidados. Llevaba ropas de estilo renacentista, muy similares a las de Alucard, solo que los colores hueso en el atuendo del dhampir aquí se veían sustituidos por un rojo oscuro que recordaba a un vino tinto... o a la sangre. Y, ahora que se fijaba, había ciertos detalles en aquel hombre que le recordaban en algunos aspectos a Alucard.

Ana María entrecerró los ojos. Aquel hombre había aparecido en la pesadilla que había tenido la noche antes de reunirse con Van Helsing... Y ahora sabía quién era.

-Drácula- musitó, con tensión en la voz.

Una sonrisa desagradable curvó los labios de su interlocutor, mostrando unos nacarados y muy largos colmillos.

-Realmente interesante. Escogiste bien la profesión, pero no tu destino.

Ana María bufó y respondió a la sonrisa de Drácula con una cínica suya.

-No hay destino escrito, jefe, nos lo labramos a medida que avanzamos. No debrías hablar de mal destino hasta que estuviera muerta y enterrada.

Drácula no dijo nada, y se acercó a la española. dio una vuelta a su alrededor, estudandola, y Ana María reprimió el deseo de salir corriendo y evitar aquella mirada desagradable.

-¿No vas a correr?- preguntó el vampiro.

-¿De qué serviría?- respondió Ana María-. En el caso de que pudiera escapar estaría desarmada, y eso sería un suicidio. Puedo estar loca, pero no soy estúpida.

La detective escuchó la risa tranquila y oscura del vampiro, y sintió un estremecimiento. Obligó a su cuerpo a mantenerse quieto, pero tenía los músculos tan tensos que no conseguía que respondieran como era debido.

-¿Y piensas que tus compañeros vendrán a rescatarte? Me impresiona tu confianza en mi hijo...

-Tengo la vana esperanza de que pasen de mi y vengan a acabar contigo, la verdad es que ese sería el mejor rescate que pudiera tener.

Drácula se rio de nuevo y se colocó frente a ella.

-¿Y que harán si no llegan a tiempo?

Ana sintió como si su corazón empezara a helarse, teniendo en cuenta las implicaicones de aquella frase.

-Sé que pondrían fin a la maldición.

-¿Aunque tengan que luchar contra ti?

-Precisamente por eso mismo.

El vampiro, con una sonrisa de sorna en sus finos labios, puso una mano en la barbilla de la mujer y la obligó a levantar el rostro. La estudió, rasgo por rasgo, hasta detenerse en los llameantes ojos de aguamarina.

-Siempre pensé que como mujer, Eric Lecarde no tendría precio.

Ana María frunció el ceño. No le gustaba aquella referencia a su bisuabuelo. De pronto, se vio obligada a inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado cuando la presa de hierro de la mano de Drácula la ladeó, dejando expuesto el cuello de la detective.

-Veamos que tal lo haes tú como mi sirviente- añadió el vampiro, inclinandose lentamente sobre ella, como un animal de presa sobre su víctima.

Y de pronto soltó un rugido y sacudió el brazo libre. Ana María vislumbró a una pequeña bola de pelo negro agarrada al brazo de Drácula como si le fuera la vida en ello. La mujer abrió los ojos como platos al reconocer a Dinin. El pequeño gato le estaba dando una oportunidad, y no pensaba desaprovecharla.

Como buena mujer acorralada, Ana María lanzó una patada a la entrepierna del vampiro y, cuando este debilitó la presa, se soltó de un manotazo medio por instinto y le agarró de la solapa del costos y antiguo abrigo. Con un giro y usando el peso de su adversario en su contra, la joven detective lo lanzó en una proyección, haciéndole volar varios metros. El gato saltó del proyectil y aterrizó y patinó por el suelo resbaladizo, mientras que Ana se lanzaba hacia su lanza con la esperanza de alcanzarla antes de que Drácula se recuperara de aquello.

En esos mismos momentos, la puerta doble se abrió con violencia, dando paso a tres cazadores de vampiros bastante enfadados, con Alucard a la cabeza. Drácula había conseguido, mal que bien, darse la vuelta en vuelo para aterrizar con los pies en el suelo, y lo hizo justo frente a su hijo, quien medio por la sorpresa medio por precaución dio un paso atrás. Con un rugido de absoluto odio y rabia, dio un manotazo en dirección al dhampir, que alzó el escudo como protección. El golpe, con una fuerza que dejaba la de Alucard en ridículo, le envió volando hacia un lado.

Ana María había recuperado la Lanza de Brujas, que ahora ardía con la fuerza que los sentimientos de su dueña le proporcionaban y ahora corría hacia la inminente batalla cuando fue golpeada y derribada por el cuerpo de Alucard. Los dos rodaron por el suelo hasta que se detuvieron contra la pared, ambos aturdidos por la violencia de su encontronazo.

Morris y Van Helsing había saltado con sus armas en las manos hacia Drácula, pero este hizo un simple movimiento con la mano, y los dos cazadores salieron volando hacia atrás, de vuelta a la habitación anterior. Y Drácula, ahora relativamente lejos de todas las amenazas, empezó a cambiar.

__

Podríais haberos convertido en mis seguidores, o haber tenido una muerte piadosa, dijo su voz distorsionada por la transformación,_ pero ahora sufrireis las consecuencias de vuestros actos._

Ana María, que se había erguido con ayuda de Alucard, lanzó un aullido de puro terror al observar la criatura en la que el vampiro se había convertido. Era negro, con un cuerpo gigantesco, sin piel y deforme. Sus manos se habían convertido en horribles y afiladas garras, y sus dientes parecía terriblemente puntiagudos.

El monstruo se volvió hacia ellos, con ojos que brillaban con una luz rojiza.

__

¿Empiezo por ti, hijo? Esta es la tercera vez que te entrometes en mis asuntos, y creo que me estoy hartando.

Y lanzó las garras contra la pareja.

Alucard apartó a Ana María de un empujón, haciendola rodar varios metros, antes de alzar el escudo en el camino de las armas de su padre. Estas chocaron contra la defensa y la hicieron temblar. Alucard sintió que se le dormía el brazo del ataque y, antes de que su padre tuviera oportunidad de atacar de nuevo, lanzó un tajo a la mano que había estado a punto de acabar con él. Drácula la apartó, pero no parecía realmente dolorido.

-¡Atacad al corazón y a la cabeza!- ordenó la voz de Van Helsing.

-Es más fácil de decir que de hacer- musitó Morris un poco más allá.

Ana María se puso en pie y, viendo los apuros que estaba pasando Alucard para defenderse, se lanzó con un grito de guerra contra la criatura que llenaba media habitación. Usando como pértiga la lanza de brujas, se alzó a la altura requerida y alzó la alabarda por encima de su cabeza, golpeando al tiempo que caía. Semejante ataque con la llameante Lanza de Brujas abrió un surco en la carne del monstruo, que rugió por el daño recibido.

-¡Vamos!- gritó a modo de ánimo.

Morris hizo restallar el látigo, que también estaba encendido en llamas sagradas, sobre el cuerpo del monstruo varias veces, antes de que una mano de terribles garras le tirara al suelo con tres surcos sobre el pecho. La profunda ropa de invierno había evitado que las heridas fueran de mucha consideración, pero Morris tardó en levantarse algo de tiempo.

Una andanada de dagas arrojadizas golpearon el cuerpo de Drácula, y este se volvió hacia el cazador alemán. Este, que parecía satisfecho de haber llamado la atención de su adversario, tiró las tres redomas de agua bendita contra el adversario ancestral de su familia. Estas no se convirtieron en llamas, sino en una nube que se cernió sobre Drácula. Con un grito, Van Helsing lanzó una advertencia a Alucard, y este se cubrió lo mejor que pudo con su capa y su escudo. Con un trueno la nube descargó una tormenta de agua bendita sobre el vampiro, actuando como ácido contra su cuerpo. Con un nuevo grito, Van Helsing le arrojó a Ana su cruz. Esta dio un salto, agarró la pequeña pieza de joyería y, con el mismo movimiento la lanzó como un proyectil contra la cabeza del monstruo, acertandole en la frente. Sobre él se alzó una columna de luz que le abrasó los ojos.

Con un aullido de dolor, el vampiro comenzó a golpear a diestro y siniestro. Un revés envió a Van Helsing contra la pared, y las garras abrieron heridas en el costado desprotegido de Ana. Morris entró entonces en acción, saltando sobre el vampiro y lanzando ataques certeros con su látigo, habriendo grandes muescas en la carne sin piel. De otro manotazo, el vampiro se quitó de encima al americano y se volvió hacia la española, que comenzaba a ponerse en pie.

Los ojos de Ana se agrandaron cuando vieron que la criatura se cernía sobre ella, con las garras preparadas para el ataque.

__

Pequeña hija del infierno, acompaña a tu antepasado a la tumba.

Las garras bajaron contra ella, y Ana alzó la lanza para defenderse como mejor pudiera. Pero al ataque nunca llegó.

Sobre la espalda del monstruo, con la espada clavada profundamente en la garganta de la criatura, estaba Alucard. Su rostro tenía una mueca de concentración y odio.

-No habrá más muertes hoy que la tuya, padre- gruñó, y con un movimiento súbito, cortó parte del cuello de la criatura, liberando su espada.

Ana, viendo que ahora tenía la oportunidad de asestar un buen golpe, clavó profundamente la alabarda en el pecho de la criatura.

-Vete al infierno, ¡y no vuelvas!

Desde algún punto, Morris lanzó su látigo y agarró con el mismo una de las garras dirigidas a Alucard. El arma llamenate se hundía lentamente en la carne maldita.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Hoy no vas a conseguir tu propósito, vampiro!

Dos kukris cortaron en profundidad en la segunda garra, que bajaba de nuevo hacia Ana María. Van Helsing se puso delante de ella en ademán protector.

-Ntch, ntch, a estas alturas deberías saber aceptar la derrota, ¿no crees?

__

¡No puedo morir ahora! ¡No cuando estaba tan cerca! ¿Por qué?

-Creo que sabes la respuesta.

Y con un nuevo golpe, Alucard acabó el trabajo que había empezado.

Hubo una enorme explosión de luz que les cegó a todos y los arrojó al suelo. Cuando los cuatro cazadores pudieron ver de nuevo, se encontraron con que lo único que quedaba de su adversario era apenas un montoncito de cenizas.

-¿Se ha... acabado?- preguntó Ana María.

-No- respondió Alucard-. Volverá. Sé que volverá.

-En cualquier caso- anunció Van Helsing con una sonrisa de alivio-, se ha acabado para nosotros.

-Vamonos de aquí- repuso Morris-. Odio este sitio.

Todos asintieron, y Alucard se acabó poniendo de pie.

-Sujetaros a mi capa- ordenó.

Una vez sus tres compañeros hubieron hecho aquello, Alucard alzó la espada sobre su cabeza y recitó un hechizo, cuyas palabras, para sorpresa de Ana María que siempre se había mostrado sensible a los poderes arcanos de su compañero, no produjeron el efecto de que le rechinaran los dientes, como en otras ocasiones. Y, con una nueva explosión de luz, los cuatro desaparecieron de la sala.

Y solo quedó un sereno y pacífico silencio.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡Síiiiiiiii! ¡He acabado la batalla final! ¡Soy la mejor! Parece ser que al final voy a cumplir las espectativas y acabar el fic a tiempo para ponerme con el disfraz sin preocupaciones. Me siento orgullosa de este capítulo, especialmente porque cuando lo empecé no sabía que poner, pero ahora ha quedado bien y me alegro de ello. Por cierto, que los mejores momentos los he escrito escuchando Punishment Divine, del album A Night at the Opera de Blind Guardian. ¡Ah, que bien me ha sentado tirarme todo este tiempo escribiendo!

Un par de detalles antes de acabar este cap y ponerme con el final finalísimo. Se me olvidó comentar en el capítulo anterior que Ana le ha birlado un golpe a Kilik, del Soul Calibur xDDD Otra cosa es que, cuando estaba describiendo el monstruo en el que se transforma Drácula estaba pensando "esto lo he visto en algún sitio"... Pido perdón a Madam Hydra por birlarle uno de sus monstruos ^^U

En el siguiente capítulo, despedida final.


	16. May it Be

****

CAPÍTULO 16: MAY IT BE.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castlevania y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Konami, y yo no me llevo dinero de esto, más bien lo pierdo. La canción que pone título a este capítulo es la que he estado escuchando mientras lo escribía.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El amanecer alcanzó las montañas que rodeaban el castillo sobre el Collado de Borgo, y con los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana, la oscuridad y maldad que parecían rodear a la fortaleza se desvanecían. A unos cuantos metros de allí, bajo las poderosas sombras de la cordillera, cuatro personas observaban la escena con una mezcla de alivio y sorpresa.

Ana María Lecarde, sentada sobre una roca, con la Lanza de Brujas apoyada sobre su hombro, miraba como los tonos rosados del alba teñían las paredes oscuras del castillo, dándole un aspecto pacífico. Se sentía como en un sueño, como si no acabara de creerse que habían salido con vida de aquella pesadilla. Todo lo que había pasado parecía velado por una niebla extraña. Tal vez, se dijo, fuera mejor así. Ante ella, de pie, Van Helsing y Morris se mantenían juntos, apoyándose el uno en el otro, como si tampoco ellos acabaran de creerse lo que había sucedido.

La joven detective se volvió para mirar al último miembro de su desastrado grupo, y de pronto se encontró con que no estaba a su lado, como ella había creido, sino que se estaba alejando con paso cansado pero decidido. Dio un salto y, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, hechó a correr tras él.

-¡Alucard!- llamó-. ¡Espera!

May it be an evening star  
Shines down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true.

El dhampir se volvió hacia su compañera y espero a que le alcanzara. La mujer se detuvo junto a él y luchó para recuperar el aliento antes de hablar.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas?- le interrogó una vez se hubo recuperado-. No me irás a decir que nos vas a dejar tirados ahora que todo se ha acabado, ¿no?

La expresión de Alucard cambió ligeramente, mostrando cierta tristeza.

-Ya he acabado mi misión, y no soy necesario aquí- alzó la vista al castillo-. Mi padre no volverá en un tiempo, y hasta entonces, es mejor que me vaya.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Aunque mi sangre sea en parte humana, por otro lado también es sangre vampírica. Soy un monstruo que no tiene cabida en este mundo. Ni siquiera debería haber despertado.

Ana María le miró con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, y tardó un poco de tiempo en responder.

You walk a lonely road  
Oh! How far you are from home.

-¡Cómo se te ocurre decir eso!-exclamó-. Tú no eres ningún monstruo, ¡que me parta un rayo si lo eres! Al contrario, eres probablemente uno de los seres más humanos que he conocido. Si no lo fueras, no nos habría ayudado... No te habrías enfrentado a tu padre antes. Humanidad no es un término solo de raza y nacimiento, sino de alma. Y puede que me equivoque si digo que tienes un alma humana, pero lo dudo mucho.

Hubo una ligera pausa, como un silencio espeso y tenso. Finalmente, sacudiendo la cabeza, Alucard lo rompió.

-Por mucho que quisiera, nunca podría vivir como vosotros. No puedo andar por esta tierra como tú lo haces.

-Pero...

-No. Es mi elección, quiero que la respetes. Pero te prometo que si algún día cualquiera de vosotros está en apuros, vendré a ayudarle... En la medida que me sea posible.

Mornie utúlië  
Belive and you will find your way.

Ana María parpadeó, intentando evitar las lágrimas, y le tendió la mano a Alucard.

-¿Es un trato formal?

El rostro del dhampir se iluminó con una ligera sonrisa y aceptó el gesto, asintiendo. Luego, se dio la vuelta y se alejó por el camino. Ana María le vio desaparecer en un recodo, y en ciertos aspectos se sintió vacía. Sus compañeros se habían convertido en algo especial para ella.

Mornie alantië  
A promise lives within you now.

Una pequeña cabecita se apretó contra su mano, y la detective se encontró con los ojos ambarinos del gato. Sonrió, agradecida, al felino, antes de dirigirse hacia sus otros dos compañeros, que la miraban con expresiones de tristeza y cariño. Ella también les había cogido cariño...

Lo que hacía más difícil la despedida.

**********

Días más tarde, tras recuperarse medianamente de sus heridas, Ana María decidió que no podía alargar más su estancia, y que era hora de volver a casa. Junto a ella viajaría Dinin, que aunque en aquellos momentos estaba encerrado en una caja para animales, no parecía molesto en absoluto por aquello, y permanecía convertido en una bola de pelo dentro de su improvisado nuevo hogar.

May it be the shadows call  
Will fly away  
May it be your journey on  
To light the day.

La joven detective estaba frente a la puerta del tren al que subiría en pocos instantes. Miró a su alrededor y recordó la noche neblinosa en la que había llegado a Bistrizt, y la primera vez que se había encontrado con Alucard. Luego se volvió hacia sus otros dos compañeros.

-Me alegro de ver que no me equivoqué contigo, Ana María- dijo Van Helsing, una sincera y tranquila sonrisa asomando a sus facciones zorrunas-. ¿Y ahora que vas a hacer?

-Volver a mi casa y hablar con mis padres- contestó ella-. He estado muy cerca de la muerte, y me di cuenta de que no podía irme al otro lado sin antes decirles la verdad, y lo que siento. Espero que ellos sepan comprender y perdonar.

-Y yo que sepan pedir perdón- comentó el alemán-. Pero es bueno tener un camino que seguir.

-¿Y vosotros que hareis?

-Yo vuelvo a mi casa, a Berlín- dijo Robert-. Mi familia está ligada ahora a Drácula, como los Morris o los Lecarde. Ahora es el turno de enseñar a posteriores generaciones, y esperar que la próxima vez no sean solo los míos.

-Si en mi mano está, yo evitaré eso. ¿Y tú, Samuel?

El americano, que parecía en su propio mundo, dio un respingo antes de contestar.

-Supongo que yo también volveré a casa- dijo cabidbajo-. Os aseguro que os echaré de menos, y que me gustaría quedarme con vosotros, pero supongo que si volveis a vuestra vida anterior, no soy yo quién para impedirlo.

Ana sacudió la cabeza.

-Te equivocas... No puedo volver a mi vida anterior. Al menos, no a como era antes. Sé más cosas, soy más sabia, y actuaré en consecuencia. Algo bueno acabó saliendo del viaje, parece ser.

Van Helsing sonrió más ampliamente.

-Y salvamos el mundo. Poca gente en la vida normal puede decir eso, _mein freundin_.

Un agudo silbido anunció que el tren saldría en pocos instantes. Ana se despidió dándole la mano a sus dos nuevos amigos y saltó al tren.

When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun.

-¡Si alguna vez vais a Madrid, venid de visita!- exclamó ella antes de entrar en el vagón y desaparecer de la vista de los dos hombres.

Van Helsing y Morris vieron como empezaba a andar el tren.

-No le has dicho nada- le comentó Robert a Samuel.

-¿Tengo derecho a hacerlo?- respondió el aludido-. Ella me aprecia como amigo, no como amante. Dejemos las cosas como están.

-Creo que todos hemos madurado un poco más en este viaje...- musitó Van Helsing, mientras el tren dejaba la estación.

Mornie utúlië  
Belive and you will find your way.

En el interior del transporte, Ana María miraba por la ventana como, poco a poco, su viaje de vuelta comenzaba. Al lado de ella estaba la jaula en la que Dinin dormía profundamente. La joven mujer miró al pequeño felino, con una sonrisa en los labios. No podía evitar preguntarse como podrían haberse cruzado los caminos del gatito y ella, pues por extraño que pareciera el felino había salvado su vida en más de una ocasión. ¿Destino? No, lo dudaba. Pero quizá sí alguien que vigilaba, o tal vez solo la suerte, ¿quién sabía?

Se volvió para observar por última vez la visión de la pequeña Bistrizt enmarcada en las preciosas e impactantes montañas de Rumanía. Sabía que tal vez nunca volvería a ver aquella tierra, puesto que no reuniría el valor suficiente para ello.

Y de pronto vio algo que la hizo ponerse en pie de un salto.

Mornie alantië  
A promise lives within you now.

Todavía cerca de la ciudad, de forma que el tren todavía no había cogido velocidad, en una llanura frente a una pequeña arboleda de abetos y cipreses, le pareció ver la figura de un hombre alto y delgado, con largos cabellos blancos, vestido con ropas que parecían sacadas del Renacimiento. Pero en apenas lo que se tarda en parpadear, la figura había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar un perro lobo que se desvaneció en el interior del bosque.

Ana María se dejó caer en su asiento, con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Qué te parece, Dinin?- le susurró al gato-. Al final se ha despedido como Dios manda.

A promise lives within you now.

Y el tren se cogió velocidad y se alejó de Bistrizt, y del Collado de Borgo, rumbo a casa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Tengo que admitir que esta idea de final la tuve mucho tiempo atrás, y aunque ha sido un capítulo corto, es uno que me gusta. El estilo es muy similar a uno de los fics de ff7 que más me gusta de fanfiction.net, mezclando las letras de la canción con el fic en sí, como un songfic, pero solo en un capítulo. Tenía dos elecciones para la canción final: Like the Wind, que es la canción de cierre del Castlevania para PSX, o May it Be, la canción de Enya para Lord of the Rings. Me decidí por esta última puesto que me parecía más apropiada. Además, me gusta bastante más, y eso que Like the Wind me encanta.

Creo que este capítulo no es ni alegre ni triste, sino un pelín agridulce. Han vencido y han salido con vida, sí, pero ahora toca volver a casa, y es probable que no se vuelvan a ver nunca... ¿O sí?

¡Porque esto todavía no ha acabado! ¡Todavía queda el epílogo!


	17. Epílogo

****

EPÍLOGO.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castlevania y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Konami.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un año había pasado desde que Ana María y sus compañeros se hubieran enfrentado a Drácula. Había sido un año largo pero satisfactorio para la detective. Apenas había vuelto a casa y se había encargado de los asuntos menores, como comprar comida o poner de nuevo en marcha el negocio, había tenido una charla con sus padres. Había sido bastante aclaratoria, y habían dejado las cosas claras y seguras. No más rencillas, no más odio innecesario, y la familia estaba reunida de nuevo. Jorge había intentado averiguar de que habían estado hablando, y las razones por las que Ana se había decidido a dar el paso, pero ella no soltó prenda. De todas maneras, no le hubiera creido.

Tenía que admitir que en cuestión de trabajo había sido mucho más interesante. La compañía de seguros que le había contratado tiempo atrás, cuando el feo asunto de Alemania, decidió darle empleo como freelance, de forma que sus ingresos se volvieron algo más estables y su vida ligeramente más cómoda. Ahora que tenía que compartirla con Dinin, estaba mejor así, aunque hubiera preferido vivir con alguien más... Alguien humano, o como mínimo semi humano.

Ana sonrió tristemente. Aquello había sido lo peor, encontrarse con el enorme vacio de la soledad. Tenía a su familia de nuevo, sí, y de vez en cuando se encontraba con sus viejos amigos, pero sentía que no encontraría nada tan especial como el lazo que le había unido con Van Helsing, Morris y Alucard.

Sabía algo del alemán. Poco después de llegar a Berlín descubrió que aquel no era su lugar y había vuelto a Bistrizt, donde ahora residía, en aquella casita al lado de la carretera al Collado de Borgo. Hacía las veces de guardían para el castillo, en espera de que aquella vigilancia fuera calmada durante largo tiempo. No había recibido noticias de Morris, pero el alemán estaba convencido de que se encontraría bien en Texas, esquivando las balas de los rifles de su abuelo y el compañero de la infancia de este. Ana María decidió que no intentaría comprender el chiste.

En cuanto a Alucard, nadie le había visto desde que Ana vislumbrara su figura desde el tren. Van Helsing había intentado en vano localizarle, y por fin lo había dado por imposible. Si el dhampir no quería que le encontraran, nunca lo harían. No era nada que sorprendiera a la española, que ya no esperaba volver a ver a Alucard.

Ana se estiró en su silla, y miró la habitación que le hacía de despacho. Había comenzado, un año antes, a estudiar kenjutsu en el único gimnasio de Madrid que daba aquella dsiciplina, y ahora, tras ella, en un mueble colocado a tal efecto, tenía una katana, regalo de su madre a modo de disculpa, y una espada china. La Lanza de Brujas ahora reposaba tranquilamente en su habitación, escondida de miradas indiscretas. Tal vez, algún día, la volvería a necesitar, pero hasta entonces solo le quedaba prepararse.

Porque sabía que tarde o temprano tropezaría de nuevo con los seres de la noche. Estaba en su sangre, y lo entendía. Su pasado en Alemania solo había sido un preludio, la preparación a la lucha del año anterior. Pero estaba más que segura que habría un siguiente enfretamiento, y para entonces quería estar preparada.

Acarició la cabeza de Dinin, que estaba ahora muy crecido. El gato ronroneó de contento, sus ojos ambarinos entrecerrados de placer, y la mujer sonrió de nuevo. Dinin se había convertido también en su amigo; uno sorprendente, pero fiel.

Un timbrazo cortó su linea de pensamiento, y Ana cogió el auricular.

-Agencia de detectives Lecarde, buenas tardes- anunció con voz monótona.

-¿Ana María?- interrogó una voz conocida.

-¡Robert!- exclamó ella, poniendose de pie-. ¡Me alegro de oir tu voz! ¿Has venido a España?

-Ana María, por favor escuchame- dijo el alemán, y el tono de voz preocupado hizo que Ana se abstuviera de preguntar siquiera-. Algo ha ido terriblemente mal. No sé que sucede, pero tienes que prepararte...

Pero Ana no acabó de escuchar la pregunta. Alguien acababa de llegar al final de la escalera y frente a la puerta de la oficina. Y Dinin, que de normal era tranquilo y apacible incluso con el peor de los clientes, bufó mientras se le erizaba el pelo del lomo.

Con un rápido movimiento, Ana abrió un cajón y sacó un kukri del mismo. Confiaba en los instinto del inusualmente inteligente gato para predecir los peligros próximos. Alzó el brazo, dispuesta a lanzar el mortal y afilado cuchillo curvo.

Una mano giró el tirador de la puerta y la abrió.

****

OWARI!!!!


	18. Notas finales de la autora

****

NOTAS FINALES DE LA AUTORA.

Sí, lo sé, soy una cabrona y todo lo que querais, pero el capítulo final me dejó un poco de mal sabor de boca, y decidí dejarlo en final abierto. Que haya continuación o no dependerá del éxito que tenga a partir de ahora, y de su alguien me lo pide, aunque dudo que me ponga en semejante labor, al menos de momento. Tengo varios fics aparcados, y ahora que he terminado con este, creo que es mejor que los recupere y los termine.

Me siento muy orgullosa de este fic porque es la única historia larga que he llegado a acabar. La verdad es que ha requerido bastante fuerza de voluntad, pero creo que ha merecido la pena. Tengo serias dificultades para los relatos largos, mientras que parece que tengo mano con los cortos. Bueno, en cualquiera de los casos, esta ha sido una experiencia interesante. Espero que el próximo fic largo me de tanta satisfacción como este.

Quisiera hacer mención especial a mi buen amigo Kim Kapwham, que fue el único en desvelar el secreto del nombre del pequeño Dinin. Para aquellos que no lean los mismo libros que yo, me explicaré: mi autor favorito de Forgotten Realms, R. A. Salvatore, tiene un personaje que es mi favorito y que se llama Drizzt Do'Urden. Dinin es el nombre del hermano mayor de Drizzt.

He tomado presatadas un montón de cosas de otros sitios, pero lo considero una especie de homenaje a esos detalles que tanto me gustan, desde fics (That which lingers, de Madam Hydra) hasta videojuegos (mi buen y querido Kilik del Soul Calibur).

Sinceramente, espero que os guste. Estaré encantada de recibir críticas constructivas que me ayuden a mejorar mi estilo de escritura en lo posible. Yo seguiré escribiendo fics, en espera de depurar mi estilo y sentir que ya es hora de tomarme esto en serio. Hasta entonces, ¡nos leemos!

__

Yuko Hoon. Madrid, a 8 de Septiembre de 2002.


End file.
